Seal Your Fate
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Her mother is dieing but she would not let death claim her, she refuses. AU Death the Kid x Maka, a one shot unless you want more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ok so this is for Deaththekidetteinconverse who asked for me to write a Kid and Maka story. I'll be honest it's pretty dark but it's what I came up with. Tell me what you think of it and if I should continue this story:)**

Multi-colored balloons cover the small living room floor, and pretty decorations of bunnies and roses adore the walls. The lights are dimmed down low, the only light is coming from the candles on the cake on the table. The fire illuminates the young girl's face in such a dark place, her green eyes look down at the plain white cake with her name "Maka" written in green frosting. She's finally turning 16...she's waited for this day for so long but now that it's here...she wishes it wasn't. This is suppose to be a joyous occasion but it's not. It's not at all.

"M-Maka dear...Make a wish." Her mother looks at her with those huge eyes that match her own from the couch. She's to weak to even get up now her sickness has gotten so bad. She gives her a sweet smile, Maka still being able to see the dark lines under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She hates seeing her mother like this. How can she be happy...when she knows her mother is about to leave her? How can she be happy with another year of being alive knowing this year her mother may not be there? She can't. She's not happy.

"Ok." Maka forces a smile for her mother before she closes her eyes. She knows what she is going to wish for, because she's been wishing and praying for it every since her mother has been diagnosed with lung cancer so many years ago. She will wish for her to get better, that her horrible cough will stop, that she won't be in pain. She's prayed and wished, but god has not heard, and wishes don't come true but she'll wish any way because that's all she can do. Maka opens her eyes and blows out the candles but one stubborn candle stays lite...she stares at it a moment before trying again this time it goes completely out.

"Y-Yay." Her mother cheers weakly just to start coughing, the cough it's self sounds so painful. She hates it so much.

"Please don't over work your self." she frowns as she gets up and hands her a glass of water even though she knows it won't help. She has to do something. "You should rest mom it's ok."

"I-I'm fine baby." she smiles weakly through her pained cough. "I wouldn't w-want to miss this, my baby girl turning 16...your so beautiful- Her mother can't talk anymore her lungs failing to make anything but horrible coughs.

"Please don't speak any more." Maka rubs her back trying to bring the comfort she so desperately wants her to have.

"Where's your father?" she calms down just enough to make that out. Maka's heart sinks at the mention of Spirit, she would not call him her father.

"He said he had to work late." She hates lying to her. She hates it so much. Maka knows that her father is not working, that he's probably at some bar getting drunk and fresh with the sluts there. She knows what he does, how he hurts her already hurting mother behind her back. She hates that man, she absolutely hates him. Moms here fighting this horrible disease, fighting so much pain...and he's not here to support her through it, he rather indulge himself in other matters. Maka can't tell her mother...do you know how much that would hurt her? She always speaks so highly of spirit and it kills her inside to know what she knows. She can see through her mother's eyes that she loves him, and that love is one of the things maka knows has kept her going for so long. So you see she cant' tell her mom...can you even imagine what that would do to her?...she doesn't deserve this. Spirit is the one who deserves to be laying on this couch to weak to even stand, he's the one who deserves to cough until blood starts to come out, he's the one who deserves this pain, he's the one who deserves to die...not her mother...not her mother who has done nothing but be there for every one, a person everyone would look up to...not the only thing she has left.

"Ah that's your dad always working hard for us." she smiles in thought and maka's heart breaks all the more.

"Yeah he's something." she forces a smile, she never really smiles, not after all she's been through.

"W-well lets start the presents then." she tries to sit up but she fails, sending her into another coughing fit.

"Please I'll get them." Maka stands and brings over a small box dressed in green wrapping paper. This is her only present and she's so grateful for just this. She sits next to her mom, her head is turn from maka and she doesn't need to see her to know what she's doing. She's wiping her blood from her mouth. "I wonder what this could be.." Maka gives a small smile when her mother looks at her with those dull green eyes that use to be full of so much life. She slowly starts to rip the paper, being careful not to damage what is inside. A small plain white box is now what she has...a little message in black ink on the top.

"_To my baby girl who's finally turned 16, this was given to me when I turned your age and I proudly give it to you now. You are an angel maka, an angel. No matter what happens I wish for you to always wear this, keep it safe, and remember your mother."_

"Open it." Her mother smiles gently, Maka takes a deep breath and opens the small box. She gasps. A emerald heart neckless lays in the box with a pure gold chain so you can put it around a neck. It's the most beautiful thing she has ever seen and all she wants to do is cry.

"Mom..." Maka's hands start to shake that are holding the small box, her voice cracking from all the emotion's swirling in side. "Why...why didn't you show this to us sooner..? we could have sold it mom...we could have gotten you medicine! We could have gotten you a doctor!" she tries so hard not to raise her voice but she can't. She's to upset.

"No." She looks at her firmly as she takes the box from her taking the neckless out, she undoes the chain and holds it out to Maka, her eyes set in the last of strength she has left from fighting so long. "This w-was given to me from my mother, it's special Maka...I could never sell this..it has special meaning baby."

"But mom!-

"p-please don't fight me baby." she looks at her weakly and maka sets her jaw, her eyes close to tears. "Do this for me...it would make me so happy."

"...ok." Maka bows her head as her mother gently places the neckless around her, the green heart sparkling even in the darkness.

"It's beautiful on you." her mother looks at her with the happiest expression she's seen in years and she gives it when Maka knows she's about to die.

"...I'll treasure it always..." she grabs her mothers hand swallowing the lump in her throat, she would not cry. She had to be strong for her.

"G-good." she smiles weakly her eyes slowly starting to close. "I-I think I'll rest now. I love you so much maka.."

"Ok.. I love you so much too" Maka watches her and she knows that this is the last time she would speak to her mother. She knows her time has come, she's as pale as a ghost, how violent her coughing has been, and just the look her mother gave her before she laid down said it all. Her mother was going to be taken from her on her birthday.. The tears she's been holding in run freely down her face, her shoulders shaking in spasms from her silent crying. She watches intently as her mother's chest rises and falls with difficulty, she knows that movement will soon stop. She grips the heart on her chest, her eyes burning with fire. She knows the grim reaper is going to come soon to take her away from her, she isn't going to let him. He will not lay a finger on her beautiful mother, he will not touch her with those cold hands of death and decay. She will wait by her mother's side until he shows and some how she would stop him, she would stop death. She's studied for months for this moment, on these beings called reapers that take the dead human's souls. She's looked into all the old legends and even looked into some spell books to see if there was anything you could do against a reaper. All those months of study were wasted...all the books came to one conclusion...you can't fight death, only a fool would try. Maka guess she's a fool then because that's what she would do...she wouldn't let that thing take her mother away.

The small house is dead quiet now except for the jagged breathing of her mother, as she struggles to take each breath of life. Maka grips her hand tighter as if that would keep her mother there. Finally after awhile of the painful breathing...it stops...her mother's chest no longer moves...the house has gone quiet...her mother is dead...it's over...all those years of pain and fighting for nothing...it's over. The tears fall down rapidly, blurring her vision. She sobs out loud as she falls over her mother and hugs her, wanting so much just to bring her back. The girl's chest hurts so bad as she cries all the pain she's been through all these years, all these years she's watched her mother go through so much pain. It feels like she's crying out glass, all these tears have been wedged so deep.

The whole house drops ten degrees, Maka's breath being visible as she sobs. She knows at this moment that the grim reaper is here, it's in her home to take her mother away, to take her soul. She would not let this be it. Maka turns her head, her tears keep falling but she will not let go of her mother. she finally gets to see what has claimed her mother... a tall figure stands right beside her looking down with a hood covering it's face but she could see it's eyes...those yellow eerie eyes shine through the darkness as it looks down at her blankly...looks at her sorrow like it's nothing. This thing's presence sends chills down her spine but she stands her ground and glares at the reaper. She will not let him touch her mother.

"Move out of the way moral, it's the woman's time not yours." the things voice is deep and cold, those eyes looking past her to look at her mother.

"No! Get out of here! Your not going to take her you monster!" she growls and brings her moms body closer to hers, her eyes flaring with nothing but pure hate for him.

"Am I a monster for doing my job?...then so be it." the reaper takes a step closer, reaching out his pale hand towards her mother. Maka quickly gets in front of it, her shoulders shaking from fear but she stands firm.

"I said your not taking her, she doesn't deserve to die!"

"If you continue to stand in my way I will have to take you as well." his eyes lock onto hers. " don't worry...your mother will be happy I assure you in heaven." he leans his hand closer to her mother, he's closer to taking her soul, closer to taking the only chance she has to save her mother.

"Please stop..." her voice is so weak. Surprisedly the reaper pauses and looks at her.

"I cannot...I must keep the balance..it's her time to go, I must collect someone to hold order." he reaches for her mother.

"Take me instead." this causes the reaper to look at her with those eerie eyes. Maka bows her head. She's asking for death but she doesn't care. Her mother deserves to have a life.

"You would take her place? You would suffer death just so she could live?" he studies her. "You're a young moral...you have much time left to enjoy life...why give it all away?"

"My mom is young too!" she growls and takes a step forward. "She has done nothing but do things for others and suffer. That's what her life has been...I'm only 16 but I've lived more of a life then her, so take me and give her life back...please." Maka gets on her knees before the reaper bowing her head. "Just please...don't take my mom."

"..." He stares down at her a moment before closing his eyes. Maka looks up at him hopefully, she was hoping for death. The reaper suddenly opens his eyes they look down at her blankly. "...I will take you in exchange for your mother. She will get her life back and her illness will be cured but you will die. I will take your soul and you will work for me forevermore,...do you still want to go through with it? I can not say that you will have a pleasant time being under my authority. It will not be heaven, and you may never see it. Do you still want to chance it all for this one mortal that will die anyway?"

"Will my mother be granted a nice long life with out cancer?" she looks up at him her eyes glossed in determination.

"Yes...but do you not care what will happen to you?" he takes a step forward.

"No." she looks up at him when he stops right in front of her. "Take me..."

"Very well." he reaches his hand over her mom, it lights up and surrounds her mother with light. Maka's heart swells at seeing her mom's chest move up and down, at seeing her once so pale face full of color, the deep bags under her eyes disappearing. "She will awake completely healed and to you dead." he walks over and reaches his hand down to her, a skull mark has formed on the palm of his hand. "Take my hand and seal your fate."

Maka looks over at her mother, the one she was leaving instead of the other way around. She doesn't regret her decision. Maka looks back at the reaper before she takes his hand, at contact the whole room lights up in brilliant light. She screams as the reaper starts to pull her, he's not pulling her body...no...but her soul. She feels her self being ripped from her body and it hurts, it stings so bad...how could she describe such a feeling?...she can't but it's hell. The reaper doesn't even flinch at her screams as he just keeps pulling, and pulling going ever so slowly like he wants her to feel everything. Her soul is finally ripped from her body, the lifeless carcass falls to the floor as both maka and the reaper float. He never lets go of her even after she loses her consciousness the pain being to much to bare. She feels the reapers arms around her, as he pulls her closer.

"...your mine now..forevermore." he whispers close to her ear before it goes dark, everything goes dark. It's over...her life is...

Over.

**Soo this was pretty dark for me this could be just a one shot but if you like it let me know and I will write more of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey:) I'm back, thank you so much for all the reviews! I will gladly, with your support make this into a full story. I must warn that this will be a dark story and will not be like a normal love story but it is a kid x Maka. Tell me if you like what I did to the story or not. Ok lets start this, I do not own soul eater.**

Every thing is just dark...It's thick and she doesn't know where she is or where she's going. She feels her self being pulled ever so slowly through this nothingness..._am I being pulled forward?..._ Maka wills her eyes to see what's happening but they don't. It's still dark and she's still being guided into the unknown. _Wait...I'm not being pulled forward..._ she's afraid now, nothing makes sense. She's being pulled _down..._ and this frightens her, this terrifies her and she doesn't know why. Is this it? Is this the fate the reaper was talking about? To be stuck in this darkness never knowing where she is? Never being able to see light? Maka doesn't know...but she really hopes not. She hates darkness, she hates being alone in it...but that's the thing, she _knows_ she isn't alone here. She feels the reaper's grip still on her hand, but the uncertainty is killing her inside. Where are we even going?...if not heaven then where?

A bright light suddenly shines through the darkness, making maka shield her eyes away from it. She wanted light but so much after being in complete blackness hurts.

"Open your eyes mortal, we are here." At the reapers dark voice, Maka slowly opens her eyes...this wasn't what she was expecting. They both stand in what seems to be a room in a hotel suit, it's nicely furnished with fuzzy red carpet, a king size bed, and a vanity desk with a mirror. The walls are covered with paintings of what look to be...angels? And many crosses are nailed to every wall, and some crosses even hang from the ceiling.

"What is this place?" Maka raises an eye brow as she looks around the room

"this is where you will be staying." The reaper lets go of her hand and turns to look at her with those eyes of his...seeing this thing in the dark is one thing...but to see it in the light...she can't stop the feeling of goose bumps on her arms. He stands so...tall, he towers over her with nothing but that black cloak on. His face is still hidden by the hood, only those cold eyes can be seen through it.

"Really...?" Maka looks all around her eye brow is still raised... "you made it sound like where ever you were taking me was really bad but...this is nice."

"This is actually the worst room here." his eyes narrow. "This is just your room, I haven't shown you what you will be _doing_ till the end of time."

"What exactly will I be doing?" she has a feeling she's not going to like what he will have to say.

"You are mine." he takes a step closer and she takes a step back. He pauses, his eyes locking onto her's. "you will be doing what ever I say." He points to her hand, she looks at it confused before she looks inside her palm. Her eyes widen, there in the middle of her hand is the small skull mark that he had on his before she took his hand. "That is the symbol of your fate, the symbol of your fate with me."

"...so I'm really..." Maka looks at the mark in disbelief recalling just how she got this symbol...recalling that just today it was her 16th birthday...now she's...

"dead." He finishes for her bluntly when she trailed off. "Are you regretting your decision?"

"...no." she shakes her head remembering her moms face and the life she saw in it before she was taken. "Not at all."

"We will see how long that last."

"My mother..." Maka takes a step forward, a step towards death. "How is she doing?...can I see her?"

"No." the reaper just looks at her coldly.

"What do you mean no? I gave you my soul for my mother, I want to see that she is ok! I want to see her...I must see her..." deep down maka knows her mother is alright, that she does have her life, but she wants to see it. She wants to see her mother walk again since two years ago, she wants to see her face free of lines, and she wants to hear her mother speak with out that horrible cough ruining her beautiful voice.

"...later." he grabs his hood before taking it off. "We have much to do."

"You..." Maka stares at the reaper taking a step back in disbelief...she saw this thing as a monster, and she figured he looked like one too. She expected him to have a skull face, a face that shows what he really is, death. A monster but...he doesn't look like that. The reaper looks...human. His face is a deathly pale, but it's flesh. His hair is black as night with the exception of three white lines...sure that's a little odd...but she was expecting something much weirder...something scary maybe even. The only thing that gave this monster away is his eyes...those yellow eerie cold eyes that no human being could possibly have. The boy looks at her blankly, his face of no expression...he's just him.

"Are you surprised?" he takes a step forward, this time maka doesn't take a step back. She's frozen to the spot.

"Y-Yeah actually..." The reaper stops right in front of her, Maka still not being able to back away.

"you mortal's all think alike." He looks her up and down, his expression never changing. "By the looks of it, you weren't anything special."

Maka takes a step back her eyes burning. _Who in the hell does he think he is?!_ "Hey what's-

"look." he points down at her body.

Maka looks down...nothing makes sense here. She's wearing a dress of sorts...but it's a dirty and ripped up, looking more like she's wearing rags stitched together then a dress. The dress is translucent... just like her body...she can _see_ through her body. "What...?"

"That dress is what you have earned in your short life, what you have done, good and bad." He looks over her. "You were not a very good person were you? Your dress is dirty from hate, and anger."

"...I've been through a lot ok? You don't know the things I've had to go through." she glares at this thing...this being. "Walk in my shoes, I have had reasons for every thing I've done."

"There is no excuse for sin. I could care less what you have been though for I assure you I have seen worse." His tone is as cold as his eyes.

"Seeing isn't the same as going through it you-

"stop." he puts a hand up and closes his eyes. " I do not care for this. We have things to do, _you_ have things to do." he reaches his hand towards her, as he opens his eyes back up, Maka's eyes burning into his. "Take my hand."

"..." she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to touch him but she doesn't see any other option. She reaches out slowly and puts her hand in his, his hand closes around her pulling her closer. He turns and leads her towards the large red doors of the room before coming to a stop. The boy slowly turns his head towards her, his eyes light in a dangerous flare.

"Let us make one thing clear...you are never to leave this room with out me." his grip tightens on her hand as he leans forward. "...do you understand?...if you fail to obey me I can't say what will happen to you."

"...I understand." Maka grips her fist and averts her gaze...she doesn't want to listen to this monster but...she has a feeling if she doesn't...she wont get to see her mom again.

"Good. Stay close by me." he turns his head back towards the door before opening it, leading her into another unknown. Maka follows him slowly but at seeing where they are she just stops. She can't believe it. She doesn't know exactly where they are but it's...beautiful. The place is so big with polished floors that you could see your refection in, the walls are adored with fancy gold designs, the ceiling is one big canvas, full of beautiful paintings like nothing she's ever seen before. The place it's self is amazing...but what took her breath away was the fact the whole place is filled with...angels. Beautiful men and women with wings fly around, some looking like there in a hurry, some are just talking with other angels, but all of them are doing something. So much activity it's hard to keep up with. Maka studies them all with huge eyes, her eyes sparkling in wonder...angels are real...and there so...beautiful...Her mother, when she was young would tell her stories about these beings with wings, that would help and guide the lost souls to heaven, that bring joy to all that see them...her mother would always call her an angel...her angel...but if only she could show her what a true angel actually is...she would love for her mom to see this place, to see the angels she adores so much. No one angel looks alike, some have small wings, some have large wings, some wear pure white, some wear red, some have golden crowns and others do not. This is amazing.

"Wow...!" Maka takes a step forward wanting to get closer to these beautiful creatures. The reaper quickly pulls her back roughly, his lips close to her ear.

"Don't be a fool. You can't just go out there. They will not be happy to see you here, I'm not even happy you're here." he speaks harshly in her ear.

"Then why did you even bring me here?" Maka glares at him.

"It wasn't my choice." he pulls her even closer. "Stay close." he slowly walks, guiding her to a platform at the top of the large place, none of the angels seeming to notice them.

"Are..we in heaven?" Maka looks around at this place, it's beauty driving away her anger towards the reaper.

"No, not even close to it." He grips her arm before he glares before all the angels. "**Stop."** with that one word, everything pauses, all the angels turn there attention to the reaper almost immediately and come closer to the platform, Making a crowd before them both. At seeing Maka all the angels start to mummer amongst themselves, looking at her with confused eyes. Maka can just stare back at these creatures with her mouth slightly open...seeing them from afar was breath taking but seeing them so close up...undescribable. They are perfect, they have no faults. Even the most gorgeous and perfect human beings will have at least one fault...but all here are perfect and beautiful. Her heart swells...oh how she would love for her mom to see this!...but at the same time she wouldn't because if she sees them that would mean she is dead like her.

"What is she doing there?" she hears a angel ask, but she can't tell which one.

"My lord, did she escape the chambers?" A male angel steps forward from the crowd, his big blue eyes almost having maka mesmerized. He is dressed in a pure gold robe, a gold crown upon his head. She could tell that this angel must be of a higher rank, she could practically feel the power radiate from this one being. She looks at him in fascination but he returns that look with a glare. Maka's expression falls. "Why are you holding that wench's hand?"

"Justin take a step back and let me explain myself." The reaper looks down at the angel, his yellow eyes stern. Justin looks between maka and the reaper before he sets his jaw and takes a step back.

"This girl is not from the chambers." Maka looks at the boy who is griping her hand so tight, his eyes looking over all the angels as they turn to one another and start to mumble to each other...what does he mean by chamber?...are there others like her here?

"If not from the chamber then where?" a angel asks.

"I have brought her here from the living world, to help us in our work. She, this girl is now apart of us." At these words all hell breaks loose. All the angels expressions have changed to one of pure anger, they yell at the reaper and at each other.

"Why would you do that?!"

"We don't need any help from a wench!"

"We see enough of her kind but for that girl to be apart of us? Never!"

"Look at her dress! She isn't even decent! Throw her into the chambers, get her out of my sight!"

"Skip the chambers lets throw this sorry girl into the pits of hell!"

The angels yell back and forth, there words getting more and more violent. Maka can't help but to feel that she is in danger, that this could be trouble. The angels that just a second ago lifted her heart with there beauty were now causing her heart to plummet in fear. There talking about throwing her into hell! What has she done to them?...aren't angels suppose to be forgiven and nice?...aren't they suppose to be beautiful inside and out?...but they want to condemn her before they even know her...Maka is terrified.

"Don't worry." a soft voice whispers, to her surprise it belongs to the reaper. He does not look at her. She doesn't know when but she, at some point, let go of the boys hand to hug his arm, rather tightly at that in fear. His words actually calm her a little as she looks at him her eyes widening. **"Silence."** he growls and all the angels stop all there yelling, the room going back quiet. "This was decided by god himself."

"He's lying!" a brave angel dares to speak out.

"No he isn't." Suddenly a angel with large wings lands next to maka, causing the girl to gap at her beauty. This angel has long blonde hair, her blue eyes shining in the prettiest of ways. The color reminds her of the ocean. She wears a pure gold dress, a gold crown to match on her head like the Justin angel. So far...this is the prettiest angel she has seen. Maka looks at her with admiration, admiration for her power and beauty and the fact she is a woman. A woman with so much power, instead of a man. Maka loves it, but the angel returns her look of pure admiration with a look of disgust and a wrinkle of her nose. Maka's lips fall to a frown...she actually feels...hurt by this particular angel's rudeness. She was hoping she wouldn't be like the others. "I have just came back from my trip to heaven." the angel looks around the room before her eyes fall back on maka. "This girl has made a deal with death, she has given her soul in exchange for another and god has permitted it." she looks at the reaper her nose still wrinkled. "...show them the mark." He nods at her and grabs maka's open hand and lifts the palm in the air for all to see. All the angels gasp in unison in disbelief, the murmuring starting back up again.

"This girl is mine." The reaper's dark voice causes all talking to cease. He looks at every angel with cold eyes. "God has assigned her to me...if any of you lay a finger on this girl you will have to deal with me, do you all understand?." The angels all look up at him with fear in there eyes before they quickly nod, though they all still look un happy. "Good...your all dismissed." at that all the angels fly away, not wanting to be around any longer with the angel of death.

"You know how to clear a room..." Maka comments as the once crowded room is completely empty with the exception of a couple of angels.

"They weren't suppose to be in here, I came back early and they were trying to be lazy." he looks over maka to look at the beautiful girl angel who has her arms crossed. "Thank you Liz."

"No problem..." The angel named Liz looks Maka up and down before taking flight again. "Just keep her away from me if you don't mind, I deal with enough of her kind." with that she flies out of the room.

"Well...I must say you guys throw a hell of a welcome party." Maka lets go of the reaper and averts her gaze.

"I apologize for there rudeness but mortal's are not liked here."

"I can see that." she crosses her arms.

"We have are reasons." he grabs her hand, and looks her in the eyes. "You have seen there anger towards you, I will protect you but you must be smart. You must stay by me at all times and you must do all that I say or you will end up in the chambers or worst, hell." his tone along with the boy's serious expression sends chills down maka's spine. She quickly nods, even though she doesn't understand what the chambers are she knows she doesn't want to go there. "Good, let us go then." he starts to lead her down the stairs of the platform, he guides her across the large polish floors of this huge castle like place.

"...where are we?" Maka finally gets the courage to ask, she grips her fist. "You said that this isn't heaven...but there's angels here..."

"There are also angels in hell." he looks over at her coldly. "They are called demons."

"This...can't be hell is it?"

"No, but it's closer to hell then it is heaven." he leads her until there in front of two large black doors, a feeling of dread instantly over comes maka...is this..?

"tell me then what is this place?" her breath shakes as the large doors open just at the boy pointing at them. All the breath is taking right out of her, if she was alive she would have died.

"Welcome mortal..." the reaper leads her in the large dark room, angels fly about frantically carrying things, all working on over drive once the boy stepped in. Maka looks around with wide eyes...this place is real?...she watches as angels lead different souls..._human_ people like herself into different rooms, all of them are in chains, there expression nothing but pain and sadness and fear. " to limbo"

"...limbo...the place in hell where god kept the good people before Christ was born so they wouldn't have to suffer the fires of hell?" Maka can just look at all the activity going on, its to much to keep account of.

"Exactly but things have changed." he states as he leads her through the room, angels send her some glares but that's it. They don't dare approach.

"What are they doing to those people?" She watches as a angel holds down a screaming soul trying to escape it's chains before the angel shoves it into a room, shutting the door and silencing the scream.

"They are the mortal's who are not pure enough to make it to heaven but are not so tainted to be cast into hell." he moves quickly and she's glad. All the screams of her fellow humans are making her dizzy. "They stay here until they are cleansed enough to go to heaven."

"...what do you do to them..?" Maka watches all the angels frantically flying around, shoving soul after soul into different doors.

"They are put into the chambers." he speaks bluntly like it's nothing. "The chambers make a soul relive there death over and over again, it's how the spirit is cleansed of sin."

"What?!" Maka just stops, looking at him with her eyes wide...she saw kid's souls being pushed into those rooms, she saw a little girl who looked only five be shoved into one of those rooms... "you...your all sick! How could you do that to people? What have they done that deserves something as horrible as that?!"

"They have sin...sin stains the soul and it must be cleansed." he stares at her blankly. "This is the only way they can make it into heaven, we are doing them a service."

"A service?! Like hell if it is!" her eyes flare as she sees a angel struggle with a young boy, she would not let them do this. "Get off of him he's just a boy!" Maka tries to reach out, to dare grab a angel to stop him, but the reaper grabs her roughly, pulling her back.

"Do you want to see your mother?" his harsh voice is right in her ear. "If so I'd suggest you stop. Now."

"..." Maka looks back at the boy who is still struggling before bowing her head..._I'm sorry_ I'm_ so sorry_. She hears the last of his scream as the angel shoves him into the room, into the chamber...to suffer death over and over again. Maka's legs feel weak, if not for the reaper holding her she would have fallen.

"Don't be foolish. Don't pity these people for they will go to heaven after there suffering." he looks at her coldly before letting her go. "I can't say the same for you."

"...what are you talking about?" Maka glares at him...

"these people, even though they will suffer, heaven is guaranteed to them. It's not to you." he looks down at her dress blankly. "You are a sinner. If not for my mark on your hand you would have been thrown into hell, you would have not made it to heaven. Hate cannot enter heaven." Maka opens her mouth...just to close it. What can she even say to that?...she hates that this boy is judging her...but she can't deny the hate he speaks of. The hate of her father. "Lets move on now, before you get yourself in trouble." He pulls on her hand, leading her out of the room through another set of huge black doors, that he doesn't touch to open. Maka just follows, her jaw set, she's just happy to be out of there. "This is where we keep the soul's waiting to be put into the chambers and the condemned ones." He speaks as he brings her up to two large glass boxes. Both of them are full with small blue balls but maka watches a angel take one out and once it's out the box it turns into a man, the angel leading him out...there are so many soul's...there has to be more then 1000 of them in each box. "The one on the left is the chamber soul's and the one on the right is the condemned." Maka looks at the one on the right...there's definably more in that box then the other. "Abasdarhon." the reaper puts a hand on an angel stopping him from walking past him. "Please take my soul's to god to judge I'm busy and won't be able to do it."

"Of course." the angle puts a hand to his heart as the reaper does a weird hand sign, a large bag appearing beside him. Abasdarhon grabs the bag giving a nod before flying away.

"...you keep the soul's you collect in a bag?!" Maka looks at the reaper in disbelief.

"How else would I carry them all?" he looks at her blankly.

"You!...wait a minute." Maka's eyes widen in realization. "...you told that guy to take them to god to judge right?...so that means you don't know where they are going to go?"

"Correct."

"You lied to me!" she points a finger at the boy her eyes flaring. "You...you said when you where about to take my mom that she would have gone to heaven...you didn't even know if that was true did you?!"

"What else am I suppose to say to people like you, who stay by the dead thinking that they can stop me from claiming them, that I don't know what is to become of there loved one? It would send anyone into a panic. Normally at hearing there loved one is going to heaven, the live mortal will relax and let me do my work...but that wasn't the case with you." he studies her, his expression unreadable. "...I must say no mortal has offered them self to death as an exchange for a love one...usually they just cry or beg but they all give up at some point...your different from them though..."

"...I'm so glad I did it to." maka grinds her teeth, she is so so angry. "You...you where going to put my mother in a bag! ...she might have ended up in one of those awful chambers...or...or worse!." she takes a step forward, her eyes on fire. "Take me to my mom now! I want to see her! You lied to me once, what if you tricked me? What if you made me believe she's alive just so you could steal my soul?"

"I assure you I would never do such a thing." he puts up his hands defensively. "...I will take you to see your mother...but I have one last thing to show you."

"Just hurry up." He takes her hand and leads her to another set of dark doors.

"...this is are real job." he mumbles be fore the doors open and he leads her into the last room. She doesn't want to see this. She doesn't want to be here. The room is nothing but a glass floor, a large hole being in the middle of it. She looks down and she wishes she didn't. The glass is see through showing what lurks below...she can barely can even describe what she is seeing but...it's the scariest thing she has ever saw. Sweat drips down her fore head, her legs failing her, she falls to her knees. That...that can't be... "that is hell." the reaper speaks bluntly looking down at the fire pit like it's nothing.

"It's...it's..." she hears the bloody screams coming from the pit, the screams of agony and pain. Maka feels sick. Hell is just as you would picture it, just ten times worse. Flames shoot up from the cracking grounds of this place, lava pours in every opening.

"Horrible isn't it?" he looks down at her, his expression softening. "...we are the protectors, it's are job to make sure no demon gets out of hell and into the living world. We are the only barrier between hell and earth."

"...that's...that's were I was going to go?..." Maka tears her eyes away from the terrifying sight to look up at the reaper.

"I-

"never mind..." she stands up . "...don't tell me." she doesn't' want to know. She looks around the room, taking notice of all the angels that are in the room with them, there eyes all glued to the hell that's below there feet.

"They watch for the demons, if they see one they alert the others." he comments grabbing her hand again. "If a demon makes it to earth, Horrible things will happen."

"...has a demon ever made it through?" maka looks at him, her fist clenched. "...and I didn't see any thing down there..."

"That's a good thing, if you see one that means they are probably going to attack unless they are feeding." he averts his gaze. "Demons do get through...they are powerful beings one regular demon equals 10 regular angels."

"...what?! Then how do you guys even fight them?!"

"They only come one at a time...there pride in there power is there down fall, they always come alone never wanting to rely on some other demon's strength, in this way and this way only is how we keep them all at bay."

"...what happens if one gets through?"

"Depends on what kind of demon it is...some cause natural disasters, some possesses humans, some start wars, and some cause mortals to commit suicide." he looks at her blankly. "...if a demon lord gets through then the whole world will be effected...a demon lord got through awhile back and because of that world war two began."

"Don't you go to earth and try to stop them?! There the reason for so many deaths so much pain in the world!" Maka's eyes get wide at the last part...

"once a demon is in the living world we can do nothing about it." he closes his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't do any thing about it?!"

"We have rules we must follow." he opens his eyes and looks at her blankly. "We can not interfere with the lives of the living, myself, along with the arch angels are the only ones permitted to even go earth."

"But...all those people...they died in that war because you guys messed up! And you just sat there and watched it happen?!"

"We have rules!" he growls which causes maka to take a step back. "You don't know what we have to deal with, but you soon will and then you will understand." he turns and looks at the other angels in the room. "Get the condemned souls...were going to show this girl what a demon is." at his words angels leave the room.

"...what are you doing?" she keeps her eyes on him not wanting to look down at the Horrible place.

"Opening your eyes." The angels return with bags and bags of souls, they fly over and stop before the hole in the floor.

"Wait no!" Maka shouts just as they dump the bags, _dump_ the people down into the hole, she hears there screams as they fall down, fall down into that Horrible pit. All of a sudden the empty pit is full of...creatures...Horrible, disgusting monsters who at hearing the screams came out from the lava, and from the cracks in the ground. Maka covers her mouth...they are all disgusting. They jump up and grab a hold of the screaming souls, some ripping them apart in there sharp teeth, some just swallowing them hole, others just sink there claws into the poor souls and drag them down into the lava with them...but no matter what...the soul's are still alive...one has it's head ripped off and it's still screaming, it's still feeling the pain. She sees a demon that's a little different from the others, swallow a soul before looking up and grinning at her with it's sharp teeth, she can see his red eyes all the way from here before it jumps back into the pit from which it came. The screaming from all the tortured soul's is to much for maka she puts her hands over her ears, closing her eyes she starts to rock back and forth trying to comfort herself trying to stop her self from going crazy right then and there.

"Mortal." she hears the reaper but she would not speak to him...she would not open her eyes.

"You...you feed them...you feed them people!" she shakes... "and...there not dying...they feel all that pain..."

"It never ends." he walks closer to her. "Let this be a warning to you...that just because your dead doesn't mean you cant' get hurt...being dead is very much like being a live yet this time it will never come to an end."

"...take me out of here..." maka tightens the grip on her head. "Just ...please...I want to go home...I want to see my mom..."

"...come." she feels his hands on her and suddenly all the screaming stops. "...you can open your eyes now."

She opens her eyes and fines her self in front of what looks to be an elevator of some kind.. "...how did we?"

"Reaper powers." he says bluntly as he walks over to a machine next to the elevator and starts typing something in...it looks like a computer...

"what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to your mother." he finishes typing and the doors to the elevator open. She looks at it in disbelief before looking back at the reaper...

"were talking an elevator?...couldn't you just use your reaper powers to take us there?"

"I could but that would be a waste of power." he grips her arm pulling her close to him. "...before we go I have some rules. One, you are never allowed to go to the living world with out me. Two, no matter what happens you can not interfere with the living, in no shape or form. Three, never ever show your self to the living...this is the biggest rule you could break. If you do not obey me you will be punished do you understand?" he growls.

"...got it just take me to my mom." she looks back at him, not really caring for his rules. She just wants to see her mom.

"As you wish." he leads her into the elevator the doors closing behind them once they are in. "I must warn you." she feels there starting to go up. "At this moment they are having your funeral...you may not be happy with what you see." She looks over at the reaper who is just staring at her with those unnatural eyes of his..

"...I don't care." she looks away and closes her eyes. "...as long as my mom is ok, I need to see her." the reaper just stares at her, his expression giving nothing away...she wants her mom, she wants the normal...she has seen hell, she has seen demons and she has seen angels...she just wants to see her beautiful mother...she just wants to see her breathe, to see what she gave her soul away for...to see the light, to see the good in this dark fate of hers...this fate were she belongs to death itself. She grips her heart as the elevator comes to a stop...

Im coming mom.

**Soooooo I don't know if you like what I did with it...let me know...it took me awhile to think of how to continue it and the plot I should use. This is...pretty dark and scary so tell me what you think. In this chapter I took this time to kind of...introduce what she will be dealing with...it gave me chills typing some of this. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **We understand death for the first time when he puts his hand upon one whom we love."****- Madame de Stael**

* * *

The elevator door opens slowly, light pouring in and blinding Maka of her sight but even though she can't see she eagerly runs out, runs out again into another unknown but this time it would lead her to her mother, it would lead her home. Dry grass crunches under maka's feet as she takes her steps forward but at the sight before her she just freezes. This is earth...this is where she lived for 16 years but...this place she's in now is not home, and it reminds her to much of what is below her feet.

She's in a cemetery...a cemetery very familiar to her, it's the same one where her grand mother was laid to rest so many years ago...but this place hasn't changed, as if this place was frozen in time. The dead trees don't look any deader, there is no wind just like on that day all is still, the grass is just as dry. A feeling of gloom grips her heart at being in this place again, she use to fear this place, use to have nightmares about the dead trees grabbing her and dragging her down where her grand mother was, trapped in a box, covered by dirt. These night mares she had as a kid...but even as she got older...she still was and still _is_ terrified of this place...this is the place they were planning on putting her mother..right next to her grand mom...this was the place where they were going to seal her mother away and cover her with dirt...forever trapped...that is...until Maka had taken her place.

Maka's eyes stop looking at the dreadful scenery to look at a just as dreadful scene before her. A small group of people sit in rows of chairs facing away from her all looking ahead to a priest who is speaking on the behalf of the poor being laying in a coffin by his feet...this is definably a funeral..._her_ funeral...she grips her chest, dread overwhelming her heart..._I'm in that box...there going to..._

"Mortal." the reaper steps out of the elevator, it fades away once he's out like it was never there. He studies the funeral, her funeral with those cold eyes his expression never changing but once his eyes fall on the slightly shaking girl, something changes in the eyes of death, but just as sudden as it came, just as sudden it disappeared. "..do you know these people?" he looks back to the people sitting in the chairs...they look more bored then upset.

"Unfortunately yes." Maka sighs looking at those people...looking at her family. Most of them she hasn't seen since she was five...the rest she hasn't seen since her mother married spirit...it's funny how only death could bring her family together. "There relatives of mine but I would never call them my family...they mind as well be strangers." the dread in her heart is accompanied by anger as she looks at all of those people, memories coming back to her of what they did, or rather, what they didn't do. "...when mom got diagnosed with lung cancer...they didn't do anything...they didn't even come to see her! They stayed in there cozy houses as my mom suffered illness, not bothering to even call!...oh, some sent her some dollar tree "get well" cards...but what the hell is that?...they didn't even care for my mother!...just because she married spirit they dropped her from the family and even in illness they would not even turn there heads to look at my mother with kindness!" Maka grips her fist. She doesn't understand why she's telling the reaper all this...it's not like death will care but she has to speak...has to get her emotions out before she loses it. "...they come only in death...only to save them selves of guilt...they don't care for my mother..they don't care about me."

The reaper stares at her being silent, letting her speak before looking back ahead. His expression never changes. "They are disgusting." Maka looks over at him surprised at him suddenly speaking. "Mortals are veil, hateful creatures but...even a murder is kind to his family...if these people can not even be kind to their kin then how can they be kind to anyone but them selves? All of them are selfish and the words you speak are true. I can see right through there dark souls." he looks at maka from the corner of his eye. "...but you have much disdain for them...they have black souls but you are darkening your own with your anger towards them."

"..." Maka sets her jaw and averts her gaze. She could not help it. They had abandoned her mother in her time of need...these people would not even send them money...her family would go hungry some nights because they didn't have the money for food...all the money they had went to her mother...but even with all there money they could not afford the treatments...her family suffered poverty and illness while they ate like fat pigs in there warm houses, not even offering the scraps that you would feed to a dog to there family.

"...come, let us see your mother." the reaper grabs her hand gently pulling her past the couple rows of those...strangers...bring her closer to the front, closer to the coffin...as they past a man, she thinks her angle?...he looks over towards them causing maka to freeze in her tracks..._can he see us?_ The man seems to stare at her a moment before looking back to the front. "Don't worry." the reaper starts to pull her again. "The living can not see us nor hear us."

Maka isn't listening to him, her eyes scan all the people searching desperately for the face of her beautiful mother. She finally finds her...and her heart sinks. Her mother sits in the first row of chairs, the closest one to the open coffin. Her mother's face is...a deathly pale, dark bags are under her eyes ruining her beautiful face...her hair that even when sick she kept in good condition, is messy, all over the place and unbrushed. Her dull green eyes look at the coffin, there slightly shaking just like the rest of her body. Those beautiful eyes are swollen...red out ling them...what has happen?...when she left her mother had color! Her mother looked like how she did before she was sick...Maka can't even explain in words how much pain...how much it hurts to see her mother like this when she expected something more, something that would make the horrible fate of being stuck with death worth the while...she gave her life so her mother could have her color back, so that she would not be in pain...so that she could live...yet here maka is dead and her mom looks the same if not worse then when she was sick...she looks as if she's about to die again.

"You...you said she would be cured of her illness!" Maka turns on the reaper, her eyes burning wanting to blame this on something else, wanting him to fix this, to restore her.

"And she is." he looks at her blankly. "...the state she's in is caused by sadness, not illness."

Maka looks back down at her mother, a deep frown on her face... this isn't what she wanted...she didn't want her to be the cause of her mother being in this state...this isn't what she gave her soul for. She lets go of the reaper's hand and walks closer to her mother making sure not to look into the coffin as she passes it. He just watches her, letting her go.

"Mom..." Maka looks at her mother's trembling form and her voice cracks. She doesn't look up at her, doesn't acknowledge her. "..it's ok...don't be sad...I'm right here...it's ok." she reaches out to touch her mother, to offer some comfort but her hand just goes through her, her mother not even moving from the gesture as she takes her hand out of her.

"She can't see, hear, or feel you." the reaper comments walking closer to maka, the girl is shaking like her mother.

"Hun could you stop shaking like that? Your making me nervous." Maka looks over her mom and she can feel her blood boil...spirit sits next to her mother holding her hand.

"Sorry dear." her mom mumbles weakly, her swollen eyes look over at him. "I can't help it."

"I understand." Maka moves from her mother's side to stand in front of spirit, her fist clenched in rage at seeing this man. Like her mother spirit is pale but unlike her mother maka does not care. He looks every where but the coffin and when his eyes fall on it they quickly scat away in guilt.

"You...piece of shit." Maka leans so she's in the man's face, her eyes burning. "You weren't even there! You didn't come to my 16th birthday... for what? To get drunk!...you weren't there for mom even when you saw how much pain she was in, even though you saw how much she needed you!...you weren't there for us." Maka sees then a dark hickey on his neck, barely being cover by his long red hair, rage is all she feels. "You fucking bastard! How can you even do that to mom?! How can you sit there at my funeral with a fucking hickey on your neck with out dying from guilt?! Please just drop dead, just drop dead!" she pants loudly. She wants to hurt this man, make him suffer for what he does.

"Mortal stop." she feels a hand on her shoulder, it gripping her tightly. Maka looks over at the reaper, her eyes still showing the fire of hate in her heart. "They can feel strong emotions like anger...and hate. You probably just dropped the temperature around that man." Spirit looks around an eye brow raised as he rubs his arms, his eyes looking panicked.

"I don't want him to just feel this, I want him to hear all the fucking things I have to say to him!" Maka takes a step forward just for the reaper to pull her back.

"Calm yourself or I will have to remove you from here." he pulls her back to her mother looking at her sternly. "Your tainting your soul even more with your hate. Quell it before it's to late."

"Now is the time for all to come up and to look at maka...to pay your respects to her before she is placed in her final resting place." the priest puts down a bible he was reading from, looking at his audience. "Remember, do not be sad for this is a celebration! For this day this girl is not being placed in the ground, her body may be but her soul is in heaven, enjoying the after life, serving the lord our god. Let us rejoice and be glad! The girl's suffering is over."

"Sad isn't it? How even priests don't know what they are talking about." the reaper comments as everyone stands. "But then again what else can he say? All mortals want to hear there loved one is in heaven even if it isn't true. Mortal's like to think hell is not a possibly but in reality it's more then likely."

Maka doens't care for the boys words, her eyes are glued to her mother as she walks up to the coffin with her. She doesn't want to look. To look would make it real...but... Maka follows her mother's gaze, her breath catching...she had to look.

There she lays...her hands on top one another on her chest, her eyes closed and her face pale...this was her...this was her body...but here it lays before her in a wooden box, lifeless. Maka's throat is dry...she knows she is dead but to see her body...it made it all the more real, all the more terrifying.

She's dead.

She's about to be put into the ground, into the ground next to her grand mother.

Forever in a wooden box left underground just to decay, just to be eaten by worms.

Maka's teeth chatter, chills being sent down her spine at seeing the body, _her_ body.

"Oh maka..." Spirit mumbles bitterly griping his fist and turning his head from the sight.

"..." her mother just stares down at her body, her eyes becoming glossy as she takes out something from her pocket. It's the neckless her mother had given her for her birthday...her last present...her parting gift. The gem shines as she undo the chain, she reaches down and with shaky hands puts it around maka's cold neck. Spirit looks back down his mouth slightly open from seeing the jewel, maka's mouth doing the same for a different reason.

"Mom!"

"Kami!" spirit takes a step forward looking at the jewel in disbelief. "Why are you putting something like that on her?...and why haven't you shown me this before? We could use that to pay for this funeral and are bills!"

"This is not mine to sell." her mother doesn't look at spirit as she just stares down at maka's body. "I gave this to her...for her birthday...this belongs to her...my baby." her voice is so soft...so weak. It breaks maka's heart.

"Honey." spirit gets closer, his eyes slightly watering. "...I know how upset you are...you know how upset I am...but leaving that neckless in maka's grave wont be actually giving it to her...you know are baby isn't really there." he leans closer to her mother, who is just staring at her lifeless body, unresponsive to him. "...you know we didn't even have the money for this... baby if we don't find some way to pay are bills, we will lose are house! We will be left on the streets! Who would we even turn to for help?...you know your family won't help us. Please think about what your doing, that neckless could save us." he whispers desperately close to her mother's ear, maka knowing he does so, so that the other family doesn't hear. Her mother just keeps staring down not answering, not caring.

"Mom..." Maka gets even closer as if that would make her hear her words. "I know how important this neckless is to you, I know you gave it to me...but please don't leave it with my body, don't leave it with my body to rot." she trembles at how still...at how sad her mother is. "Please take it off of me...don't leave it on me."

"Kami please." spirit leans closer when she doesn't respond to him.

"Just a few days ago...I put this neckless around my 16 year old daughter...just a few days ago I held her hand in mind...just a few days ago she told me she would always treasure this neckless." her mother speaks monotone, like she is speaking to herself rather then to someone else.

"I will always treasure it mom!" tears threaten maka's eyes.

"Baby...we can't think of that now. Maka is gone. She is not here. We must think of what is best for us." spirit looks at her, his tired eyes shaking.

"Where...where is my baby girl?" her mother's question is not more then a whisper.

"I'm right here mom!...please take the neckless, don't leave it with me."

"In heaven." spirit puts a hand over hers. "Please Kami... we need it."

"Mom...I did not die for you to be thrown into the streets! Please take it off me!" maka grips her head, this was all becoming to much for her.

"..." her mother stares at the dead body a moment before something changes in her eyes, she reaches back in and takes the neckless off, both to maka's and spirits's relief. She looks at it a long moment before placing it back in her pocket. "We will not sell it."

"But Kami-

"I can work now. That is how we will pay are bills but I am never selling this...this neckless is maka's, no other person will wear this." she steps away from the coffin, other family members taking her spot to look down at the body, some place flowers down but that's it. Her mother sits back down in her chair, her eyes looking down at her pocket.. "..this neckless has new meaning."

"I never did understand why mortals put things into a coffin." the reaper states as he watches everyone sit back down. "it's not like they will take it with them."

"They like to think that they are or at least they know of what they left for them." Maka watches as a group of men come forward carrying a heavy lid...the lid to her coffin...they are going to seal her up...this is it. "It helps make them feel they are doing something for that person." Maka continues to speak trying to calm her nerves as she watches the men put the lid on top of the coffin, on top of _her_. Maka's body shakes, she can't help it.

"Do you wish to leave now?" he studies her . "you don't have to watch this."

"No." Maka looks over at her mother, her shaking dying down just a little. "I want to be here for my mom...she needs me."

"...as you wish." He looks away from her as the men start to secure the lid, Maka's heart beats against her ribs. Her mother is holding her head now, her eyes closed mumbling things to herself and rocking back and forth. She wants to reach out and comfort her...but she can't.

She's dead.

"Look at her, she's really about to lose it."

"She already lost her mind since she married that mistake of a man."

"Don't you think it's ironic how her daughter pays for her sins?"

Those people whisper among themselves, talking about her mother...speaking ill of a women who just lost her child. A deep, deep anger burns within maka as she turns to face these people.

"Don't you dare speak of my mother like that! You all can go to hell!" she grinds her teeth and takes a step forward. She hates them, she hates them all.

"Baby..." spirit grabs a hold of her mother, holding her close to his chest. The softness of his voice makes maka pause in her rage to look at him. "Remember? That isn't maka, maka isn't there. Right now are baby is flying with the angels, she's in paradise hun...remember that?"

Maka's expression softens at seeing her mom nod weakly at spirit as everyone stands, walking over to a deep hole in the ground to watch the coffin that is being lowered down...she despises spirit but at seeing him comfort her mother where she couldn't...the fire of hate that burns so bright in her heart died down a little. Maka walks slowly next to her mother, the reaper following behind her quietly. A whirl wind of emotions bats her heart around as she walks closer to the hole in the ground, the place where her body is to be laid. She's terrified, sad, and sicken all at the same time but she can't bring herself to leave, to leave her mother. Maka knows her mother is feeling the same way...even though she is no longer in that body, the point is she _was_ in that body and now it would be a victim of decay, the body which she lived in will now become the home of maggots...tell me...would that thought not cause your teeth to chatter and your knees to feel weak? Maka takes a deep breath before looking down into the hole, the coffin being completely lowered.

"Is it strange?" the reaper comes close to her peering down into her resting place with a blank expression as dirt is slowly thrown back into it. "To see this? To see the body which you possessed to be put into a hole?"

"...it's scarey." Maka grips her heart, for every pound of dirt that hits her coffin, fear pounds all the more against her being. The dead trees curve in around them reminding maka of her nightmares as a child, they look as if they are reaching out to her, reaching out to claim her...and they are. They have her body, her fate is sealed.

"It's not her...it's not her." her mother mumbles closing her eyes as the final pound of dirt is thrown in, closing the hole, closing maka within it.

"This celebration of this girl's beginning in the after life is now over. May god bless you all, and may this young girl still be alive in your hearts and mind." the priest preaches loudly before taking his leave. Her mother walks up and falls on her knees in front of the small tomb stone.

" H_ere lies Maka Albarn,__a true angel and daughter to her family"_

spirit walks up close to her, looking down at the small stone and it's words with glossy eyes. The rest of the people there don't say anything to maka's mother or to spirit, maka watches them just leave. She hates them all.

"Kami...it's time to go home." spirit looks at his wife his words soft. Her mother just shakes her head in response, her eyes still glued to the small stone. "...I'm going home Kami, I can't stay here any longer...it's just to..." he trails off griping his heart.

"I understand, I'll be home in a bit."

"...if I'm not home when you come back I probably went to work ok?"

"...ok."

The hate that had died down burns forth with more then before...her father does not work nights...that she knows for a fact. He's lying, he's going to leave her mother alone.

"You son of a bitch." Maka growls walking up so she's right next to him, she's shaking in rage. "Your going to leave her! Leave her right after my funeral!...how can you even do that? Do you not care at all for my mother? Do you enjoy this? Seeing her like this? Tell me do you like it you sick fuck!" she swings on him, just for her to go completely through him, but that doesn't stop her . She just keeps punching him, wishing she was solid.

"Mortal." the reaper takes a step forward, he glares at her. " I warned you once."

"Bye Kami."

"Bye spirit." Maka watches as that sorry excuse for a man walks away, his shoulders slumped. She wants to follow him, wants to haunt his ass and make his life miserable but...she turns around to look at her sadden mother...her mother needs her.

"So hateful..." the reaper looks at her as she walks up, her bangs covering her eyes. He's judging her again. She doesn't care. "Is hell not enough of a scare to stop your hate? Your ruining your soul you foolish girl."

She doesn't care.

"This doesn't make sense..." her mother's eyes shake as she takes out the neckless griping it in her hand. Maka moves and kneels by her, waiting silently for her mother to continue. "..my baby...is gone...but I'm..." she grabs her head, her breathing turns more heavy. "Why...why has this happen to me?...what have I done to deserve this?" her mother looks up to the sky, tears slowly steaming down her face. "Do you hate me god?" Maka's heart sinks completely at seeing those tears...she has never seen her mother cry, never ever even with such a painful disease and with knowing she was going to do die, she never cried. She always stayed positive but here she was, tears falling down her face, tears for her. Maka feels the tears fall down her own face,...this isn't what she wanted...she gave her life away for her mother to be happy...to be alive...but she's crying...she's hurt...and maka's dead. "...why have you done this to me..?...I excepted my death...I dealt with my illness and I never once blamed you for it...but you cured me...just to take my daughter from me?...to take my joy from me?...why do you hate me so?...why didn't you take me?...why did you steal my baby away from me?...why have you forsaking me?" her mother's tears keep falling, her voice cracking.

"Mom I had to do it!" Maka cries to her mother, the tears falling harder now. "I couldn't let you die! You deserve to live, to be happy!...how could I just let death take you? Your cured now...and I'm ok mom, I'm ok because your ok...don't cry please don't cry." she's trembling so bad.

"..." the reaper looks between the two, his expression doesn't change but the look in his eyes does...it almost looks like pity, but that can't be. Death doesn't pity anything.

" it's hard to believe this is actually real...that your actually gone maka...it doesn't make sense...I was suppose to go! You just turned 16!...it was your birthday! You were taken from me on your brithday!...just why?...why did you leave me?..." her mother sobs loudly, hugging herself, her tears falling down to the dry grass.

"I didn't want to leave you but I had to!...don't you see?..." Maka trys to touch her mother but her hand just goes through, she can't touch her, can't comfort her. "Please...don't be sad, don't cry. You can live your life now mom...you don't have to be stuck to a couch for the rest of your life." she keeps trying to touch her, to feel her but she keeps going through. "Remember?... you use to tell me of a dream of you traveling around the world?...you can do that now mom...you can see the world...you can have your dreams. don't be sad, you have your whole life ahead of you...please stop crying."

"What should be a miracle has turned into a nightmare...id rather suffer death then this...oh my baby girl what has happen to you?...where are you? Are you safe? Are you loved?...oh maka why?" her mother holds her hands in her face, her shoulders shaking in spasms.

"Please...I did it for you...please stop crying, please mom..." she tries to hug her, to hold her close to show her that she's here and that she can hear her but she just falls through. Her mom suddenly stops crying her hands coming off her face to reveal her large wide eyes.

"M-Maka...is that you?" her mother looks around, Maka noticing her breath is now visible. Maka's heart leaps for joy. Can she feel me? Does she know I'm here?

"It's me mom! I'm here!" Maka keeps going back and forth through her mother, though it feels weird she wants her mother to know that it's her, that it's ok.

"If it's you, if your who I'm feeling...please show me a sign that you are alright baby...please show me a sign." her mother looks around desperately.

"I'm stopping this now." the reaper growls before grabbing a hold of maka, riping her away from her mother and pulls her away. "I told you, no interfering with the living! I told you this before we came! Do you want my wrath girl?"

"Maka? Maka?! Where did you go?!" her mother gets panicked once her breath is no longer visible and she stands up looking around desperately. "Please don't leave! I just felt you!"

"Mom!" Maka screams as loud as she can hoping her mother would some how hear it as she struggles with the reaper. "Get your hands off me! My mother can sense me! Maybe we can communicate!"

"That is not allowed!" he growls holding her down

"Mom I'm right here!" she screams.

"That is it." he puts a hand over her eyes and she feels her body move, though she can't see. She screams for her mother, screams for her to know she is there, screams for death to let her go. The reaper finally lets go of her, but once she can see again, her heart sinks. She's back in that hotel suit room...the room that was suppose to be hers...but this is not her home. Maka falls to her kneels in dismay.

"You...you took me away from my mother...I was about to talk to her..." she looks over at death her eyes watering. "Why, why would you do that?"

"You did not listen to me." he looks down at her coldly. "You disobeyed me, did you forget who you belong to? I did you a kindness and you repay me with disobedience."

"...but my mom...you..." maka can't find her words, she is to upset to even talk right. She trembles as she stands up, her knees shaking from her weakness. "...you really couldn't let me speak to her?...it's not like I would ever see her again!...you stole me from my mother with out me being able to give her a descent good bye! You saw the state of my mother...she needed me, she needed a explanation!"

"That is not my problem." he looks at her coldly. "We have rules, and this was your decision. You are the one you decided this fate, you are the one who took my hand in exchange for your mother. So why do you look at me like I'm the bad guy? If you would have just let me take your mother this wouldn't be happening, your mother would have died but she wouldn't have to deal with the lost of her child, and you wouldn't have to deal with this fate but you chose this."

"...I did this for her! So she could have a life!..." she growls, her eyes burning.

"Not much of a life is it?" his yellow eyes lock unto hers . "you have given your life up just for your mother to have a life of sorrow and now she blames god. Your actions may have just doomed her soul."

"Get out." Maka points to the door, her bangs covering her eyes. She's trembling. She can't deal with this. Can't deal with him. "Get out now."

The reaper looks at her a moment before turning away from her. "As you wish...mortals don't like to hear the truth do they?...I'll be back for you later, me and you have work to do." he walks out of the room and shuts the red door behind him. Maka runs to it and locks the door after him, though she doesn't know what a locked door would do against death it still makes her feel better. She slams her back against the door, tears falling down her cheeks as she slides down the door till she's to the floor. Maka brings her knees to her chest and hugs them. This...is her fate...she gave up everything and her mother is sad...she saw her mother cry...she saw her body be put into the ground...she saw her mother's life is not any better. She's stuck to death...she belongs to death...the boy so cold to her was who she would be with forevermore...the tears fall down more...she's alone here...the angels don't like her...hell is here...demons are here...and she's stuck here. This is her fate. This is what she chose and yet she could gladly deal with it if her mother was happy...but to see her tears, it stings her heart so bad...yet even with all the bad her decision has caused, she can't bring her self to regret it. Her mother is sad yes, but she is also alive and can walk, she did not cough once...and maka hopes that soon time will heal her heart and restore her to life...that will make this all the worth while...she could handle it then...but once she thinks of her mothers tears...Maka's tears fall down faster on her face as she hugs her knees closer to her chest..._what's going to happen to me?...will I ever let her see her mom again?...what would happen when he comes back_?...she wish he wouldn't come back. She doesn't want to see him anymore, doesn't want to see those eerie eyes any more...but she knows she will...that she's stuck to him...the skull on her hand is the symbol of that...the symbol of her fate that like he said, she had chose. There's to much to think about...it hurts her head...she just wants to lay down...Maka stands up and walks over to the large bed, she climbs on top of it weakly her tears staining the sheets. she wonders what her mother is doing right now...she wonders what death is doing right now...she wonders what work they will have to do...she wonders if her mother is thinking about her right now as she is thinking about her. She wonders if her mother will ever forgive her. Maka's head hurts more as she brings the covers over her, her body trembling...she doesn't want to think any more...she wants to sleep, just to sleep forever and not to deal with all this, with the guilt, with angels, demons, death, or hell and heaven. She wants to be back home and be in her mother's arms, she wants to awaken in her arms like this is all a bad dream. But she knows it isn't. She is stuck in this room, in this place, in limbo forever under death.

That is her fate, the fate that she chose.

**Author's note:...I got sad writing this but this chapter is done. Tell me what you think of it, I don't know if I did such a good job with this one but I tried. Poor maka :(...until next time. I thought it would be cool to add a quote I think it fits nicely, well see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_...The beast, knowing how important Belle's father is to her, releases her so she can go out and save him-_

"_why would he do that mommy?" a little girl tugs at her mother's sleeve, looking up at her, her green eyes wide. "Doesn't he need her to turn back to a person?"_

"_yes, but the beast loves her." the women smiles sweetly at her daughter. "When you love someone you do what's best for them, even if you have to give up something in return. The beast's love makes him care for belle more then himself."_

"_Does belle love him back?" the little girl tightens her grip, her eyes looking up at her mother in concern. "What's going to happen? Will she come back?"_

"_Well lets see, even though I know you know what happens baby." she chuckles while she turns the page. "I know how much you like the ending but you must be patient maka."_

"_Being patient is hard." she pouts._

"_Of course it is." her mother playful pokes her stomach which gets a squeal out of the young girl. "...now where were we?" she looks back down at the story, her eyes scanning the words. "Ah,...so belle leaves in a hurry to save her father, leaving the beast alone with his wilting flower...her father rejoices at seeing his beautiful daughter again and he asks her if the beast had hurt her. Belle then tells everyone of how kind the beast actually is and how nicely he treated her but a young man who had his eye on her didn't want to let this go. He gathered a mob of anger towns people-_

"_don't tell me they hurt the beast!" Maka cries her eyes wide. "He isn't a bad guy! Bad guys are suppose to get hurt!_"

"_Well the towns people think he is a bad guy because of the way he looks." she flips the page and smiles at her. "People are like that, they lose sight of what's really important in a person and just judge them on how they look."_

"_Well those peoples are jerks!" Little maka crosses her arms, the cutest pout on her face. "I don't want to hear about the mob...skip to the end."_

"_Ok baby." she chuckles a little at her daughter. "...Belle comes back and she finally realizes she loves him even if he is a beast. She kisses him and at that moment the beast changes into a handsome prince! She broke the witch's spell with her love, all the servants changed back to normal and shouted for joy. Belle and the beast lived happily ever after, their love never dying."_

"_I love this story!" maka cheers._

"_I can tell, this is the 3__rd__ time you have gotten me to read it to you today." she pokes her daughter on the nose lovingly._

"_I can't help it!" maka giggles looking at her mother with sparkly eyes. "Belle reminds me of you!"_

"_How's that?"_

'_Your both beautiful, nice and strong!" Maka grabs on her arm, looking at her with pure admiration._

"_If she's belle then I must be the beast! Roar!" a young spirit jumps out from behind the couch, making fake growling sounds as he jumps on his daughter, playfully tickling her tummy. Maka kicks out in laughter trying to get her father away but to no avail._

"_Spirit don't torture are daughter." her mother giggles at the two._

"_Yeah papa! You are a beast!" little maka says between laughs._

"_Yes I am! A beast with the cutest baby girl in the world!" spirit finally calms down his tickling, little maka taking gasp of air to catch her breath though she is still giggling._

"_I love you papa!" she squeals before jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_I love you too sweety." he smiles as he holds his baby girl close._

"_If your beast and your belle..." Maka lets go to look at her two parents. "...does that mean you love each other?"_

"_Of course." spirit leans over and gives his wife a soft kiss on the cheek._

"_And we both love you." her mother smiles warmly at maka who is looking at them with sparkling eyes._

"_So...will we live happily ever after together like belle and the beast?" maka looks at them excitedly._

"_Yes nothing could ever come between us baby." her mother is then hugged roughly by her young daughter._

"_Good...I never want us to be separated...or sad." Maka smiles at her parents. "I want it always to be like this!"_

"_And it will." spirit joins in on the hug nuzzling his daughter on the top of her head._

"_We will always be together?" Maka grips both of her parents arms._

"_Always." spirit and Kami smile at there daughter as she nuzzles into her parents, a warmth of love flowing through her tiny body, a warmth of sincerity._

"_Good!"_

* * *

Maka's eyes slowly open her cheeks wet with the tears that are still falling down her face. Why...why would she dream that?...that memory that she thought was long forgotten. Since she fell asleep she has had many dreams, most nightmares of her being trapped in a coffin or of her mother's tears but this...this was different...this hurt her the most. Maka stares up at the ceiling that is covered in crosses blankly silent tears still steaming down her face...that memory reminded her of what she lost...of how things use to be. It reminded her that there was a time that her family was happy, it reminded her that there was a time she didn't hate spirit...a time she actually loved him and he wasn't a cheating bastard...or maybe he still was and she was to young to understand. The memory is so ironic...the promise of always being together and being happy has long been broken...illness destroyed her happiness and Death has separated her from her mother. Happily ever after doesn't exist. Not in this world, only in fairy tales. Life is no fairy tale, her life definably isn't. Maka sniffles as she slowly sits up from the bed. She doesn't want to think about the memory anymore, it hurts to bad, to think of the happiness her family once had that is now no more. Maka holds her face in her hands and lets out a groan...she doesn't want to be here, she wants to be with her mother, she wants to be away from here.

"Finally your up!"

Maka jumps from the loud voice whipping her head in the direction of the agitated voice. The beautiful angle Liz stands by her bed side with her arms crossed, glaring at her and tapping her foot on the floor. "Do you know how boring you are when your asleep? I've had to stand her for god knows how long and watch you scream and cry. Do you know how much of a head ache I have right now? I mean seriously? And another thing, your dead! Why do you even need sleep? Or are you just that lazy?" Maka can just stare at her wide eyed not even sure how to react to this. She was not expecting her to be here at all, and it confused her. _Shouldn't the reaper be here?... and I thought I locked the door.._ Maka just watches her go off speechless by the angel's beauty and by how confused she is.

"Well? Can you not talk?" the angel huffs looking at her more agitated.

"Um...w-why didn't you just wake me up? And why are you even here?" Maka manages to say even though she stuttered a little.

"Believe me! If I could have I would have woken you up a long time ago but I was ordered not to." Liz sighs readjusting her golden crown that has gotten lopsided from her rambling. "Come on get up, I wasted enough time on you. We have things to do."

"W-we do?" Maka pushes the covers off of her and gets off the bed looking at the angel with her eye brow raised.

"Ugh! What happen to you? Your even more disgusting the then last time I saw you!" Liz's nose wrinkles as she takes a step back from maka looking down at her with disgust.

"What- She looks down and stops. She _does_ look worse then before. The dirty dress is almost black now, some sploshes in it being blacker then other parts like some one pelted her with mud. The dress, if you could even call it that now, is ripped badly showing her translucent body. She is literally wearing rags and it's barely covering her. Maka looks up with her face red from embarrassment, the angel's look of disgust just makes her feel even more dirty, even more ashamed. It makes her feel like shit. "I...I don't know what happen I-

"Just stop." Liz puts a hand up and shakes her head. "Just...EW." she looks at her one last time in disgust before turning away and sighing. "Just come on...lets get this over with." Liz starts walking towards the red doors of the room.

"Where are we going?" Maka watches her rubbing her arm nervously, the dress is really making her self cautious.

"To do some work hurry up." Liz growls as she holds open the red door taping her foot.

"...but...where's the reaper?...he said we had work to do."

"That jerk is off doing who knows what." she huffs her tone becoming agitated again. "I don't know what he's thinking, assigning you to me for the day! He knows you disgust me but he does it any way! If I wasn't scared of him I wouldn't be doing this I'll tell you that right now!"

"He assigned you to me?...why?" maka raises an eye brow, her insults still sting a little but she's getting use to them.

"I don't know, he said he didn't want to see you, you must have made him mad or something but really me? A arch angel having to baby sit a mortal? Just...ugh this totally sucks!"

"Well that makes two of us, I'm glad. I don't want to see him either." Maka crosses her arms the anger for the reaper coming back at remembering how he had snatched her from her mother right when they were about to talk, about to communicate. She remembers his cold eyes and how he judged her. She's really glad he's not here.

"..." Liz pauses in her rambling to look at maka with an unreadable expression a moment before it turns back agitated. "Come on, were wasting time."

Ok." Maka takes a step forward just to freeze, a realization hitting her...didn't the reaper tell her to never leave this room with out him? Would he be all serious then just to change his mind? Don't the angels want to hurt her? And her only protection is the reaper but he's not here...what if this is a trap? She doesn't want to believe such a beautiful creature as Liz would deceive her even though she knows the angel doesn't like her but at the same time she cant rule out the possibility. What if she's lying and all the other angels are waiting for her to come out to hurt her? Why would the reaper assign a angel that doesn't like her anyway?...is he trying to get rid of her?

"Are you coming?" Liz growls impatiently.

"..." Maka closes her eyes. _"You must never leave this room with out me" "that is not my problem...we have rules and this was your decision."_

Fuck him, fuck him and his rules.

Maka opens her eyes a fire burning in them. "I'm coming." she walks over to Liz, her bangs covering her eyes. If the reaper wants to get rid of her, so be it. She doesn't want to be here with him any longer...but where else would she go?

Liz watches as maka walks past her out of the room before closing the door behind them. Maka looks around a little surprised...the large room with the plat form she was first introduced on is completely empty, no one but the two is in here. Well...maybe this isn't a trap... "where is everyone?" she follows after Liz, there reflections off the polished floors following them.

"Working or on break." Liz sighs. "I should be on break right now, but death loves to over work me."

"...is he like the boss or something?" Maka looks over at the angel.

"Pretty much...he's one of the oldest and strongest angels here and he's creepy as hell." Liz shutters. "God gave him authority over us all which makes him dangerous..."

"..." Maka looks down thinking about the reaper and his cold eyes.

"You must have guts." Maka looks at Liz surprised at the sudden comment. Liz scratches her cheek. "Your disgusting but...I've never know anyone who would willingly accept the fate that you have...I don't know if your really brave or just really stupid."

"...I had my reasons for it." Maka averts her gaze looking down at her reflection.

"Yes, I know your mother"Liz suddenly stops looking over at her with a blank expression as maka just looks at her wide eyed..._how did she know?_ "Death told me." Liz states as if she just read her mind. "...that is something I can respect, family ties. I have a sister you know? And I would do anything for her so I understand where your coming from...but." she wrinkles her nose at the sight of her dress. "I know what happen at the funeral and what you saw but that is no reason to let hate and anger rot your soul, you have got to get it together girl, you have seen hell haven't you?"

"I can't help it!" Maka shouts not meaning to but she is tired of being judged. "Tell me, you said you have a sister right? Well what if someone hurt her? What if someone abandon her when she needed them? what if you saw your sister cry? Could you still sit there and say it's wrong to get angry?"

"..." this actually shuts the arch angel up, she looks at her wide eyed, her eyes slowly return to normal...a smirk forming on her face. "Huh...never thought of it that way...you are pretty gutsy girl, do you talk this way to death?"

"Sometimes." Maka looks up at her surprised at the change of attitude, she was expecting her to get really angry.

"Well I'd watch it with him because unlike me he can cast you and that tongue of yours into hell. He isn't a forgiving being and he won't pity you."

"...So your sister...is she here?" Maka changes the subject not wanting to talk about the reaper's power over her, or the boy in general

"oh no! I made sure she didn't get stuck in this dump." Liz's expression softens at speaking of her sister. "She has a job in heaven...I have a picture of her I think." she starts feeling around her dress, a pocket seemly appears out of no where on it that she brings out a small card, she holds it out to maka smiling proudly at her. Maka looks over and can't help but to gasp. The angel's sister looks nothing like her but she's just as beautiful, with bright short blonde hair and bubbly blue eyes. She can tell this girl is just full of energy and cheerfulness, almost a complete opposite of her sister who seems stressed and more serious . "...she's beautiful."

"Yes she is...I miss her so much." Liz pulls back the picture smiling at it sadly.

"Is she a arch angel like you?" Maka smiles enjoying the fact this conversation is nice.

"No but she's close. There is so much crap you have to do to become a arch angel it would take me forever to explain to you." Liz puts the picture back in the pocket and it disappears. She looks at maka a moment before smirking. "You know your not as gross as I first thought, but your still disgusting."

"Thanks...I guess?" Maka will take that as the closest thing she would get to a complement from the arch angel.

"Your welcome, now lets get you working. We have a lot to do sadly." Liz sighs before leading her over to a large green door she hasn't seen before.

"What are we doing?"

"The question is what are _you_ doing." Liz opens the door, the sound of many people chatting comes through right after and a delightful smell that maka can't even describe. Maka walks in after her looking at the large room in awe. Angels sit at long tables, chatting amongst themselfs, all with a plate full of food that maka has never see before. The smells from this room is amazing and her mouth actually feels like it's watering. "Don't even think about it, food is for angels only." Liz grunts shutting the door behind them. At the sound of the doors closing all the angels look towards them, the talking ceased. They all glare at Maka, a deep tension immediately filling the room, making such a huge place to feel small from all the pressure. Some angels push there plates away in disgusts.

"Um Liz..." Maka looks at all the angry looking angels nervously.

"Here you go." she completely ignores the looks and hands maka a broom/ mop thing. "Clean the floors, I'll be back to get you later I have things to do." Liz starts to leave but maka grabs her wrist looking at her with panicked eyes.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just leave me with all these angels! They want to hurt me!"

"They do but they won't. They know you belong to death, they wouldn't dare hurt you. If any angel causes you to much trouble just show them death's symbol on your palm, that would scare them off." Liz takes her hand off her and walks out of the room leaving her with more then a hundred angry angels. "Have fun~"

"shit..." Maka slowly turns around gripping the broom close to her as she looks at all the angels. They start to whisper among themselves before all of them look at her, smirking. This can't end well. All of them, and she means _all_ of them suddenly push there full plates of food onto the floor, the plates shattering and everything. Maka can just stare in disbelief, her mouth wide open...angels are ass holes. They all start to laugh at her as another round of food appears in front of them all but this time they eat it. Maka grips the broom tighter setting her jaw. She would not give them the satisfaction of her reaction. She looks ahead blankly as she starts to sweep the food and glass up. She walks straight pushing and dragging the food and stuff as she walks.

"That girl can't clean, she can't even clean herself!"

"EW do you see her dress? That's disgraceful."

"That girl must be a glutton, look at the size of her thighs."

"I just lost my appetite."

Maka keeps her face blank as she continues to sweep, after awhile once her broom has accumulated enough she brushes the trash into a garbage bag she found on the wall where the broom was. She would not let there words get to her. A angel sticks out her foot when she isn't looking and she trips over it but by using the broom for leveraged she doesn't fall, that doesn't stop the angels to bust out laughing like she did. Maka sends the grinning angel a glare before continuing her work. _I mean why do I have to do this?...this isn't my job the reaper was talking about is it?_

Maka stops when her eyes fall on a certain blonde angel who is sitting at a table alone reading a bible, his plate empty. She looks under his table...no food...so he didn't dump his on the floor? She studies the arch angel for a moment, maka noting his glossy eyes...he looks so lonely. "Hey Justin sir." she stops at his table and smiles at him who is still reading the bible. "Do you want me to get that plate for you?"

"You remembered my name?" he closes the book and looks up at her blankly, his huge blue eyes almost having her hypnotized.

"I-

"don't ever say my name again, hearing my name come out of your lips made me puke in my mouth" he looks away from her. "Begone, I can clean after my self"..._ow?_

"Ok..." _Just ow?_ She looks down and continues to clean, _that kinda hurt...I was just trying to be friendly._ The angles continue to talk about her as she cleans the large mess that they had made. Maka groans...this isn't going to be fun, not at all.

* * *

"Finally!" Maka collapses when she gets the last of the food in a overly stuffed garbage bag. She lays on the floor she just cleaned so happy it's finally over. It took forever to clean and at the same time she had to deal with the angel's jeers and them trying to trip her a long the way. How can such beautiful creatures be so mean? There looking at her now as she pants in exhaustion but she doesn't care. She's finally done and there finally leaving. Lunch break or what ever must be over for every one is starting to get up with there empty plates. Good. She's sick of those ass holes with wings.

"Last one. What's wrong? Let me guess you can't deal with it?" she hears an angel chuckle.

" U-Um I ..."

Maka lifts her head up realizing this jeer isn't being directed towards her. Her eyes widen. She can't see who but someone is holding a huge stack of dirty plates, who ever it is must holding all the plates from the angel's it's so high! The stack is so high that it blocks the person's face and most of the body. This person must have amazing balance skills to be holding so many plates with out them tumbling but as she studies more closely she sees the plates are shaking a little. A male angle is grinning at the poor soul carrying the heavy load.

"Good luck!" the angel then pushes the person with the plates lightly before leaving cracking up but just because it was no more then a tap doesn't mean it wasn't lethal. The large stack of plates start to wobble as the person tries to regain balance. Maka quickly acts and runs up, grabbing a hold of the stack of plates and the person trying to steady them both. She wouldn't let his poor soul fall, how bad would it be if all of these plates fell? She did not want to have to clean the floors again.

After a little stumbling from them both, the plates finally steady, both letting out a sigh of relief.

"T-Thank you so much..." a soft voice comes from behind the other side of the plates, maka barely hearing the quiet words.

"No problem, here I'll help you put them away. Really what are they thinking making one person carry all of these?! And that angel was a real jerk!" Maka huffs thinking about how the guy had pushed this person as she follows the steps forward as the person goes back wards, both being careful not to stumble.

"I-It's ok, I'm use to it." the soft voice mumbles as they continue to walk together, continue to help each other. They walk into another room that has no door, the stack of plates are almost touching the ceiling now.

"You shouldn't be use to it! Your doing them a service by cleaning all there dirty plates and there going to push you around? That's straight up ignorant."

"I-It's my fault I'm here..." they both lift up and place the large stack of plates on a golden counter, the plates shake a little but they don't fall. Maka sighs of relief how they were able to carry all these with out them falling is beyond her.

"I-I don't know how to repay you." the person is finally visible but as his eyes fall on her, they widen looking at her with surprise. This angel isn't like the others. This angel has short choppy, uneven pink hair with huge dark eyes that droop. They hold a sadness in them that turns her stomach, they look as if they are silently begging for something, something he doesn't have but desperately wants. This angel wears a white robe but it looks worn out unlike how all the other angels wear perfect robes and dresses. Since this angel is wearing a robe she guesses he's a boy...but at the same time the angel's body is very curvy for one, the baggy robe not being able to hide it. He looks so fail...so tiny. Dark bags are under his eyes and maka can't help to wonder why they are there. "Y-You're the m-mortal..." his eyes start to shift right to left nervously as he grips his arm tightly. Maka frowns and grips her fist waiting for him to insult her or to look at her in disgust. "You...h-helped me... and..." his dark eyes finally fall on her, his cheeks tinted the faintest pink. "Y-Your not g-gross..." he mumbles studying her.

"W-What?" Maka's eyes get wide surprised at those words. At seeing her face his gaze scats away again, his face becoming darker.

"I-I mean!" he squeaks, the grip on his arm tightens. " I-I didn't know...the o-other angels said you w-were horrible and g-gross...but y-you helped me and you..." he shifts his feet obviously uncomfortable as he looks at her every couple of seconds. "...look nice.."

"...that is the nicest thing anyone has said to me since I've been here." she smiles brightly at the boy, a hope filling her heart. "It's nice to finally meet an angel who isn't an asshole."

The boy chuckles slightly but he then looks down and frowns. "I-I'm not really an angel...not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" maka frowns at how the boy's face falls, she feels like she's met a kindred spirit.

"..." the boy looks at her every couple of seconds before he shuts his eyes tightly and turns to the side...he has wings...but there tiny, the smallest ones she's seen. They flap a little every couple of seconds eve though it's obvious the boy can not fly with the size of them being that of a small bird's wings. Instead of having pure white feathers he has dull grey ones...the boy trembles badly at her gaze, the grip on his arm tightening. "...I-It's pathetic isn't it?...g-go ahead and laugh..." his eyes are closed so tightly.

"Are you joking? I wouldn't laugh at you...I mean look at me." Maka gestures to her dress when the boy opens his eyes looking at her with wide eyes. "Besides..." she smiles at him. "I like your wings...there different yes, but that doesn't make them any less beautiful."

"Y-You..." he just stares at her, his mouth slightly open. "You...think my wings are...b-b-beautiful?" his cheeks get red and he looks down at the floor fidgeting. "N-No one has ever called t-them anything nice before..."

"Well there all jerks." she crosses her arms. "You have wings, so why do you say your not an angel?"

"I-I have wings but...I-I haven't proven my self to be an angel." the pink-haired boy tightens the grip on his arm, his grey wings seem to be flapping a little more.

"Prove your self?" maka raises an eye brow. "I thought angels are already angels."

"No you have to prove yourself to m-move up a rank and to earn bigger w-wings..." his gaze shifts back and forth. "I-I've tried to p-prove myself but I always mess up...I-I get to nervous a-and I freeze up." he looks down shamefully. "I-I'm the only angel who hasn't earned the tittle of being an angel...so I-I'm stuck here to clean dishes because I'm not allowed to do any other job..."

"That's horrible." Maka frowns looking at the very large stack of plates on the counter.

"I-It's ok..." he looks up at the plates blankly "I-It's my own fault...I can't do anything right." his voice turns even softer. "Sometimes it's hard to believe I will ever get my wings...that I'll be more then this...s-sometimes I think It would be best if I just disappeared..."

"Your wrong." Maka looks at him sternly as she grabs the boy by the shoulders, his eyes wide. "Don't you say something like that! You may have small wings but you are the purest angel I have seen! You are more of an angel to me then all of them, the size of there wings mean nothing to me, it's the size of the heart that matters and you have that!" the boy's eyes just keep getting wider, his breath catching. "You will get your wings!" Maka's grip tightens on his shoulders.

"H-How?.." he averts his gaze from her but his face is a dark red. "...I'll just mess up again."

"No, I believe you can do it!" maka smiles at him. "And I'm going to help you."

"Y-you would do that for me?" his eyes slightly shake, his breath becoming uneven. "W-why are you being so nice to me?...I don't know how to deal with such kindness." he trembles a little his bangs covering his eyes.

"You're the first person who didn't judge me...I know this dress is horrible but you didn't even look at me in disgust when you saw it..." Maka lets go of him and averts her gaze. "And...I don't know... I was kinda hoping to be friends." she smiles sheepishly at him, her cheeks tinted a little in embarrassment. It sounds totally lame but it would be nice to have someone who she could talk to here, someone to help ease the hurt in her heart.

"Y-You want to b-be f-f-friends with me?" his eyes are the size of dinner plates.

"Of course." she holds out her hand towards the boy and smiles. "My name is maka, what's you name?"

"C-Crona." his dark eyes shine as he reaches out his hand and lightly touches hers. "I-I've never had a friend before..." his cheeks tint and he smiles his eyes lighting up as he looks at the hand he is touching. "W-what does it mean?"

"It means I like you and I'm going to help you out because that's what friends do." maka smiles at him, a real smile. She likes being there for this angel and the way he reacts to everything she says is adorable.

"Y-You..." his eyes suddenly get watery and he turns his back to her. The boy sniffling every couple of seconds as he rubs his eyes. "I-I'm sorry...your so nice...to me...N-No one has ever liked me before...N-No one has liked my wings before and now I'm- he sniffles, his face a dark red.

"It's ok." Maka walks closer to him and smiles. "It's ok to cry no need to be ashamed...I cry too."

"Y-you do?" he looks at her with tears falling down his cheeks. "W-why?...a-are you sad?"

"..." Looking at how crona is looking at her with those eyes of innocence she can't bring herself to explain her fucked up life to him. She smiles reassuringly. "No...now lets get you those wings."

"I-I have to clean the dishes." he wipes his cheeks, the tears stopping as he looks at the large pile of dishes a frown on his face.

"I'll help you." she takes a step forward.

"N-No." he lightly touches her shoulder to stop her. "I-I can do this." Crona closes his eyes as a grey out lines his body. The dishes suddenly float in the air by them selves, the water starts running in the sinks and all the dishes fly over washing them selves. Maka watches in awe as the dishes wash them selves and put them selves away in golden cabinets. Crona's eyes stay closed till the last one is washed and put away. His eyes open and the grey out lining of his body disappears.

"That...was amazing!" Maka looks at him wide eyed.

"T-Thanks." crona blushes darkly at how she is looking at him but he's smiling.

"You just have to show them that and you'll get your wings right?" Maka looks at him excitedly.

"N-No...t-to get your wings you have t-to either s-send a mortal on or do some act of courage." Crona tightens the grip on his arm. "All angels can do what I just did..."

"Send a mortal on?"

"Y-yes the chambers..." he shifts his gaze. "B-but I'm not allowed in there...I n-need permission from a arch a-angel...most turn me down now."

"Hey mortal where are you? We still have more work to do!" she hears Liz yell for her and maka can't help but to smirk.

"An arch angel huh?" she grabs crona's hand and pull the boy a long with her out of the room. "I think I know how to get you in!"

"M-Maka..." he blushes darkly as he allows himself to be pulled by her.

"Oh great." Liz sighs once she sees maka and the fail boy. "I know I'm not going to like this..."

"Liz, crona has something to ask you." she looks back at the trembling boy and smiles.

"I-I don't know..." Crona whispers shaking.

"You can do it." she whispers back.

"..." the boy stares at her a moment his eyes shaking before they stop and his body becomes still. He takes a step forward but his gaze is still on the ground, he gets on his knees and bows his head to Liz. "Blessed a-arch angel Liz...I want to ask for permission to enter the c-chambers so that I may be able to prove myself..." the poor boy shakes.

"Permission denied." Liz grunts. "That would just be a waste of my time."

"O-Ok... I understand." crona's shoulders slump more.

"No it's not ok." maka growls and takes a step forward. "Liz grant his permission!"

"M-Maka...d-don't..." he looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Why should I? So he can just fail again? I don't think so." she crosses her arms.

"Crona will do it his time." Maka looks over at the boy who is looking at her his pupils small from shock. "I Believe in him." she looks back at Liz determinably. "It's not fair, your not even giving him a chance!"

"He's had plenty of chances." she rolls her eyes.

"Give him another." Maka takes a step forward. "He will prove himself this time, I'm sure of it."

"..." Liz stares down at the pink haired boy a moment blankly, her blue-eyes judging him. Crona tenses but he forces his back to be straight, his gaze shifts. "Damn it." she puts a hand on her forehead and sighs. "...ok, fine but this is your last chance crona."

"T-Thank you s-so much! I'll do my best!" crona steps up quickly from excitement his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Liz grumbles as she walks out of the room. "How did I get stuck with babysitting two annoying kids?...I'm getting to soft..."

"Lets go and get those wings crona." maka smiles and grabs his hand pulling him a long out of the room.

"Y-You...stood up for me..." he looks down at there joined hands and blushes.

"Of course that's what friends do."

"Friends..." Crona mumbles and smiles to himself. "I-I think I like it."

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." Liz grumbles matching ahead of the two. At this both speed up their walking to keep up with the arch angel. " I mean really, I'm getting way to nice." she leads them across the large room, towards the large black doors in a hurry mumbling things to her self.

"Really thanks for this Liz." maka smiles at the arch angel who answers her with a huff.

"Whatever." she points at the large black doors and they open up, slowly showing all the angels flying around still pushing different soul's into different doors. Maka tries not to look at what there doing, she doesn't want to see this. She tightens her grip on crona's hand at hearing all the different screams from people like her, who just didn't make the cut to heaven.

"A-are you ok m-maka?" he looks over at her with concerned eyes as he notices she's shaking.

"Yeah..." she takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down as she sees another angel shove a struggling soul into a door to a chamber.

"This is the bad part of this place." Liz looks back at her, the irritation in her eyes changing to something else as she looks at maka. "...your about to see the good in this place."

"Good? In something like this?" she glares at the angel.

"Just come on." Liz turns and leads them over to one of the chamber doors, a angel who is guarding the door sees the crown on her head and quickly moves out of the way. She points at the white door and it opens by it's self, she walks through. As maka and crona past the angel he smirks at the boy.

"Your trying again? This should be good. Can't wait to see your disappointed tears humming bird" he jeers.

Maka sends him a glare as they past and she looks at crona, who is looking down now with a frown on his face. "Don't listen to that jerk, he's going to eat his words when he sees you with your new wings." Crona looks at her and nods slightly as they past many cells. The cells look like normal ones you would find in jail, many different souls start to lean out reaching for maka, the bars are the only thing stopping them, they cry out in sorrow as they desperately reach for her.

"Keep walking and don't stop." Liz walks ahead her eyes looking straight ahead. "Don't look at them."

"Save us!

"I want to go home!"

"Please help!"

All the tortured souls call for her and all maka can do is bow her head and listen to there cries for help...this is horrible...what can be good in something like this?...maka keeps her eyes to the floor not wanting to look at them reaching for her, not wanting to see the faces of the tortured.

"Here we are." Liz stops suddenly in front of a cell. Maka looks over and her breath catches. A teenage boy and a little girl soul are the only ones in this cell...the boy looks so tired and worn out and the girl looks just as bad, her eyes hard like that of an adult not a young child. "Good news mortal's it's your time to go to heaven, your sins have been cleansed." at these words the two souls come back to life, there eyes sparkling in new hope and they both grip on the bars of there cells in anticipation. "This is the good of this place.." Liz points at the cell and the bars disappear. Maka watches as the boy and girl step forward nothing but over whelming happiness is shown in there expression. "Who would like to be first?" the boy lightly pushes the small girl forward and Liz smiles. "Come child." the little girl walks up, looking at her with watery eyes. "Your sins have been cleansed, it's time to go home." Liz puts a hand on the girls head and closes her eyes, the little girl lights up in brilliant light. Maka covers her eyes from the brightness but when she looks back the girl is gone. "May you rest in peace." Liz opens her eyes and looks over at crona who is trembling now. "It's your turn."

"O-O-Ok." he looks at the teenage boy as he walks up to him his eyes hopeful. His hand shakes as he slowly reaches out towards the boy but he stops, his eyes trembling.

"You can do it crona,." maka smiles reassuringly at him, causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

"Y-You really think I can?"

"I know you can." she gives him a thumbs up.

"...ok.." crona looks back his eyes set as his hand starts to light up as it gets closer to the young boy. "Your sins have been c-cleansed...it's time to go home." he places his hand on the boys head closing his eyes. The boys body lights up and maka's heart leaps for joy. _He's doing it! He's-_

"arch angel Liz!" a angel shouts loudly running towards them causing crona to open his eyes, his concentration being destroyed. The light disappears but the boy is still there looking at him confused. Crona's shoulders slump, his bangs covering his eyes.

"What is it? You just messed up that boy's chance." Liz growls looking at the angel dangerously.

"I'm sorry but there has been a breach!" he pants his eyes panicked.

"What?!" Liz's eyes get wide before she suddenly runs towards the entrance leaving them in her dust.

"A breach?" Maka looks around confused at how panicked the two angel's are.

"Were being attacked by a demon!" crona looks at her wide eyed. "It mean's he's gotten through the glass!"

"You two please go up stairs and close the second layer of glass over the ceiling, we can't let the demon get through to earth!" he looks at the teenage boy and puts his hand over him. "I'll handle the boy, go now. The other angels will need all the help they can get."

"C-Come on maka." he looks at her panicked as he starts to pull her out of the chambers, the souls still reaching out for her but she ignores them as she looks at a very tense crona. "W-we need to hurry or the demon may get through."

"We can't let that happen!" Maka remembers what the reaper told her what happens if a demon makes it to earth...

People will die.

She can't let that happen. She allows crona to pull her this time, her body tense as his as a alarm goes off, red flashing every where.

"**Danger, danger breach, breach!"** the alarm rings loudly

Crona leads her over to an elevator in the room, he quickly types something in, the doors to it opening up.

"Are you ready m-maka?" he looks over at her as they step in.

"**Danger, danger!"**

"Yeah." she looks over at him determinably.

She's going to have to be.

**Soooo cliff hanger...tell me what you guys think:) I'm sorry I had to have crona in this story but this is kid x maka unless I get enough request for a pairing change. Until next time:) this wasn't as sad, gave maka a break.**


	5. Chapter 5

"W-We're almost there." Crona shouts over the loud ringing of the alarm, the red flashing everywhere has long given Maka a head ache. "T-There's a machine just past this hallway that we can use to seal the room with glass, I-It's not much but it's all we can do."

"What's going to happen if it breaks through the glass barrier? Does it mean it's a guarantee it will make it to earth?" Maka runs alongside Crona, her hand still in his as she looks down the long hallway they are in, angel after angel past them going the opposite way, all have expressions of fear. It scares her to see these beings like this...to see the fear in their eyes. Angels are supposed to be strong right? Well if all of them are so afraid of one demon...how strong can one of them be?

"P-Pretty much, most angels will be down there trying to send it back to hell so if it makes it up here..."

"We're in trouble." Maka finishes for him gripping her fist. "It's only one demon right? Shouldn't all these angels be able to handle it?"

"Demons are very strong...t-there different from us. There fueled by pain and hate while we are fueled by nothing other than our duty..." Crona's eyes become distant as he continues to pull her along, the shadows from the red flashing lights casting over his face.

"But we out number them!" Maka watches as more angels run past them in a hurry, there faces a deadly pale...fear is starting to grip her own heart. "...how strong can they really be?"

"I-It's not just that they are strong...usually one demon wouldn't be a problem but..." his hand tightens on hers, his breath becoming jagged. "D-Death isn't here to guide us or to help us and that has never happened before. That is what makes this s-so dangerous...not the demon itself but the fact we don't know what we're doing...Death has always been here when we are attacked and he's the one who tells us who fights and who doesn't or what to do but for the first time...he isn't here."

"Well what did he tell you to do when he was here?" Maka tightens the grip on her hand. _Damn reaper, where the hell are you?!_

"T-that's the thing, we don't know. He never told us...he would always pick angels to fight but most the time he took care of the demon by himself so most of us have never had to fight..." Crona's bangs cover his eyes. "A demon has never g-gotten through the glass since Asura." He shutters at the name.

"Asura?" A chill is sent down her spine, her lips tingle as if she was a child saying a cuss word for the first time. The name made her feel dirty; made her feel afraid and she doesn't understand why, surely she doesn't know who this demon is but then why does her body shake as if she does?

"A-a demon l-lord...w-we underestimated him and he got through...we lost a lot of angel's that d-day and everyone has been afraid of a demon attack ever since...it doesn't help our l-leader isn't here."

"..." This demon lord Asura is the one who got out and caused World War 2?...That monster is the reason for so much death?...Just that one demon had caused the whole world to go into a rage, caused bombs to fly, caused families to be separated...She can now understand the chills she gets whenever his name is spoken. "Where is Asura now? ...He isn't still on earth is he?"

"N-No one knows." They keep running as Crona points to the door at the end of the hallway, it opens on command. "Some say after the war he was sent back to hell, others think he still roams the earth...I-I don't really know what to believe."

"..." Even the angels don't know? Could such an evil being still be on earth without anyone feeling him? ...The thought of Asura still being on her earth causes her stomach to twist...The thought of that monster being where her mother is. She opens her mouth to ask more about this being but once they passed through the door her mind goes a blank.

There on what seems to be a balcony, smoke is everywhere causing Maka to cough. It's hot, her skin is getting red as if she is sitting directly in the sun, but she's not. A rotten smell fills the air with the smoke, a smell of burning flesh. Maka covers her mouth, holding back a gag, it smells so horrible, as if someone dug up a month old corpse and then decided to burn it. Disgusting. Screams sound loudly, painfully coming from down below, sounds of gun shots and ripping and slicking accompany the screams of desperation and pain. Her body moves without her wanting to and before she knows it she's at the end of the balcony looking down. Horror is a word to describe terrifying things, things that you don't understand that send chills down your spine but she can't even use that word to describe what she is seeing, it would be the biggest understatement.

The balcony is right above the glass room that she had first seen hell in giving the perfect view of the hellish beast that the angels are fighting. This...this is a beast true nightmares are made of. It's huge, towering over all the angels that are surrounding it, the poor angels all look worn out, blood staining there used-to-be pure garments. The beast looks at them all with a devilish smirk, the skin of his mouth ripping to show his large, jagged teeth. Large claws come out of its red and cracked hands, the claws looking like knifes, sharp and deadly. IT's tail swishes back and forth in anticipation, it's red eyes shining through with delight as it strikes a unfortunate angel with its large claws, they go completely though, cutting through the angel's flesh coming out the other side. The poor soul lets out a strangled cry as its blood pours out. The demon roars with glee at such a sight, ignoring the attacks by the other angels like it's nothing as he rips the angel off his claw and throws the poor soul into a group of angels, knocking them down...how can she even describe how much this scares her? Her knees give as she watches an angel who is set on fire run around screaming in agony...

"M-Maka, don't look."

She looks over realizing Crona isn't by her side anymore, he's on a computer on the wall typing something in quickly. "Crona...there losing, and that thing is..." Her whole body trembles, her teeth chatter. She knows her face is pale and she feels sick. She wishes this all were a nightmare for no matter what they can't hurt you, you always wake up...but this...this is real. She doesn't want to look any more but her eyes are glued to the sight, glued to the demon that is viciously throwing the angels around like there nothing, at the demon who is soaked in blood, his large T-Rex shaped body easily crushing any angel who gets in its way...

"I-I know, just don't look...once I get this glass up I'm getting you out of here." Crona clicks on something, Maka watches as a thick sheet of glass starts to come out of the wall below the balcony, intending on sealing the beast in the room. She should stop looking, she wants to stop looking but she can't...the horrible sight of this beast having her stuck to the spot, fear has her stuck to the spot. The demon suddenly looks up, it's snake- like eyes locking onto her, Maka's heart freezes in fear as it smirks at her. The angels below see the monsters change of interest, their faces becoming paler as they jump on the thing, some stabbing it with their swords, the others that are unarmed just hit it as hard as they can. The demon shakes as a dog would shake water off of its fur, this sending all the angels flying of and into the wall hard. The monster wastes no time and jumps up when it's free, jumping towards her with a ghastly grin on its face. _The glass isn't closed yet! It's going to make it through! _

"Crona!" Maka screams, sweat dripping down her fore head. "Make the glass go faster! It's coming!"

"I-I can't!" Crona types desperately in the machine his eyes panicked, all the while the demon is getting closer, and closer. Right when the glass is about to close the monster squeezes through the small space, the glass closing behind it...sealing the monster with the two. Maka screams as the thing lands next to her causing the aground to tremble under its large weight. Her skin feels as if it's on fire from being so close to this thing, but again she can't move, the weight of fear holding her down.

"**You look delicious girl...mm and that fear...you're just my type." **The thing chuckles darkly, its jaws close to her face where she can see the bloody flesh stuck in his teeth. **"I wonder what you'll taste like?"** It's opening its mouth, getting closer to her. Her blood turns to ice...she is so scared...so terrified yet she is just sitting here! She can't even move!

"G-Get away from her!" Crona jumps on the beast wrapping his arms around the beast large neck as if trying to choke him. Maka's eyes get wide at the angel's bravery, moving and acting where she couldn't.

"**What the hell is this?**!" The demon roars swinging his body around causing Crona to let go and to be hit by its large pointy tail. Crona flies into the wall next to the machine, a hole around his body from the force of the hit. The boy cries out in pain and a new feeling other than fear has a hold of her heart.

"Crona!" Maka shouts getting up to run to her friend and aid him, fear no longer holding her down.

"M-Maka run!" He looks at her, blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"**I don't think so!"** The demon gets in front of Maka, blocking the way to her friend, that horrible smirk still frozen on its face. **"This party's just getting started!"** He quickly turns when Maka tried to run past him hitting her hard in the stomach with its tail, she cries out in pain as she flies back from the monster hitting the ground hard, she skids to a stop on her side. Maka coughs holding her stomach, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. That hurt. It felt as if someone just threw a 20 pound brick at her stomach, if she was alive such a hit would have broken her ribs no doubt. She coughs more holding onto her stomach as if that would stop the pain. The hit didn't just hurt, it burns, and it still burns causing Maka to whimper like a sad child. Fear takes a hold of her again as the demon takes a couple steps towards her, snickering at her pain, licking its non-existing lips as if her pain was causing him to get hungry.

"M-Maka!" Crona cries and she forces herself to sit up, grinding her teeth at how much it hurts but she can't just sit here.

"**Well this is easy."** The demon stops, looking up at the ceiling, the only thing blocking it from earth. **"Without Death here, getting through is a piece of cake...I was hoping for more of a challenge but here I am fighting a mortal and a weak angel...you're both pathetic...especially you."** The monster turns so it's facing Crona, the boy shaking a little as he tries to steady himself. **"The girl has an excuse for she is nothing but a mortal but you, you're an angel without wings, you are a lost cause yet you dare put your hands on me? Do you not know who I am boy?! I'll put you threw hell! I'll rip those barely visible wings off and shove them down your throat!" **With each word the monster's voice gets deeper, fire coming out of its mouth as it gets closer to Crona, who is shaking like a leaf, his teeth chattering obviously a victim to fear just as she was. She has to do something or Crona's a goner.

"Leave him alone you ass! Why are you turning your back on me? Are you scared of a mortal?!" Maka growls trying to get this thing's attention, she would not let it hurt her new friend. The demon pauses and turns to face her, its red eyes lighting up. **"Ah...what is this now?"** It smirks again the fire disappearing from its mouth. **"Such anger inside you...I can feel it now and oh I can see it rotting that dress of yours...tell me mortal why are you here with the angels when you belong to us?"** It starts walking towards her it's smirk never falling. **"I would watch how you speak to me girl, by the look of your dress, you and me will be spending some time together in hell soon. You don't know what pain is girl."** Maka grips her fist her breath catching as the thing just keeps getting closer and closer. "**I'd love to show you now..."** It frowns as it looks up at the ceiling. **"...But it seems I have run out of time"** It looks down at Maka and smirks. **"The world is waiting for me, waiting for destruction and madness. Who would I be not to deliver?"** A ghastly grin comes to the demons lips as he gives her one last look over before it jumps up, towards the ceiling, towards earth. **"I'll make sure to say Hi to your mother."**

"You fucking bastard!" A rage fills her over powering the pain in her stomach as she stands up, running towards the monster. Her eyes burning flames. "You're not going anywhere!" This thing is threatening her home, threatening her mother. She screams as she jumps up after the monster, her rage over powering any other feeling as she grabs a hold of its foot. At contact with the beast's flesh it burns her hands but she doesn't care, she holds on. She doesn't really know what this will do but she has to do something she can't let this thing get to earth, get to her mother. She has to stop it.

"M-Maka no!"

"**Get off you bitch!**" The monster growls turning back and swiping at her with its large claws. Maka moves her head quickly the tip of the knife like claw almost touches her nose.

"No!" Maka growls in defiance as the beast tries to shake her off, she just grips his leg tighter grinding her teeth at the pain. As the two go higher Maka's grip starts to loosen, to Maka's dismay and the demon's glee. The monster does one final shake, Maka not being able to hold on any longer. Her eyes widen as the thing turns on her, a huge smirk on his face. **"Bye, bye mortal."** His claws launch out towards her, Maka turns to try to get out of its way...but it's too late. She moves fast enough so that the hit isn't fatal but the long, sharp claws make their mark on her arm, slicing deep into her. She screams in pain, not even having time to react before the monster hits her with its tail again sending her flying down towards the closed glass at a dangerous speed. She screams, the pain is so much, her eyes go wide panic as she watches the demon go through the ceiling...they failed...it got through...people are going to die...

Her mother...

Maka keeps screaming even as she feels arms wrap around her, something soft pressed behind her, jagged breathing on her neck. She doesn't have time to register what's going on as she continues to scream in agony, her arm hurting so bad that she wants to chop it off, anything to stop this searing pain! She finally hits the glass or rather whatever is behind her hits the glass, it breaks beneath them as they go through, some of the broken shards of glass cut her cheek but that's it. Maka can't stop screaming as she falls...she failed...it's going to kill people...what if...her mother?... the arms around her tighten their grip but it brings no comfort ...the demon got through...she couldn't stop it...she failed her fellow humans...she failed her mother. She finally hits the ground, whatever is below her takes the blunt of the hit, he cries out in pain, the grip around her loosening till she falls out of his arms and hits the ground herself, landing on her side. The fall wasn't bad but she landed on her wounded arm, causing tears to come to her eyes, blurring her vision for a moment as she tries to sit up only to fall back down. She wipes her eyes trying to see what had broken her fall, her breath catches. Crona lays in front of her on his side, his eyes shut tightly his expression nothing but pain. He groans softly, him biting his lip to hold back a cry. He's hurt...and he's hurt badly...he had broken her fall...he had saved her... her eyes water as she looks at how cut up his robe is from the glass and his blood that stains it.

"Crona!" Maka forces herself up holding her hurt arm she runs over to the boy. Crona groans in response his eyes fluttering open, his dark eyes lock on her, his expression softening. "M-Maka you're ok..."

"But you're not!" She falls to her knees before him looking over his wounds.

"Y-your arm..." Crona frowns deeply looking at the wound Maka wouldn't dare look at. "H-he hurt you...I couldn't stop him."

"That doesn't matter...Crona...you." Maka stares at the angel's wings that are twisted up in an unnatural angle, his robe open in the back showing his bloody flesh. Her stomach tightens...why does her fate just keep getting worse?

"I-It's ok...F-Friends help each other right?...T-that's what you said..." He smiles weakly at her even though she knows the pain he's in, his smile suddenly falls, fear in his dark eyes as he looks behind her. "M-Maka please you have to get out of here!" She turns confused at his change of expression, her heart falls.

No...no...how is this possible?...no...

The whole glass room is stained with blood, angels bodies lay around everywhere some have been ripped to shreds, while others are alive but to hurt to move. Her pupils shrink as her eyes fall on yet another demon...this one looks like a wolf, with tentacles coming out of its back, it walks closer to Liz, the arch angel trapped in a corner panting heavily her beautiful dress now is ruined with rips and her body full of cuts. She points a white gun at the demon, angel wings embedded on the side, it shakes in her hand, her eyes wide with fear. She is the last angel standing...how the hell is there another demon?! Didn't the reaper say they only come one at a time?! What the hell is going on here and where is he?!

The demon howls before jumping towards Liz, baring its sharp teeth. She shoots rapidly at it, blasting holes into the monster but it doesn't stop the demon, it lands on top of her, pinning her down by standing on her arms. It grows in delight as Liz cries out in pain, its jaw opening as it gets closer to her face. It's going to kill her; Maka has had enough of all of this.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Maka screams as she picks a piece of broken glass from the floor, using her good hand she chunks it at the demon her rage sending it flying right into the monster's side. The wolf thing stops and turns its head towards her looking at her blankly.

"Mortal, don't!" Liz cries looking at her seriously but the deed has been done. The demon suddenly grins at her, getting off of Liz it runs toward her, it's serpent like tongue hanging out of its mouth, its yellow eyes looking at her hungrily. Maka's eyes get wide, her legs trembling from her weakness.

"No damn it! Death's going to kill me if you get hurt!" Liz shouts as she shoots at the monster but that doesn't stop it, it's getting closer.

"M-Maka run!" Crona cries trying to get up but he just falls back down. She wants to run, she wants to leave this place but fear has a hold of her again, turning her legs into jelly. There of no use to her. She trembles watching the demon get closer. Crona and Liz's shouts getting tuned out as if it's just her and this beast. It's like watching a train come towards you, you know you must move but...the fear holds you down, the certain death holds you down. She can't move.

Let this demon take her. She has failed.

Maka closes her eyes excepting her fate, her body becomes still as she waits for the pain that she knows is about to come. She hears it howl...here it comes. She waits for the demon's jaws to sink into her but...it never happens. She feels something soft brush against her cheeks, the demon whimpering coming right after. Maka opens her eyes and they widen...It's him.

The reaper stands in front of her, his cloak moving around as if wind is blowing, it brushes gently against her face. The reapers eyes burn dangerously as he holds the demon by its jaw, the wolf whimpering in response, its yellow eyes shaking in fear. "**Die."** he growls before ripping the wolf's top jaw off, ripping its head in half. The demon lets out a strangled cry before it falls to the floor, dead. Maka's eyes widen...he killed that thing like it was nothing...how strong is this guy?! The reaper suddenly turns around facing her, his hands stained black with the demon's blood. "Mortal..." his expression softens as he looks at her bruised up face. "I..." He clenches his fist before turning away from her, his expression nothing but rage. "What has happen here? Can I not go out to work without this place going to hell? Why is the mortal here on the battle field?! Liz come here! Why is she here? You were supposed to watch over her!"

"I-I don't know why she's here, I left her for we were attacked by two demon's my lord, at the same time. They needed my help, I left her in the chambers I did not bring her here." Liz limps over, looking panicked.

"There was another one?" The reapers eyes get wide. "Where is it?"

"It got through!" Maka shouts getting the reapers attention; she looks at him her eyes shaking. "We have to go after him!"

"You know very well that once a demon gets through we can do nothing about it." He doesn't turn towards her, Maka guessing he hasn't notice the cut on her arm and she wants to keep it that way...she has a feeling if he sees it he will have a fit. He looks over at Liz. "Get are nurses to help the wounded and gather the angels, we must clean this mess up."

"Got it." Liz quickly flies out of the room in a hurry.

"We have to!" Maka takes a step forward in desperation, her legs give out and she falls. The reaper quickly catches her, holding her close to his chest as he looks down at her blankly. "Please." Maka looks up at him tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "He...threatened my mother! He's going to hurt my mother! We have to stop him please!"

"Mortal...your arm." He's eyes flash as he grabs a hold of her hurt arm, lifting it up towards him...something changes in his eyes, a frown coming to his face. "How did this happen?...and your hands!" he pulls on both her hands pulling them closer to him, Maka looks down seeing what he's talking about, her hands are red, almost looking melted. "You...you tried to fight it didn't you?" Maka just stares at him her expression giving her away. His face changes to that of extreme anger. "You fool! What were you thinking?! You are a mortal you can do nothing against a demon, what you did was suicide! It could have ripped you apart! If not for me being here, you would have been this demon's meal." He nods over to the dead wolf carcass. "Don't be so stupid!"

"I'm alive aren't I?" Maka snaps, her eyes burning as she rips her hands away from him. "I couldn't just stand there and let it go to earth!"

"Barely! Look at your arm!" He growls back as he pulls her back to him, fire in his eyes. "Stop moving you're going to hurt yourself more."

"I don't care!" Maka huffs trying to push herself away from him. "I don't care if I'm hurt or if I get more hurt, we have to go after that demon!"

"We can't mortal."

"My mother-

"Hush." The reaper puts a finger to her mouth his expression softening again as he looks at the tears that are forming in the corner of her eyes. "Your fears are for nothing, rest assured that demon will not touch your mother."

"How do you know?!" Maka tries to pull away from him, glaring.

"Just trust me."

"Like hell I'm-

"Hush, I promise you mortal, he will not touch your mother." Angels pile into the room, picking up the wounded and the dead. Maka's eyes shake as she looks at the reaper. "Believe me or not but we can do nothing about the demon that got through."

"You..." Maka grinds her teeth, her legs becoming weak again.

"My lord." Justin suddenly lands next to them, he gets on his knees and bows his head before death. "I have found that the demon who has gotten through is Adramelech."

"Ah, that fellow...seems I'll have some more work to do." Maka finally gets out of his gasps, the boy looks at her blankly before looking back down at Justin. "Thank you."

"Where the hell were you?!" Liz lands next to Maka glaring at the other arch angel. "I had to fight one demon all by myself!"

"Justin came to get me." The reaper looks over a Liz. "If not for him, you all would have been dead, show him some respect."

"..." Liz sets her jaw but by her eyes, Maka knows she has more to say.

"My lord." Justin smiles up at the reaper, his blue eyes shining. "You speak so highly of me when I am nothing but a servant."

"Oh bother." Liz whispers to Maka rolling her eyes. "Suck up."

"Y-yeah." Maka's eyes wonder over to Crona, her eyes widen. Crona lays on the glass, his eyes closed and his body limp. "Crona!" Maka runs over to him and starts shaking him fearing the worse. "Crona!" she calls more desperately.

"M-Maka I don't know how to deal with you shaking me." Crona groans his eyes fluttering open, he looks at her weakly.

"Crona!" Maka shouts for joy as she hugs the boy close just happy he's alive, that her only friend didn't leave her.

"...What is this?" The reaper stares down at her but something changes in those blank eyes as he watches her hug the other boy.

"Oh...well those two became friends while you were gone." Liz chuckles nervously at the look the reaper gives her.

An angel suddenly lands next to Justin and whispers in his ear before flying away. "Ah, it seems Crona tried to fight the demon for Maka's sake and even protected her from a long fall down here with his body, that's why he is in such bad shape." Justin looks over at the boy with cold eyes. "He broke the rules and fought when he isn't authorized to, only angels are even allowed in this room! He must be punished for his actions, for tainting this ground."

"Are you serious?" Maka looks at the arch angel in disbelief as Crona tenses in her arms. "He saved me!"

"And he broke the rules." Justin looks over at the reaper. "My lord you must act on this."

"Yes, you are right." The reaper's eerie eyes fall on Crona, his expression hard as stone. "Come here."

"He can't even stand! He's hurt!" Maka growls. "You're not going to hurt him for helping me!"

"M-Maka it's ok." Crona forces himself up as he looks over at her, she stares at him with wide eyes. "I-I must listen to my L-Leader."

"Crona..." Maka watches as he limps over to Death, he falls on his knees before him, his bangs covering his eyes.

"**For what you have done I have no choice but to...**" The reaper's hand lights up, his cold eyes looking down at him.

"Don't hurt him you ass hole!" Maka shouts, as Liz looks at the scene in disbelief and Justin smirks.

"...give you your wings." A pair of hologram looking wings appear in his hand, his expression soft when Crona whips his head up looking at the reaper with disbelief. "Congratulations."

"What?!" All shout looking at the reaper in shock. Maka just looks at the reaper...frozen by surprise.

"But my lord! He broke the rules! Why are you rewarding him with wings when he deserves to be punished?" Justin looks at the reaper with wide eyes.

"Should I punish this angel when he has saved what belongs to me? Punish him for taking my place and protecting the mortal when I couldn't? I don't think so Justin." The reaper brings his hand closer to Crona. "You have proven yourself worthy of these wings by your courage, take them, take them and be an angel."

"I-I-I..." Crona's eyes water as he looks at the wings in the reaper's hand, his face lights up in happiness, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Maka can't help but to smile despite the pain she is in at the sight...her hate going down just a little for the reaper for this action. Crona reaches out a shaky hand, his whole body trembles in anticipation. Once his hand finds the reaper's his whole body lights up, the light is so blinding Maka has to look away even though she doesn't want to. The light dims enough for her to look back and she gasps.

Crona is standing up now, his robe has been replaced with a pure white one, his wings that use to be so tiny are now large, Crona spreads them out looking at them with disbelief. To Maka's surprise there still grey...all the other angel's wings are white but she's happy they stayed that color. The difference makes them all the more beautiful. Crona's body seems to have a glow to it now, the dark bags under his eyes disappearing but his eyes still hold a sadness in them...it's less than before but Maka can see it's still there...he's gorgeous...finally his body the angel his heart already was. "I-I'm...I-I..." Crona trembles, a wobbly smile coming to his lips.

"You did it Crona!" Maka shouts getting closer to her friend. "You got your wings! I told you, you could do it!"

"M-Maka..." Crona grips his arm his smile seems to grow as his dark eyes look at her. "T-Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? You're the one who saved me! This was all you buddy." Maka grins and gives him a thumbs up. Crona blushes darkly before turning towards the reaper, he bows his head. "A-And thank you my lord!"

"No need to thank me Crona, you earned it." Justin suddenly flies away, the reaper watching him go blankly. "...Since you are an angel now I want you to help Liz sort out this mess, get the other angels to fix the glass, tend to the hurt, and clean up the blood. I want everyone to report to the meeting hall later for an announcement, so be sure to inform every one of this."

"Yes, sir." Both Crona and Liz put a hand to their heart.

"Come on Crona." Liz flies off, already barking orders to the fresh angels that came into the use to be battle field.

"No more doing dishes anymore." Maka smiles at Crona when he looks at her.

"Y-Yeah..." His eyes shift back and forth before falling on her. "M-Maka I-

"Crona don't make me regret giving you those wings already." Death looks at him coldly causing the pink haired boy to tense up.

"S-Sorry!" He quickly takes off after Liz, his wings flapping awkwardly him obviously not being use to them.

"That was unnecessary." Maka glares at him as Death comes closer to her.

"Come we are getting out of here." He holds a hand out to her, ignoring her comment. Rage grabs hold of her again when she looks into those cold yellow eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere with you unless it's back home to make sure my mother's safe! How can you just let the monster out without trying to stop him?!" Maka growls taking a step back.

"We can do nothing about the demon, we can only clean up the mess afterward." His eyes narrow. "Why should I reward you with seeing your mother when you have down nothing but disobey me and act a fool? Just look at you! Your fitly from your hate, and hurt by your stupidity"

"I don't care! I really don't even care! Do you think I care what happens to me? When I sat there and gave myself to you for my mother? Knowing it wasn't heaven, that I would not be happy I still took your hand. I don't care about myself, not at all. I would gladly let that demon rip me apart if it would protect my mother..." Maka's eyes burn dangerously at the reaper. "At least that would be a fate without me stuck to an ass hole like you!" Her body trembles and he just keeps looking at her blankly, she hates it so much. "You...you left me here! What happen to that whole speech of you protecting me as long as I stayed by you? Well you weren't even here for me to stay by! You left me with angels that hate me, left me alone to deal with that. You left me to clean after them, do you know what I endured? I've been hit, spit on, and been called every name in the book. And then...this shit happens." Her eyes start to water again but she doesn't care. "Where the hell were you?! Angel's died! A demon got through! I didn't even understand what was happening, you never prepared me for such a horrible thing...you weren't here for your people and you weren't here for me! I'm sick of you! I'm sick, sick, sick of you!"

"This was not my fault. I had work to do, how was I to know such a thing was to happen?" He clenches his fist, his eyes flaring. "I will not tolerate how you are speaking to me, I am your master! You are mine! Keep speaking and I will be sure to punish you."

"What else could you possibly do?" Maka gestures to her arm that still stings so bad, something changes in the reapers eyes, as her tears start to pour down. "You...you took me from my mother and you won't let me see her even after a demon has threatened her...the reason I gave my soul you will not let me see if she is ok...I'm here in this place with hell and demons...I'm stuck to you, stuck in this place...the only thing I have is the fact that my mother is alive...take that away and I have nothing else left to lose...hell may be down by my feet but I'm already in it." She clenches her fist not able to look at the boy.

"You don't know what hell is but you keep it up and I'll make sure you do." The reaper growls, his voice so dark that it should scare Maka to death but...she's already dead. She doesn't care at this point. Her mother...her mother could be in danger but she can't do anything. She's stuck here. Stuck to _him._

Maka opens her mouth to just scream at him when clapping is heard, causing her to pause. Both her and the reaper raise an eye brow at the random sound before looking in the direction it seems to be coming from, below their feet. Maka jumps back startled at seeing what looks to be an angel beneath the glass. He stares up at the two clapping his hands together, a sharp grin on his face. "My, my, such drama!" The boy coos, his eyes flying on Maka and his grin grows. His teeth look of that of a shark, his blood- red eyes shining when they fall on her. She takes another step back. There is no way this guy is an angel...but he's not like the two other demons she saw before. This guy looks...human, his shirt is off exposing many scars he has on his tan body giving him an edgy look. His white hair spikes up and goes every wear making him look all the more wild. Large black wings come out of his back, flapping every couple of seconds to keep him elevated...a feeling of madness, a feeling of power grips her at looking at this being, her body trembling again, a panic griping her heart. _This...what is this guy...!_

"Get out of here Soul. Before I destroy you once and for all." Death growls his eyes burning at seeing the boy beneath them.

"Hey no need to get hasty Death, I'm just here to help you guys out." The boy pouts at him.

"Do you take me as a fool?!" He growls taking a step forward, his cloak starting to fly around as if a strong wind is blowing it.

"Chill out, I've only come to tell you this. 'Who you see as your ally is really your enemy, and who you see as your enemy is really your ally.' Behold! You have a traitor amongst you."

"A traitor?" Maka looks at the boy and frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Don't listen to a word he says." Death looks over at her seriously. "His words are poison, he is just trying to mess with us."

"Oh but I'm not." Soul smirks up at death. "Don't you think it's strange that the one time you are gone two demons decide to attack at the same time? How do you think they knew you were gone hm? Someone alerted them, one of your fellow angels."

"I will not believe that an angel of mine would betray us, we have values here unlike your kind." Death growls.

"Believe what you want." Soul sneakers as he does an odd twirl. "But things are about to get real interesting."

"If you know so much then who is the traitor?" Maka takes a step forward, a boldness setting over her at feeling an anger in her heart. If there is a traitor that person is the cause of all of this, of the demon getting through, and her mother's danger. She must know.

"Ah, now that juicy piece of information will cost ya." he stops spinning and beams up at her.

"Mortal stop talking-

"What do you want?" Maka asks getting a big grin from the demon and a growl from the reaper.

"I told you to stop talking! Must you always disobey me?" he grabs hold of her arm that's not hurt, she rips it right out of his clutches.

"Don't touch me!"

"Now, now, let's be cool guys." Soul puts up his hands defensively at the glares the two are giving each other. They slowly look at him, the glare never falling. "From the looks of it you two will like this." His grin becomes painfully large as he looks up at Maka. "For the information I want you my dear..."

"What?" Maka takes a step back her eyes wide.

"This will solve everyone's problem. It's obvious you don't like Death and Death doesn't like you, come with me and I can take you away from him, and him away from you." His eyes fall on the reaper who is just looking down at him blankly. "You will get information on the traitor and you will be able to stop the angel before he does more damage." His eyes dance madly. "And I will get a new meal...A new girl to make scream! Ohhh I'm sooo excited...just look at you sweet heart...such hate in your heart...such pain...you don't belong up there you belong down here with me."

"..." Death puts a hand to his chin as if he is really considering it. Maka's eyes get wide, panic griping her heart. Ok so she hates this reaper but what would this demon do to her?! A meal? Make her scream? This does not sound appealing to her at all, even if she would be away from Death. His cold eyes fall on her. "Hmm...you strike a good deal Soul...I get to get rid of this burden and I can maintain order amongst the angels. How could I possibly refuse?"

"You...!" Maka's face becomes hot, she grinds her teeth. "You bastard!"

"Yes, yes get angry girl...I'm loving it." Soul chuckles.

"Is this not what you wanted?" Death suddenly is right in front of her, grabbing her good arm tightly, this time she cannot get out of his gasp. "To be rid of me? ...If being with me is hell, then how much more worse can it be?" He growls harshly in her ear as Maka struggles with him, trying to get away.

"Get the hell off of me!" Maka cries.

"Come up here Soul and claim this girl. I don't wish to even be near her any longer." Death looks down at the demon, who's grin never has falling at watching the scene.

"With pleasure..." Soul purrs as he flies through the hole in the glass room, he lands in front of the two, licking his lips at Maka, who stares back at him her green eyes wide with fear. "Don't worry girl I'll have a lot of fun with you...I think the first thing I'm going to do is sink my teeth into that cut on your arm there...I might as well get rid of that arm while I'm at it...that will be fun won't it?" He laughs madly, Maka is trembling now as the reaper pulls her closer to this being.

"Stop it! I don't want to go with him!" She looks at the reaper pleadingly, her eyes shaking.

"As I recall you're sick of me and believe me I'm sick of you." he pulls her closer than stops locking eyes with the demon. "Give me the information and I'll hand you the girl, I do not trust you."

"I don't trust you either Death." Soul scoffs.

"Fine then come here, I will shake on it and give you my word and as a reaper you know I cannot go back on that." He holds tightly onto Maka, her screaming now.

"Alright." Soul smirks as he walks closer, his eyes getting hungrier by the minute. "Ohhh that scream...I can't wait, I can't wait!"

"Let me go you monster!" Maka cries in desperation as Soul just keeps getting closer, Death still holding on her tightly.

"Then why would I let you go if I am what you say a monster?" His eyes narrow as they look at her. "If you say I am one, then this action is justified. This is an action a monster would do is it not?" Death reaches his other hand out towards the demon. "Here, hurry and take my hand. I suggest you cut off her tongue, she likes to move it too much for her own good."

"No I want her to have that...she'll need it for some of our games." He chuckles darkly. "We will put that moving tongue to work won't we now girl?" He reaches out to touch Death's hand, to seal her fate with him.

"No! Please!" Maka screams looking at the reaper, tears forming in her eyes. "I take it back!" She bows her head. "...I'm sorry..."

"...I'm sorry too." He reaches out to the demon, Maka watching in horror...this is it...a new hell is about to be open to her..._I'm sorry mother...it's best you don't know what happen to me..._ "I'm sorry for this." The reaper suddenly instead of taking the demon's hand he grabs him by the head, he growls as he throws him down, breaking the glass Soul falls through falling fast down to the pit from which he came. Maka's eyes widen and she looks at him with her mouth open..._what?_

"What the fuck reaper?!" Soul growls coming back up but he stays beneath the glass, his face busied up from where he had grabbed him. "I...I was about to tell you who is betraying you! I was about to take that girl!"

"She is mine." He states bluntly letting go of Maka, she can just stare at him in disbelief.

"But...but you! You said so yourself she is a burden! Why would you do that?!"

"She is a burden, but she is my burden." Death actually smirks at the demon. "Did you really believe I would ever make a deal with you? Your nothing but scum, like I would believe a word you say. This time was just a hit, the next time I will rip you to pieces do you understand me?" His eyes turn dangerous again. **"Now get"**

"Oh Death...you naughty boy..." Soul starts to chuckle but he backs away. "You stole what belongs to hell, surely this girl isn't even supposed to be with you..." The demon gets a dangerous look on his face, one of pure rage. "I will not forget this Death, this action will be the fall of you. You will suffer for your trickery, on my name I swear I will kill you, I will drag you down to hell and show you there's things far worse than death, far worse than you!" He growls darkly before flying back down into the pit, disappearing from there sight.

"Y-You...didn't give me to him..." Maka finally speaks, her eyes still wide.

"Consider this a warning." He looks over at her. "I did not hand you over to hell this time but keep disobeying me and I'll make sure that is your fate, do you understand?"

"Y-Yeah..." She nods, for the first time she actually fears him...she now understands how much power he has over her...

"Good, come let us clean you up." He out stenches his hand towards her. She takes his hand without comment. When her hand falls in his, they light up making her close her eyes. When she opens them back up there in the hotel suit room...her room. Death leads her over to her bed and sits her down, she moves like a mindless puppet still in shock from that whole scene. He looks over her arm for a moment before running his fingertips against it gently. This snaps Maka out of her shock state.

"Ow that hurts!" She growls ripping her arm away from him.

"I'm sorry but I must touch it to heal it." He looks at her blankly.

"Ok..." Maka closes her eyes as she hands him her arm. She feels his fingertips start to brush over the cut again, her breath hisses. It hurts.

"This may sting a little but it will fix you up." Her eyes open and she is face to face with the reaper, his face so close to hers. "I am sorry for leaving you here, I should not have done that. I promise you I will not leave you like that again." His hand starts to light up, her arm lighting up with it. Maka bits her lip holding back a cry. "I don't want such a thing to happen again."

"...It doesn't matter..." She mumbles bitterly, as she clenches her fist at the burning pain the reapers touch is giving her on her arm.

"...we have some work to do because of that demon getting through." He watches her, his face never changing. "But once I have you cleaned up, I'll take you to see your mother."

"What?!" Maka whips her head up looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "R-Really?"

"Yes."

"But I thought you said-

"I said we could do nothing about the demon, I did not say I would not take you to your mother." He sighs. "You came up with that all on your own."

"...I..." She looks down almost feeling ashamed for some reason.

"There, good as new." The light goes away from her arm and when she looks down the long cut is no longer there, the pain gone. He takes both her hands into his and they start to light up. Maka growls in pain. "It's almost done."

"G-Good." She grinds her teeth until the light stops, his hands come out of hers. Her hands are no longer melted. She looks at them for a moment before looking at the reaper. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome. You see, I'm not as bad as you make me out to be, you just must listen to me." He stands up and does a weird hand sign, a black cloak like the one he is wearing appears next to her on the bed. She raises an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"Your cloak, you will need it when you work for me." He looks at her dress, his nose wrinkling a little. "And you can use it to cover up yourself."

"..." Maka looks down...ok it's really not a dress anymore! The dress has been reduced to nothing but a rag covering her chest and a dirty skirt. Her stomach and thighs are all exposed. Her cheeks turn a dark pink as she quickly grabs the cloak and throws it on, wanting to hide this shameful thing.

"Much better." He comments once the cloak is fully on.

"Yeah really." Maka sighs of relief, the heavy garment is actually very soft. She looks over at the reaper a moment. "...you gave up your chance of finding the traitor..."

"I don't really believe there is one." He locks eyes with her. "Who would be foolish enough to cross me?"

_Hell if I know! Liz was right he is creepy as hell! He...he used almost sending me to hell as a lesson...I have to be careful..._

"I don't know but I think you should still consider it." Maka crosses her arms.

"That does not matter right now. We have a lot of work to do mortal." He reaches his hand out to her.

Maka looks at it a moment before looking up at him. "You know I have a name right? If I'm going to be with you for who knows how long, I might like it better if you called me by my name."

"I do not care for your name." He looks at her coldly again. "You are just a mortal to me so that is what you will be called. Now come." He reaches out his hand towards her again.

Maka sets her jaw. _Don't say anything, he's an asshole yes but you don't want to end up in hell do you? ...think of mom ...you're about to see her._ She takes a deep breath. "Ok." she reaches out and takes his hand.

"Hm? Impressive, no smart comment?" He pulls her closer to him. "I guess I really scared you...good, maybe now you will just do as you are told. Maybe now you finally understand that you are mine...that I am your master."

"...Just take me to my mom." Maka bows her head "...I need her."

"...As you wish." They begin to light up, his grip tightening on her hand as he leans closer to her. "Mortal..."

"..." Maka closes her eyes as both of them disappear.

She hates it here.

She hates him.

She hates the demons.

She hates this fate.

But...

She loves her mother.

She is who gives her the strength to do this, to hold her tongue, and to fight demons. She is the one she needs now; to make sure she is alright, that this fate is not all in vain.

_Please mom ...give me strength...I can't do this alone..._

I need you.

**Hey sorry this took me awhile but I wanted to make sure it was good and I now have a beta reader for this story, Lonely Rain :) So you guys don't have to worry about my grammar problems anymore and can just focus on the story. Tell me if it was good or bad :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure.**_

_**- Author Unknown**_

A wind gently blows against her face, her bangs moving slowly at each gust. Maka opens her eyes, widening them as she realizes where she is.

"...Why are we here?" Maka looks at the reaper who is looking at the chilling scenery blankly, the wind blowing his hair, his cloak ruffling. "You said you were taking me to my mother."

"And I am." His eerie eyes lock onto hers. "She is here."

"...Why?" Maka looks at the trees that seem to be reaching for her, looks at the dead grass beneath her feet, looks at all the different tombstones...she didn't want to come back here...the place where she was put under ground...this isn't what she needed to see...she needed comfort but instead her stomach turns all the more.

"Most likely to visit your grave." He begins to walk, leading Maka with him through the dark cemetery. She looks up at the full moon, the clouds moving eerily across it, casting shadows in this place of the dead. She grips her cloak, and grips the reaper's hand tighter without realizing it ...the trees seem to get closer as they move, as they get closer to her resting place.

"But it's so late..." Maka mumbles as an owl shrieks, causing shills to go down her spine. The reaper doesn't comment as he continues to lead her, the moon casts shadows over his face making it so he almost completely bends in with the darkness, making his creepy eyes shining all the brighter. She eyes all of the tomb stones wryly...she's never liked it here. Death comes to a stop in front of a certain tomb stone, Maka's heart sinks. "She's not here..." She looks around for her mother desperately, her eyes panicked...she needs her.

"Not yet but she will be." He states staring down at the small stone. "Now we just wait."

"...Are you sure she's ok? That the demon didn't get to her?" She looks at him, her voice trembling as her mind is cluttered with things that could have happen to her mother..._What would he have done to her?...Is she hurt right now? Why isn't she here? What-_

"Your mother is fine, I feel her and I doubt the demon would waste the little power he has on her anyway." He crosses his arms, looking over at her from the corner of his eye, studying her still panicked expression. "He would not waste his one shot on someone like your mother. Don't worry."

"One shot...?"

"Yes, once a demon has made it to earth it has only one shot, one chance to do whatever it wants before its power runs out and it is put into a deep slumber." He sighs. "It depends on how strong the demon is of what it can do to earth with its one shot, but the demon that got through was a weak one. It would not waste that shot on your mother, I promise you."

"He was..." Maka looks at him with disbelief..._That demon was weak?...I'd hate to see a strong one then..._ She remembers its husky voice, and the way it chuckled so darkly at her pain, her teeth almost start to chatter but she stops herself when she notices the reaper's judgmental eyes on her... "Do..." She takes a deep breath to regain herself. "Do they go back to hell to sleep...or..."

"They stay on earth; of where they go to sleep I do not know."

"Wait...if they stay on earth..." her eyes widen. "How many demons have made it through?!"

"Eh, I lost count." He shrugs as if it's nothing.

"What?! Then all of those demons are still here? ...They're just..."

"Sleeping." He states bluntly _again_ like it's nothing.

"Are they going to wake back up?! I mean how could you let so many get through?" Her eyes are still wide...fear griping her heart but this time it's not for herself.

"The demon that got through today was the first in many years but you have to take in account we have been doing this since Adam and Eve ate of the fruit of good and evil in the garden of Eden, committing the first sin, thus opening the gates of hell to you mortal's but also the gates for demons into earth." He closes his eyes. "That is when I became Death...for when you mortals sin you not only open the doors to hell, but you had created Death...you were not meant to die...but you caused it out of greed." He opens his eyes, just to look at her coldly. "Most demons got through when we started our work, we were not used to such violence...all we knew were peace and joy but not anymore...so do not point the finger at me, asking me how could I let so many get through when you have no idea what all of us have gone through...think about that demon you faced today...that one was weak...just image having to fight him forevermore...having to fight stronger one's them him forevermore...alone...you can never always win."

"I...I didn't..." She looks at those cold eyes, and shrinks away a little even though she didn't want to...she had nothing to say to those words...she searched for what to say back ...but there is nothing...she could never imagine having to deal with a demon like that for the rest of her life...however long that was...couldn't imagine having to go through a battle like that even one more time...but she's new to this... Maka can't even imagine doing that whole batter alone...

"As for your other question." He coughs into his hand. "No demon has ever awoken from its slumber."

"What about Asu-

The reaper quickly puts a hand over her mouth, him glaring darkly at her. "Don't ever speak his name here! Do you wish for him to be awoken? Do you wish that your earth be destroyed?!" She quickly shakes her head at the harsh words, and he takes his hand off her.

"So...he is still here..." Maka mumbles new chills being sent down her spine. "Saying his name will wake him up?"

"I do not know but I don't wish to find out." The reaper's eyes change as he stares at the dead grass beneath their feet. "He was our biggest mistake...our biggest failure...he should not have gotten through." He clenches his fist. "Never speak that cursed demon's name, the name it's self is evil, where did you even hear it from? I know I did not tell you of him." His eyes turn dangerous. "Who told you?"

"I overheard a couple angels talking during the attack." She quickly lies looking him dead in those eerie eyes, her face stone. Maka knows better to say it was Crona. "They were saying something about how they hope it wasn't like that time with him, and how this hasn't happen since him."

"Give me a description of these angels." His voice lowers.

"I didn't get a good look at them, me and Crona had to hurry to a machine to seal the room up with the demon...I just heard there conversation." Maka speaks quickly, not trying to get any one in trouble. "What's the big deal anyway? Why can't they talk about him?" She asks trying to get his mind off the subject of who she found this out from.

"His name is not to be spoken! Every angel knows that, no matter what. We do not speak of him, I have made that very clear. You should not even know his name, this is a crime." He growls. "The name its self can cause madness to grow in a person...speaking it is like spreading a plague...this must be punished...you must tell me who told you." He walks closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Maybe unknown to you they were trying to poison you...send you over the edge so that I would have to send you to hell, you are close over the edge already...just a little madness could tip you over. These angels could have caused your demise."

_Crona...poison me? ...No...he isn't like that...he saved me._ "Look I already told you I don't know who they were." She sighs but makes sure her eyes never leave his so he doesn't suspect anything. "I'm sorry...I didn't know it was such a big deal."

"..." He stares hard at her, his face black but his eyes burning into her, waiting for anything that would give away to a lie.

"...He's the one who started World War II isn't he?" Maka mumbles trying hard not to flinch when his blank face is turned into anger.

"Did they talk about that too?!" He growls getting closer to her.

"N-No...I just figured…from you talking about the demon lord getting through and them saying he was the last one through I kinda just put two and two together." This statement seems to dim the fire in his eyes just a little but he still clenches his fist. "I'm not as stupid as you think."

"..." He crosses his arms and looks at her, his face going back to stone. He's not happy with her answer and she knows that...he still wants to know who told her but...she can't tell him. She would not let him punish Crona, her only friend here.

"...Do you know where he is?" Maka watches the reaper closely, her heart trembling with the fact that Asu-...she means the demon...is still on earth...he's only asleep...doesn't that mean he will wake up at some point? And when he does what will happen to earth? The place she used to call home?

"I do not know and I don't wish to." He closes his eyes, Maka almost letting out a sigh of relief to have those eyes off of her for a moment. "I do not want to talk about him anymore."

"...Fine." Maka looks down rubbing her arm, her bangs covering her eyes. She can't help but to remember the smirk of the demon who got through, to remember the whole battle that she was a part of, to remember the blood, and cries of pain. She opens her eyes not wanting to see any more of the images her mind was playing back to her. "...Do you think this is a good idea?" Her question is no more than a whisper but death hears her, he looks over at her blankly waiting for her to continue. Maka gulps... she may regret saying this but she can't help it. "...Being here when we were just attacked? What if more demon's show up?" Crona's weak smile flashes threw her mind, with the blood coming out of the corner. "A lot of angel's got hurt...don't you think we shouldn't have just left them?"

"The angels can care for themselves. It is very unlikely there would be another demon attack." He looks up at the full moon. "Besides, we have work to do. I have complete faith in Liz and Justin, by the time we get back everything will be fixed up. They know what to do, we have had to clean up bigger messes than this."

"...If you say so…" She sighs.

"Here she comes." The grip on her hand tightens a little as she whips her head around looking for her mother, her heart rising in hope. A figure slowly walks towards them, the closer the person gets the more recognizable she is.

"Mom! You're ok!" Maka shouts out of joy at seeing those bright green eyes shine through the darkness. Her mother's wheat blonde hair blows every couple of seconds by the wind, her blouse ruffling. She has never felt this happy since she has been sealed to death. Her mother isn't hurt, her mother is alive and walking, the demon didn't attack her, she's safe, she's-

As soon as her heart had risen, it had fallen at seeing her mother get closer. Her face is still a deathly pale, making her look as if she belonged here. Her green eyes look blankly forward as if she's not really looking at anything. She walks stiffly, she walks like a zombie, the movements looking stained. She holds a black book close to her chest, the green necklace she squeezes in her hand tightly.

"Uh oh." Death eye's the book suspiciously as the woman gets closer to the tomb stone. "This looks as if it could be bad."

Maka's not paying attention to him. "Mom's ok...but..." She should be shouting for joy...her mother isn't hurt...but dread grips her heart at seeing the woman. Her mother falls to her knees before the tomb stone, her blank, tired eyes looking over it as she places the black book on the ground. Maka frowns, letting go of the reapers hand she moves over so she is beside her mother, she kneels next to her, looking at her pale face. The feeling of dread grows. "Mom...what are you doing out her so late? It's not safe..." Maka notes the sight shaking of her mother's shoulders are doing and the frown deepens. "And you're shivering...it must be cold out...you could catch a cold."

"My baby..." Her mother suddenly whispers, digging her hands into the soil. "Where have you gone? ...I know you were here with me on your funeral...why did you leave me? I felt you...I wanted...needed to know you were ok..." She trembles. "Mommy needs you baby...I want you back...come back to me..."

"...I can't mom...believe me...I want to." Maka looks down at the mark on her hand, the mark of the skull. _But there is no going back._

"I know...I know you can't come back to me but maybe...maybe I can..." Her mother trails off rubbing the black book with a shaky hand, her voice starting to crack. Death takes a step forward looking at the book wearily. "Oh baby, I miss you so much..."

"I miss you so much too." Maka frowns. "I wish I could let you know this but..." she looks at the reaper from the corner of her eye. "...That's not possible now."

"This...this is my last attempt...I must know if you are really here...or if what I felt was just an illusion...I must." Her mother places the gem necklace next to the tomb stone her eyes watering as she stands up.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"This necklace is yours baby...if you are here...if you're really here...please being this necklace back to me...please come home...please." She closes her eyes as she turns her back on the tombstone, turns her back on Maka.

"Mom, don't do this! I can't come back!" Maka goes to try to grab a hold of her mother, to stop her but the reaper grabs her arm tightly.

"Let her go, this is her choice."

"That necklace is precious to my mother! Someone is going to steal it! She isn't thinking clearly!"

"We can only watch the living we cannot interfere with their actions." Death states coldly.

"..." Maka struggles with him but it's in vain...she watches as her mother walks away until she can't be seen anymore...watches her walk away from her and the necklace. She growls ripping her arm from death she walks over to the tomb stone that has the necklace lying next to it, her only birthday present. She can't let this happen, she will not let this happen. Maka reaches out and tries to grab it but her fingers just go through. "Come on..." She keeps trying but her hands just keep going through. No, no, no. "Come on...please." She keeps trying her hands start to shake...she was going to fail her mother...again...

"..." The reaper watches her closely, but he doesn't say anything.

"Mom...why did you do this?" Maka trembles as she keeps trying to pick up the necklace but it's all in vain. "You want me to bring it back but how can I do that? You want me to come home but I can't do that either...I can't...don't you see? ...I'm dead...I can't go home...I can't go back...it's over." Her fingers just keep going through. She cannot grasp it. She pulls her hand away, her body trembles and her bangs cover her eyes. "I'm sorry." Wet drops of water run down her cheeks and into the grass. "I'm so sorry mom..."

"..." Death watches her from a distance before he walks over to the shaking girl and quietly kneels next to her looking at the heart necklace before looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Tell me..." His eyes fall back on the necklace. "...Why is this item so important to you? ...Is it the value? …Is it the beauty?" He takes a deep breath. "...How is it connected to your mother?"

Maka stays silent a moment as she rubs her eyes. She wants to tell him to mind his own business but that wouldn't get her anywhere besides she's tired of fighting...she's tired...she's weak. Maka sniffles before taking a deep breath well aware of the reaper's eyes that are now on her, studying her. "This necklace was given to me by my mother for my birthday...she told me on my last day alive that it has special meaning, of what that is I don't know, she didn't say but all that matters is that it means something to my mom..." Maka's puffy eyes look over at the shiny gem, her heart sinking. "I told her I would always treasure it..." Tears well up again but she blinks them away. "But now I can't even hold it...I can't bring it back to her like she wants...it's going to get stolen and I can't do anything! I can't do anything but sit here..."

"Ah, I remember now that you were wearing this necklace when I took you..." The reaper suddenly reaches out and grasps the necklace from off the ground and brings it close to his face. Maka gasps her eyes side looking at him with disbelief. "A gift? ...A gift from your mother...?" He purses his lips, studying the gem. "I see...but this is nothing but a stone...what meaning could it possibly have? ...it's foolish to get attached to an item, it's not like you can take it with you. It will be left for someone else to possess." Maka can barely recognize what he's saying, she just stares at him holding the necklace shocked, holding it like it was nothing when she had failed so many times.

"You...!" Maka looks between the necklace and the reaper. "You can hold it!"

"Of course I can..." His eyes fall on her. "...And so can you." The reaper reaches out the necklace to her. Maka looks at it a moment before reaching out to take the gem from him but her fingers go through and touch the reaper's hand instead. She bows her head in defeat, taking her hand out of his.

"No...I can't, I can't touch it." Maka mumbles bitterly. She sees her mother's desperate eyes as she asked her to bring the necklace back, she grips her cloak. "...I can't."

"Yes you can." At the firmness of the reaper's voice she whips her head up, the boy's yellow eyes lock on to hers. "Try again but this time you must focus...remember how it was like to pick things up when you were alive...remember that mortal." She stares into his eyes a moment before looking down at the necklace that's in his hand..._I can't give up.._ She sets her jaw, determination setting fire in her green eyes as she reaches out again, thinking about when she had first held this in her hands, thinking about the smile of pure happiness her mother gave her when she put it on...thinking about her mother...

Maka's fingers go through again, and she grips her fist and huffs in frustration. "It's not working!"

"It will, you just have to focus."

"I am but it's not working!" Maka keeps trying to pick up the necklace she so desperately wants to feel, she so desperately needs to have. She thinks about picking it up but unaware to her she thinks about other things at the same time...her mother...the demon...the reaper.

"Stop." He suddenly grabs her wrist firmly, his eyes locking to hers when she sent him a glare. "You are not completely focused, it will not work till you are."

"I'm trying it's just...hard ok?" She averts her gaze feeling almost...embarrassed.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." He leans closer, and Maka leans back. "It will help."

"..." Maka closes her eyes as a realization hits her..._Wait a minute... Is the reaper actually...helping me? Why is-_

"Focus." She feels the reaper's breath on her face, causing goose bumps to form on her arms though she doesn't understand it. "Think about the day you got this, think about how it felt in your hand, think about the necklace and nothing more." He whispers soothingly but it works. Maka sees it now all in her head as if it was a slide show. The white box, opening the white box, seeing the necklace, grabbing the necklace, _feeling_ the necklace...she feels the reaper pull her hand closer to him. "Focus." She thinks about how cold it was in her hand, how heavy felt, the designs carved into the gold she ran her fingers along...all of a sudden she feels something on her finger tips...something hard and solid. Maka opens her eyes and gasps...she's touching the necklace...her fingers didn't go through...she feels it.

"I...I did it." Maka speaks almost breathlessly from her disbelief...it felt real...it felt like how it did when she was alive...it's even cold.

"Yes, you did." The reaper looks at her with something in his eyes she's never seen before but it quickly disappears, those eyes turning back blank. "Here, take it." He averts his gaze but she doesn't notice. Maka stares at her finger tips that are touching the gem for a moment before going down and grabbing it from the boy's hand and brings it closer to her. She studies it a long moment before a smile forms on her lips, her heart fluttering with relief. "I can really hold it..."

"Yes and though it was hard to pick it up this time with practice picking up items will be much easier." He looks at her smile from the corner of his eyes. "Just be careful if you lose focus it will fall through you again."

"I can pick up other stuff too?" Maka looks at him and all of a sudden she doesn't feel the necklace anymore. She looks down to see it had gone through her and fell on the ground. "Oh right...focus." She closes her eyes again before reaching out, picking up the necklace with ease. "I did it again!" She cheers staring at the stone with sparkly eyes. _This is kinda cool..._

"Are you ready?" The reaper stands up and out strengths a hand out to her.

"For what?" She takes it standing up with him.

"I believe someone is waiting for you to return that."

"You...you're actually going to let me give it to her?" Maka's eyes get wide and the necklace falls through her hand again. She huffs before reaching down to pick it up. "What about your precious rules?"

"The rules are we cannot interfere with the living but no rule is broken if they don't see are actions." Once Maka grabs a hold of the necklace, she looks over at the reaper, her eyes still full of uncertainly.

"You never wanted to help me before with stuff like this." She mumbles averting her gaze.

"This is my recompense for leaving you but if you wish to question it, we can leave right now and move on to our work, were wasting time here anyway." He growls looking away from her.

"No, that's not what I..." Maka trails off trying to think of the right thing to say before sighing. "What I meant to say was thank you...I couldn't even have picked this up without you...thank you…"

"..." The reaper looks at her from the corner of his eyes before he walks closer and puts both his hands on her shoulders causing her to tense. "You know I am impressed." He looks down at the hand that's holding the gem. "Your actually able to hold an item when you haven't been dead for that long...I must say you have more skill then I though mortal, work hard and you could become an asset to me instead of a burden."

_...There he goes again...calling me a burden..._ Maka sets her jaw and looks away from the boy, anger hitting her heart along with something else... "I'm ready to take this to my mom now." She mumbles trying to stop herself from saying anything else. _Remember...focus...control...he's letting you do this...don't ruin it._

"As you wish." His grip tightens on her shoulders as the both light up causing her to close her eyes. "We are here." She opens her eyes and her breath caches. It's...her home...it's her house...the wooden home stands before the two it looking the same as Maka had left it, vines grow on the side of the home, and the right window is still busted open from a storm a couple years back...they never gotten the money to fix it. So many emotions swirl around her heart as she looks at the small house, they over whelm her, emotions of happiness, relief, but most of all sadness...to see what she could never have again turned her being. Her legs tremble under the weight until they give way. The reaper quickly grabs her, holding on to her so she doesn't fall but her legs continue to tremble, the necklace on the ground, no longer in her hand.

"What is wrong? ...are you ok?" His grip tighten as he looks down at the girl. That almost sounded like concern...but that can't be.

"S-Sorry...I just need a minute." Maka shuts her eyes tightly trying to prepare her heart for this. _Mom's waiting for you...come on stop being so stupid!_ she takes a deep breath. _Stop thinking about the sad stuff...just be grateful you can see your home again...come on you have to open your eyes...you have to except it...remember...you did this for mom..._ Maka suddenly opens her eyes, her legs have stopped trembling and she stands tall. "Sorry about that..." She bends down and picks up the necklace. "Just me being stupid again right?"

"I suppose." He states bluntly as he takes a step towards her home. _Ass..._ Maka sends him a glare but she sets her jaw …_you're almost there..._ she takes a deep breath before starting to walk to the front door. "Wait." He puts a hand out in front t of her. "Your mother is in the living room."

"So? It's not like she can see us."

"But she can see the necklace." He looks over at it. "To her it would appear to be floating and for her to see that it would be breaking the rules."

_Ah there it is...rules, rules, rules..._ The reaper closes his eyes for a moment before opening them back up. "She has left the room, now is the time to act." At this Maka runs over to the door but comes to a stop in front of it...emotions starting to grip her heart again, making it hard to move, she grips her cloak out of frustration. _Stop it damn it!_

"Go on...it's ok." The door suddenly opens by itself, the wind from it blowing her bangs. She grips her fist..._The reaper's right...Get over yourself...Why is this a big deal anyway? ...You have seen hell...come on this is nothing!_ She takes a deep breath and steps through, steps through the front door to her home as if she was alive again, as if death wasn't watching her. Her green eyes shake as she looks at the small living room...everything looks as it did on that day...the decorations for her birthday are still up...untouched...as if the day she left became frozen in time. Balloon still lay on the floor but there becoming deflated...the room is decorated cheerfully but to Maka it's warped. "Why is..." She looks at the bunnies and roses that are still on the wall, she looks at the balloons that have lost their joyous appearance...she looks at her home, dread griping her heart. The reaper walks in and stands beside her looking at the troubling scene with no emotion. "How long have I..." Maka gulps. "How long have I been dead...?"

"A month."

"A month?!" Maka whips her head in his direction, her eyes wide. "But...but it's been so long...why does it still..." The room appears all the more warped...the only thing missing is the cake on the table but everything else has not been touched...

"Mortal's like to hold on to things, like to hold onto memories of a person as if that memory is them." His eerie eyes fall on the couch, his face giving nothing away. "Hurry and place the necklace down before she comes back."

"..." Maka looks around the room for some place to put the necklace, her heart still twisting when she sees the decorations. Her eyes fall on a small table next to the couch...it only has one item on it...a picture of her and her mother hugging, smiling brightly at the camera. She doesn't remember when it was taken, she's young in the photo, her eyes free of anything but love and happiness...it's a sad sight to compare those eyes of innocence with the one's she has now. Maka takes a deep breath before walking over to it and places the necklace gently next to it. "Here you go mom...I've brought it back..." She takes a few steps away from the stand just as her mother walks into the room. Maka frowns as she watches her mother look around there room with blank eyes, dark bags under her eyes, them puffy with sorrow. She holds the black book still close to her chest tightly...protectively. "Mom.." she wants to reach out, to hold her mother again like she held the necklace...explain to her everything , tell her she is ok...her mother's green eyes suddenly light up as they fall on the necklace that is on the stand. She trembles, the black book falling from her hands and onto the floor as her eyes become watery, hope flooding her expression. She runs to the small table, knocking down a chair to the kitchen table in the process but she doesn't seem to care. Her mother doesn't stop till she's in front of the small table, her green eyes full of emotions as a trembling hand grabs a hold of the heart shaped necklace. Maka gasps as if her mother was holding her actually heart...emotions swirl inside as she watches her mother...the life she lacked a minute ago coming back.

"You brought it back! Oh my baby I knew you couldn't have been gone! You're here with me now aren't you?" Her mother looks around the room her green eyes shaking a smile on her face as she holds the necklace close to her. "I can't feel you but...somehow I know you are here Maka...you're here...oh baby mommy loves you so much..."

"I love you too mom." Maka rubs her watery eyes. "So much."

"Please make yourself known...please I wish to see you..." Her mother looks around desperately, Maka takes a step forward and the reaper puts a hand on her shoulder looking at her firmly. "Mortal."

"I know, I'm not." He takes his hand off her and she walks closer to her mother, her fist griped. He watches her carefully but doesn't move closer. "I'm sorry mom...I wish I could but I can't…"

"Oh ...how stupid of me..." Her mother's expression changes as she looks down at the necklace, realization lighting her eyes. "You can't show yourself to me...or talk to me...because you're probably too weak from carrying this to me..." She grips the necklace. "I'm sorry for that Maka...for making you do that...mommy wasn't thinking...it's been hard to think lately...but..." She looks up and her eyes seem to fall on Maka, tears falling down her cheeks, a bright smile gracing her lips. "You brought it back to me...thank you, thank you so much for this baby!...You...you have brought my joy and my happiness back with this necklace..."

"...That's what I wanted! I want you to be happy mom, I want you to have a good life, that's why I had to leave, that's why I'm even here...I'm so happy you-" Maka's eyes light up.

"Because you have come back to me!" Maka's smile turns to a frown as he mother trembles. "We can be together again! ...It can go back to the way it was!"

"No...no mom...it can't." Maka's frown deepens. "I can't come back...I'm dead mom...it can't go back..."

"I left the house just as it was when...well...you know...I just couldn't bear to take it down...and the book said it would help lead you back and it worked! We can be together again!"

"Mom...no we can't..." It feels as if something is ripping her heart at saying these words at saying the truth...they can never be together...they can never go back. She takes a deep breath as she looks at the decorations, her body trembling. "Mom, this isn't healthy for you...take this down...I can't come back ok? ...This will only bring you sorrow...just take it down..."

"You are my joy Maka." Her mother smiles at the necklace.

"Mom..." Maka shakes dread shaking her being.

"Ah..." she turns back to see the reaper with his eyes closed an odd expression on his face before he opens them back up. "Adramelech has attacked...he's used his one shot...our time here is over. We must continue on to work."

"But...she's..." Maka looks back at her mother who is kissing the necklace, her heart sinking at seeing something in her mother's eyes...something like...

Madness.

"I have let you see her and even let you full fill her wish, it's time to go." He reaches out his hand towards her.

"Will...will we come back?" She takes a step towards him. "Will...she be ok?"

"I don't know." He looks at her mother. "You seem to have made her happy..."

"Yeah but..." _It feels wrong._

"Come." He reaches out again, this time Maka takes his hand. They light up, Maka takes one last look at her smiling mother, that smile should light her heart...but...

"Bye mom..." She whispers before everything disappears from her sight, her mother disappears...she can't go back...it will never be the same...

Never.

**So chapter 6, next one we get to see what that demon has done... I've done this one a lot faster to make up for the last one that took forever, hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Maka breaths in...then she breaths out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

She keeps breathing but she's not living, she's dead...no more will she be with her mother...no more will things be the same. Her heart feels squeezed just thinking of her mother...thinking of the madness she saw in those beautiful eyes..._Please...Mom can you please be happy?...Can you just smile like you use to...before your illness, before my death...when all was good and beautiful...when the biggest thing I had to worry about was getting a boo boo on my finger...can you...please... just smile?...Just smile, show me happiness, give me relief...give me-_

"Mortal, we are here." The reaper's harsh voice is close to her ear, but that's not the only thing that hits her ear drums. Screams, bloody screams fill the air, the smell of burning and the sound of shouts and cries cause her already sunken heart to fall deeper. She dares open her eyes...and her hand flies to her mouth in the horror she is seeing. A building stands before them, it's large and tall with many windows, an apartment building. Flames cover it...it's on fire...Maka watches as screaming people jump out of the windows, trying to escape the flames only to fall to their deaths. She watches as a man jumps from a third story window, already on fire, he falls, and falls...he hits the ground hard with a sickening crack sound, his blood painting the street. Maka feels like puking...how much more can she take?

"A fire..." Maka watches as the flames dance over the building, the screams never ceasing. She covers her ears, she doesn't want to hear it any longer. "This is..."

"Adramelech's one shot." Death states studying this scene...his cold eyes watching as he claims the poor souls in this building.

"We have to save them! There's still some people alive!" Maka takes a step forward, the reaper grabs her arm.

"We cannot save them. We are only here to collect the souls, we are only here to claim them, and we can only clean up the mess." He watches her closely, as she rips her arm from his grasps, fire in her eyes.

"Why can't we do anything?! Why are we just going to let this happen?! Use your reaper powers, do something! All those people will die..." She grips her fist, as she hears more sickening cracking and spatting sounds as body after body hits the hard unforgiving ground. "Please...have a heart..." She looks at him, his face hasn't changed. "Why let them suffer for our failure?!"

"Tell me mortal, who am I?" The reapers question, and the fact he gets close to her face, takes her aback. She stares at him, for a moment, and he stares back. He's waiting for an answer.

"You're...a reaper…" She speaks, her heart sinking, already knowing where this is going. "Death."

"Correct, I am Death, I am the Angel of Death. I do not give people life, I only take it away. you ask me to save these mortal's but you are asking me to save them from myself." His eyes fall off of her to look at the building that was slowly burning to the ground, with it innocent people who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. "I am not an angel of Life, nor an angel of Hope, nor Salvation. I am an angel of Death, and an angel of Truth." His cold eyes fall on her. "What you ask of me is impossible."

"...But it was the demon! He...we…" Maka trembles at his words, she knows it's true. Why would Death save a life? She trembles at all the screams, the demon's horrible grin haunting her mind, causing her teeth to chatter. "This...this is all my fault..." Her throat is dry, her fragile heart shaking as guilt hits it hard...she had let it get through...and because she couldn't stop him...these people are all going to die...her hands are stained red with their blood. "I-I..."

"No." The reaper states bluntly, not looking at her. "This is not your fault, you shouldn't have even been there to see the demon, this is not how I wanted things to be." He grips his fist as he looks at Maka, she's still trembling, sweat dripping down her face.

"They're all going to die...because I failed…" She hugs herself as she hears more of those bloody screams, more of the proof of her sin. "They're...they're all going to…"

"It's time to collect the souls." Death stares at her, as Maka mumbles to herself. "..." Maka doesn't notice as he walks till he is right in front of her, he puts a hand on her shoulder, her body tenses as she's pulled out of her thoughts. He stares at her a moment, his hand not leaving her, and she just stares back...waiting for him to say or do something. "I am going to collect the souls, you are to stay here and don't leave this spot."

"You're...leaving me?" She looks at him, trying to steady herself, the thought being left alone to hear all these screams just causes her to tremble more. "Why aren't you taking me with you?"

"Are you sure you want to see the inside of the building, to see the burnt carcasses that I am going to claim." He watches as she tenses. "You have been though a lot today..." He averts his gaze towards the building. "So this time, I will do this alone. You will accompany me next time...when you are stable enough."

"Tell me..." She speaks bitterly as her swollen eyes fall on the bloody pavement. "When will I ever be stable enough...for something like this?"

"...Stay here, don't leave this spot." He puts a hand to his heart, and he starts to light up.

"Wait, please don't-" The reaper completely lights up, and in a flash he is gone. "-Leave me..." She finishes lamely even though she knows the reaper is no longer there to hear her. The only thing that accompanies her now is the screaming, and the splattering and the cracking. She covers her ears..._Why...Why did he have to leave me alone?..._

**"Aw what's wrong mortal? Do you not like my taste in music.**" Even though her ears are covered she still hears the dark voice, coming from in front of her. She knows this voice…oh she knows this creature. She opens her eyes and there it stands...large, towering over her with its lips in a devilish smirk. His tail moves slowly, his whole body faded. **"Well I think they're delightful..**"

"You..!" Maka's trembling turns to that at anger at seeing this demon...the reason for this fire, for these deaths.

**"Yes it's me, long time no see.**" His grin suddenly falls as his body becomes all the more faded. **"Sorry to cut this short, I'd love to play with you but it seems I've run out of time."** He looks back at the building that is on fire, his grin growing before it takes off running away from her. **"Enjoy the show, it's one to die for!"**

"Fuck you!" Maka takes off after him, not thinking about it, her body just moves. He's the one who killed all these people, he's the one she let through...she has to do something, somehow right this wrong...avenge all those people who are screaming, who are burning...who are dying. She runs, runs after this demon, her mind thinking of nothing else but getting to this monster...getting away from the screams of death. "You're going to pay!"

**"Oooohhh I'm scared now."** The demon chuckles darkly as it keeps running from her, it's in the lead by a couple feet. "**But let's see if you can catch me first...this will be fun."** The demon picks up speed, Maka doing the same, she would not let him get away. She runs for a while, following the demon, trying to catch him. She no longer hears the screams, or smells the fire. She has run for so long she doesn't even know where she is but she doesn't care. Her mind is on the demon, and only the demon. Maka pants, her mind isn't in a stable place, she feels as if she has no control anymore of her body...it just moves. The demon suddenly takes a right off the road AND into a forest, Maka quickly follows _He killed them...he caused this...I let him through...it's my fault…it's all my fault…all those people... _Maka grinds her teeth as she pushes her legs to the limit starting to catch up to the monster, her eyes burning into the back of its ugly head. It killed all those people! She's only a few feet behind, she's going to get him, she's going to...

The demon picks up speed and suddenly goes through a door to a wooden cabin in the woods Maka didn't realize till now, it opens as the monster goes through, and she goes in right after it, her mind running as fast as her legs.

Her body stops, or really jerks to a stop once she's inside the small home...there's no demon…but she isn't alone. A young man sits against the wall in front of her, next to a worn old couch, his head is hanging making it so she can't see his face. He wears a tank top, showing off the man's black tattoos on his arms that look more like lines wrapping around the arm, and some black pants...he looks like a normal man…but he sits in an odd position and he looks limp...Maka takes a couple steps towards this man out of concern and curiosity

The door behind her suddenly slams shut.

The sound makes Maka jump and whip around towards the door. There, giving her a evil smirk, is the demon, staring at her with its red eyes full of dark glee. **"My my...you actually followed me all the way out here...how foolish you are! How stupid you are!**" The monster slowly starts to walk towards her, though the thing is faded it's still intimating, it's sharp tail switching in anticipation. Maka stands her ground.

"I told you I would make you pay." She stands her ground even as the thing stops right before her, it's smirk never falling. She sends it a glare, a glare showing the hate she feels for this thing in her expression. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Ah, it's not me you should be afraid of." The smirk grows, ripping the corners of its mouth as he lashes towards her with its sharp claws. "It's the reaper you should be afraid of!" Maka jumps back, her glare falling in confusion. "You left your post...you disobeyed Death." It crackles madly, it's large body shaking, his eyes shining with glee. "Ohhh you did it now!"

"..." Maka's face gets pale, her throat becomes dry...she did leave the spot the reaper told her to stay..._Shit...I wasn't thinking and I_...she trembles..._What will Death do?_

**"You said you would make me pay."** It laughs, it keeps laughing, laughing at her. **"So I'm waiting...make me pay mortal."**

"..I.." Ok, so she didn't think this threw...what can she really do? But as the demon keeps laughing at her, a flame of anger starts to burn her heart. She grips her fist and lets out a battle cry as she charges towards it, her fist ready to punch that smirk right off its face. The demon hits her with its tail before she can even deliver the blow, batting her like she's just a play toy. She flies and hits the wall of the cabin hard, how she even hit the cabin wall she doesn't know but it hurt. She cries out, and the demon laughs all the more.

**"Is this really what you wanted to do? You risked everything just to follow me? Do you even have a plan?"** The demon is laughing so hard, it almost seems close to tears. **"You even disobeyed Death just to let me beat the shit out of you!"**

"I had to do something! I couldn't just sit there...you killed all those people...all those innocent people..." Maka pants as her eyes wonder over to the man who still hasn't moved..._I wonder if he can hear us?...I hope we don't wake him up..._She wouldn't want the demon hurting someone else today...

**"How do you know they were innocent?"** He just smirks at her. **"Don't think of it as me killing those people think about it as me warming them up for hell…you see I'm really helping them out-**

"Shut the fuck up! You killed them! You're not helping any fucking thing." Maka stands up, her eyes burning. "You don't know if any of those people are going to hell, you don't know shit!"

**"Such a dirty mouth...I do know where you belong though."** It chuckles. **"And it's not here...oh no…why don't you come over here..."** It's hand suddenly catches on fire. **"You need some warming up!"** He jumps towards her, and Maka quickly jumps away.

"You don't know anything about me!" Maka keeps dodging him as the monster tries to grab her with its hand on fire

**"I don't need to."** Its tail lashes out and hits her again, she flies and hits the wall next to the man causing a loud boom and a cry from the girl. The man still doesn't move. **"Do you want to know why I choose that place?"** The demon watches as she forces herself up with his eyes shining with dark glee every time she winces from the pain. Maka just gives it a glare. **"I choose that place for I knew it was a nice apartment..."** Its lips curl in an unnatural smile. **"A family friendly apartment..."**

"You fucking bastard!" Maka screams and forces her body to move, not caring about the pain, not caring this thing is too strong for her.

**"Wasn't it beautiful? How the flames danced across the building… How the flames claimed it."** The demon jumps away from Maka, his body becoming more faded, his grin has never fallen. **"Red is a beautiful color isn't it? Fire is red..."** It's grin grows. **"Blood is red..."** Maka goes to it punch it, just for the demon to grab her fist, catching it on fire. She cries out in pain as she struggles against the monster, all the while her hand is cooking. **"Yes, yes scream for me mortal..."** Maka finally gets her hand out of his, and desperately tries to take out the fire on her hand. The demon waste no time and hits her again with its tail, she hits the wall once again but this time...she doesn't get back up. Tears form in the corner of her eyes as she holds her hand, the flame has stopped but the damage has been done. Her hand is almost black...it's crispy, and glossy. It's sickening to look at. **"Aw is someone going to cry?"** He's mocking her.

"Fuck you." She spits out still holding her hand.

**"Oh, I would let you if we had time."** It laughs and throws its head back as its body becomes all the more faded. **"But it seems my time here is over...time to sleep and await the awakening! It's coming soon, oh it's coming soon!"**

"The awakening?" Maka watches the crazy demon wryly her face frozen in a wince from the pain.

**"Yes, when we all will be awoken."** It almost looks giddy now, it spins in a circle, as it keeps becoming fainter. **"It's coming soon, it's coming soon!"**

"No demon has ever woken up…" Maka stares at it hoping it's just mad...that there is no truth to its words...if all those demons wake up...it will be the end of the world.

**"That's about to change...something amazing is going down...something Death can't even stop! We will all be awoken! And we will claim earth for our own!"** It throws its head back. "**All hail Asura!"**

"Asura?!" Maka covers her mouth right after she said it, chills being sent down her spine

**"Yes our lord! He will make it happen! He will claim the earth in madness! Aren't you excited?! I know I am!"** He keeps fading.

"How?! He's not even awake!" Maka counters...her body trembling at his words.

**"Oh but he will be soon."** It smirks, and Maka's eyes widen. **"Even though he is asleep…his madness lives..."** It laughs madly. **"You have seen it haven't you?! In your mother?! Right?! Am I right?!"**

"No!" Maka screams her eyes shaking, as her mother's eyes flash threw her head. "No!, you don't know anything about my mother! She's just upset! Nothing more!"

"**Ohh defensive, but you know what you saw, and I know what I saw.**" He laughs madly, he's almost gone. "**You want to know why I didn't touch your mother?! I didn't touch her because she's mad! She's mad!"**

"Stop it!" Maka screams and runs for this thing tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't talk about my fucking mom that way! She's not mad! She's not, she's not!"

**"You're lying to yourself! Mortals always lie!"** It laughs, it's barely even there. **"Your mother is crazy! Your mother is on our side! Your mother is insane!"**

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Maka goes to punch him but right at that moment the demon completely fades, she falls threw and falls on her face.

**"She's insane, she's insane!"** She hears the demon crackle madly, its voice fading till it's completely gone. Only when the demon cannot be hear any more does Maka scream, she screams her heart out pulling her hair, she kicks out as her whole body is having a spasm. _My mom's not insane! She's not! She's_- those eyes of madness from her mother flashes threw her mind and she screams all the more.._.She's not...She...She's just upset_...Maka keeps screaming, banging her head against the ground…She's having a full fledge break down...The demon's words are haunting her…the screams of all those people are haunting her...her mother's eyes...the reaper's command…they're all haunting her. Causing tears to fall down her face. She didn't know...when she took Death's hand that this would be her fate...she knew then it wouldn't be good but...she at least expected that her mom would be ok, that she would be happy like she wanted her to be...but no. Her mother is...sad, people are dying, demons are her enemies, and hell is close by...and who knows what the reaper is going to do when he finds her..._Maybe he won't find me..._She knows that's only wishful thinking. She screams till she can scream no more, her throat hurts badly. Maka lets go of her hair, and sits up her body still shaking as her eyes fall on the still limp man...she needs comfort…she needs to lean on someone…someone who is human, someone who is alive…She crawls towards this man, holding her burnt hand up as not to hurt it more. This is insane and she knows it...this man won't even be able to see her but…she still wants comfort…even from a stranger…she needs it. She comes to a stop before the man and reaches out a shaky hand, of course she goes through him. The man doesn't move. "Please sir…" Maka's voice is as shaky as her body. "Will you spare some warmth...for someone who is cold? Please sir...I know we don't know each other but...I..." Maka looks over trying to see this man's face, she gasps, and the tears fall down more. The man is dead, through his forehead is a statue...the statue of liberty…blood drips off the wound, and stains the cabin floor that she hasn't notice till now...he's dead…she has no comfort..

The only comfort she has is from Death.

Maka holds her face in her hands and cries, her shoulders shaking. "Why...why?...Why is there only death? Can I never get away from him?" She pants and the tears don't stop. No she can never get away from him, she's sealed to him. He is her fate.

"Now now...what's a pretty young girl like you doing here…and crying at that." A deep, friendly voice speaks, that is not the voice of Death. Maka whips her head up to look at the man, a hope gripping her heart but the man is still dead. She frowns confused. "Don't frown, I'm here." She turns to looks over to her right and there standing is the man...he's translucent, looking at his dead body with a blank face before looking back at Maka. For some reason this causes her tears to fall more, and she sobs. "Hey...what's wrong?" The man gets on his knees in front of her frowning. "I never liked to see a woman cry...that was the kind of man I was."

"Everything is falling apart!...I.." Maka trembles, how could she answer the question what is wrong when so much is.

"What's to fall apart. Me and you are already dead aren't we?" He puts a hand on her shoulder, and she actually feels it. "What else could fall apart? What else can we lose?"

"So much...you don't know..." She looks up at the man, tears streaming down her face. "My mom...my mother she...she's going to...to…" Maka can't continue, she sobs loudly and the man pulls her into an embrace, it's not rough and he is barely touching her but it's all she needs. She grabs this man, this stranger and grips him, grips his slightly dirty robe that his soul is wearing. She needs comfort. "My mom's going crazy and there's nothing I can do about it! I can't help her! She's falling apart and me with her! It's all my fault...everything is my fault."

"You look as if you are only a teenager...how can you hold so much on your shoulders? You did not choose to die...just as I didn't chose to die." The man tightens his grip around her.

"But you see I did! I did choose to die...I willingly took Death's hand to save my mother..." She pulls away from him to look at him, and lifts up her shaky hand showing him the mark. "I belong to Death..."

"...So that's why you are dressed like him." He studies the mark with a frown on his face. "I thought you were the Angel of Death...so I hid...truth be told I was afraid of you…but then I saw you cry…and I know…Death doesn't cry." He puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You did something honorable for your mother...you are a very brave girl and even if you chose death, what is happening to your mother isn't your fault." When she opens her mouth to protest he just puts a hand up stopping her. "When you lose someone you love...of course you're going to be a little mad…but as time goes by the wounds become scars and your able to live again. Your mother will be fine, don't cry anymore." Maka still sobs, not able to help it. The man opens his arms and gives her a smile. "Come, let me give you warmth like you asked for. A girl as young as you shouldn't cry as much as you are." Maka throws herself in his arms, not caring he is a stranger, she needs the warmth, needs the comfort. "What's your name young one? I'm Sid, I use to be a gym teacher for park high, you look so familiar...maybe you were one of my students?"

Maka's eyes get wide. "Sid..?" She remembers him now, he was her gym teacher and if she remembers correctly she hated his class, and hated him for making her jog, and do pushups till she almost puked. "You were my teacher...I'm Maka."

"Maka!" He looks at her with wide eyes. "I remember you now! You're the girl who never wanted to do anything...a big complainer, it was like pulling teeth every class."

"Yeah well you worked us like a drill Sargent" She mumbles, her tears ceasing.

"I wasn't that bad, I just made sure you were pushed to your limits." He chuckles but he suddenly stops as he looks at her.. his eyes lighting in realization. "Oh…Maka…you were taken so young…and your poor mother...I understand now, she was going to die from her cancer...but you took her place.."

"Don't you dare pity me." She growls, as the man looks at her in concern. "You're not much better off, dying so young." Her eyes wonder over to his limp body and she frowns. "...What happened to you?...Why is there...a statue through your head?"

"Don't know, don't remember." Sid shrugs. "All I know is I'm dead, and the man there is the man I use to be."

"Do you think...you were murdered?" Maka looks at him. Remembering how the demon had rushed in here..._He didn't do this...did he?_

"I don't know...but there is one thing I do know..." He looks over to the closed door to the cabin. "...I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?" Maka looks at him as he stands up and she follows.

"A friend I think...I remember a promise. Someone is supposed to come...and take me.." Sid stares at the door now, his expression blank.

"Take you were?" Maka watches as the man's face lights in hope.

"To life." He gives her a smile. "This isn't the end of me."

"But you're-

"I know." He puts a hand up. "I'm dead but...this friend...I think...he can give me life…"

"How?" She watches as he walks to his dead body.

"I don't know." He looks at her and smiles. "But I trust this promise...I always trust in my friends...that was the kind of man I was."

"Ok..."Maka wipes her tears, not really wanting to say anything to crush his hope...she knows there is no way this friend can give his life back, Death has already claimed him. "Thank you Sid...you might have been a sucky gym teacher but…you're an awesome guy."

"Don't thank me...I wish I could do more for you...but you belong to Death. There is nothing I can do." He looks down.

"I know." She gives him a small smile. "I didn't expect you to."

"...I have to go now." Sid looks at her before he fades away. "Take care of yourself."

"Wait Sid I-

"Mortal!" She hears a deep growl from behind her and before she can even move she is pinned against the wall, the reaper holding her arms above her head, his yellow eyes burning into hers. He breathes heavily, the grip on her arms tight. "What are you doing here when I told you to stay put?! Did you think you could run from me?!" His grip tightens, his eyes are dangerous.

"N-No! I…" She trembles in fear, he has never looked at her as he is now…this is dangerous and she knows what ever she says will be held against her. He is the judge, and she is the convicted. "It wasn't like that at all!"

"Oh?" his jagged breath is on her face. "So why did you run? Why did you disobey me? Tell me mortal!"

"I saw the demon!" She screams trembling, and something changes in the boy's eyes. "I saw him and I followed him here ok? I couldn't just sit there and let him get away! He had to pay-

"What could you possibly have done to a demon!" He looks over her body with cold eyes, seeing the bruises, seeing the proof of her tale. His eyes fall on the hand that is pinned next to her head that is burnt, and his eyes flare. "You fool! Did you not learn your lesson earlier?! Not only did you disobey me but you have gone and got yourself hurt, you know it takes power from me to heal you!"

"You don't have to heal me!" She still trembles but her eyes burn back into his.

"You're right! I don't! Why should I when you do nothing but disobey me? Even when I let you see your mother and even let you take that necklace to her, you still disobey me!" He tightens the grip on her and she winces. "No…you don't deserve healing, you deserve to be punish. I have been too nice to you mortal. You will feel pain! You will know it well! You think that demon hurts? Wait till I'm done with you."

"Go ahead and punish me." She hangs her head her voice becoming soft. "I don't care anymore..." Tears fall on her cheeks silently. "I know...I know what I did was stupid ok? But I wasn't even thinking. My body moved without me telling it to. Only when the demon pointed it out did I realize I left the spot you told me to stay…" The grip on her arms loosen a little but she doesn't look up. "I couldn't stand to hear all their screams…so I ran..." Her shoulders shake. "My mother..." She shakes her head. "Just punish me, just punish me like I know you have been wanting to do from the start...I know…" She looks up at him with the tears falling. "You want to get rid of me…want to send me to hell right? ...Then do it." Her voice is no more than a whisper.

"I did not want this mortal! You brought this on yourself!-

"I know." Her tears keep falling. "So just punish me, get rid of me like you want."

"..." He lets go of her and she falls to her knees before him, his glare had never fallen. He stares down at her, Maka bowing her head. She can no longer fight, she is broken. "Don't speak like I wanted this…" He speaks…softly which causes Maka to look up at him. Death is no longer in front of her but in front of Sid's dead body. "Hm. another soul?" He reaches his hand towards the body, and she watches weakly as he touches Sid, his body lighting up as Death slowly takes the soul out of it, takes Sid. She's too weak to fight. The reaper closes his hands around the soul and it disappears. He walks back over to Maka, who hasn't moved. "Come our time here is done."

"Ok." Maka grabs his hand and stands up, her bangs covering her eyes.

"..." Death watches her silently before their hands light up. Usually this is when they would both light up and then they would be in a completely different place...but that doesn't happen. "Ugh!" The reaper grunts as his hand comes out of hers, his expression of pain as he stumbles back a little, about to fall back. This snaps Maka out of her state and she moves again without her body telling her to. She reaches out and grabs him, holding him so he doesn't fall.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She puts his arm around her neck holding it and a hand on his side to try help steady him, Death is heavy. He continues to stumble, his breath jagged, but Maka holds on to him firmly.

"I…I used too much of my power...I over worked myself..." He pants, sweat dripping down his face.

"Hold on." Maka walks him over to the wall and sits him against it looking at him in concern as he continues to pant. "You...over worked yourself?"

"Yes...with taking us to your mother then here, with all those souls I have collected ...with healing you…I have done too much...I'm out of power." His breath slowly goes back to normal, but his fist stays griped.

"Oh...' Maka frowns. "Are you...going to be ok?" She doesn't even know why she's asking.

"Yes…I just need to rest for a moment and then we will be on our way." He leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes.

"Ok.." She looks at him, looks at the pale face of Death and she can't help but to question the slight relief her heart feels...why would it be a relief that he is ok? He's going to hurt me! He's going to punish me!

"Mortal..." The reaper's voice snaps her out of her thoughts and she focus on him. The boy looks at her with his yellow eyes, the same ones that used to be burning are now...soft...looking over her, studying her. "...You confuse me…"

"Huh?" She almost blushes from how soft those words were, they rung her ears _What the hell?!_

"You confuse me...I thought you hate me... I thought you are sick of me..." Something flashes threw those eyes of his. "But yet...you helped me...you held me in my time of need and looked at me with concern."

"Well I don't know ok?" She huffs and looks away from him to hide her blush. "You're right I do hate you but...you have helped me before..." She looks back at him when her blush has fallen. "I was just returning the favor...you have healed me before and you let me take the necklace back to my mother...and for that I'm grateful."

"…Ah...so your kindness is out of gratitude?" He looks away from her. "Nothing more…"

"Well.." Maka trails off when he looks back at her, a fire returning to those eyes.

"If you are grateful to me, why did you disobey me?"

"I told you I didn't mean to ok? And you know what, I'm sorry." She hugs her knees to her chest and sighs. "I should have listen to you this time, but like you say all the time, I'm human." She tightens her grip on her legs. "Maybe if you didn't leave me this wouldn't have happen..."

"I was trying to spare you of a horror!" He growls. "Do not try to pin this on me!"

"...You're right." She looks over at him and his expression falls. "It's not your fault, it's only mine."

"...Are you in pain?" He looks down at her burned hand, his expression blank.

"Why do you care." She growls and looks away from him. "You're just going to hurt me more, and you know since I'm most likely going to hell I better get used to it right?"

"I.." The reaper slowly starts to reach a hand out towards her, before he can touch her the door to the cabin swings open causing both of them to look over at it. Maka gasps there, standing in the door way is a man…and by the odd stitched up lab coat he is wearing she guessed he must be a scientist of some kind. The man's glasses glare as he takes a drag of the cigarette in his mouth and lets out a puff of smoke. The reason Maka gasps is not because he gives her the creeps even though he does, really badly but he has a bolt going through his head! He has a bolt going through his fucking head and he's still alive! The man walks into the cabin and closes the door behind him before walking towards the body of Sid, his eyes finally being able to be seen, his pale green eyes look over the dead man blackly, no emotion. "Well…so it's happened." He takes another drag of his cigarette and blows it out. "Can't say I'm surprised Sid.."

"Who is this man?" The reaper mumbles studying him, with an eye brow raised.

"I don't know but..." Her eyes light in realization.._.This can't be the friend Sid was talking about...right? I mean he's_... The scientist's lips suddenly curl into a warped smile. _He's so creepy!_

"I can't say I'm sad for your death either." The man starts to chuckle, chills are sent down Maka's spine. "This means I can start my experiment…oh how I've waited for this! Sid my friend you are about to be a part of something wonderful! And if I succeed...oh if I succeed." The man's body trembles, his creepy smiling growing. "We can defeat death...no longer be conquered by it"

"What?" The reaper growls looking at the scientist dangerously. "What is he talking about?"

"..." "_This man will give me my life back."_.._.Is he going to..?_

The scientist bends down and picks up the other man, picks him up like he's nothing and holds him like a baby. "Hm? The statue of liberty?" The man studies the statue poking out of Sid's forehead. "Interesting…the very statue that represents freedom..." He slowly starts to carry him out the door but he stops and his eyes fall on Maka. She tenses, chills being sent down her spine.._.He can't see you...he can't see you,_ the scientist smiles he smiles _right _at her. "Ohh what is this..?"

The reaper suddenly is on her, his head next to hers as he glares back at the man, his hands next to her head. "Don't worry." He whispers as her body relaxes. "He may be a seer...but even seers can't see death...just stay still."

"Huh...that was weird." She hears a weird cranking sound then a click..._Did he just...turn that bolt?!_ She hears his footsteps slowly walk out of the cabin, the door opens and then it shuts.

"Oh thank goodness." Maka lets out a sigh of relief...if she could...she would have peed herself when that man smiled at her...she knew then he did see her.

"That man was definably a seer...They usually aren't a problem but since I have you now, seers could become one." The reaper slowly gets off her but he stays close to her. "Though it's not your fault they see you, if you were to do anything to acknowledge him, you would have broken the rules and you would have to be punished."

"Of course more punishment.." She mumbles and averts her gaze. "That man…was so creepy..."

"Agreed." She looks over at him and his eyes flare as he looks at the door. "I do not like him…what he speaks of…he may be a problem."

"..." Maka watches as Death stands up and looks down at her.

"Come, let us get out of here. I have enough power to take us back now" He reaches his hand towards her. She only nods and takes his hand, they both light up at contact and she closes her eyes..._This is it...what is going to happen to her? ...That man...is he really going to try to bring Sid back? ...And what if he succeeds what happens then? _When Maka opens her eyes she is on the platform in the hall in limbo, angels are already gathered looking at them silently, waiting for Death to speak. They look a lot better...the angels who have fought are all bandaged up, all robes and dresses are pure and cleaned. Death lets go of her hand and takes a step forward "My fellow angels...I have cleaned up the mess the demon has caused…Adramelech slumbers." The angels stare up at him blankly, they don't care about the humans. "What has happened today will not happen again" This gets all the angels to perk up, and they look to Death with hopeful eyes. "I cannot promise there will not be another demon attack but I promise, whenever there is one I will be here, to guild you." His eyes look over all the angels, and Maka looks at him as he speaks with so much power. "I have failed you all today, I was not fast enough but never again...I wish to say thanks to those brave angels who fought even though I was not here, you fought to protect earth and you all deserve praise. To the angels who have fought, help yourself to how much wine and bread you wish, for your bravery you can please yourselves as for the ones who did not...you will have fun cleaning the mess hall, and the mess kitchen." This gets a loud cheer from some of the angels and a loud groan from the others. "That is all, you may go." With that the room begins to clear out, some angels rushing, others dragging their feet.

"My lord." Liz suddenly lands next to Death, with Crona by her side. Maka's heart lights up at seeing her friend and she smiles at him giving the boy a wave. Crona blushes and his eyes look anywhere but her before they finally fall on her and he gives her a smile back and an awkward little wave. This causes Maka to giggle a little...unknown to her Death is watching. "Me and Crona have done as you have said. The glass has been restored and the blood cleaned up. Most angels are out of the infirmary, only a couple will have to stay for a while longer till they are ok."

"How many fatalities?" Death looks at Liz.

"5." Justin suddenly lands before Death and bows before him. "All lower ranked angels. Bariel, Cassiel, Eiael, Guriel, and Hasdiel."

"Ah...that isn't bad." Death closes his eyes. "It could be worse."

"I always thought…" Maka speaks and all eyes go to her. "That angels couldn't die…"

"Well we wouldn't be able to...if we were in heaven." Justin looks down, something changing in those blue eyes.

"Here, we are able to die by other angels." Liz mumbles and puts a hand behind her neck.

"What...what happens to angels when they die?" Maka looks between every one...they all look down except for Death.

"No one knows." The reaper speaks up looking at her. "When an angel dies, there is no soul left behind...we do not know what happens to them."

"Oh..." Maka frowns..._Angels...have souls...don't they?_

"You are all excused, good work." As soon as Death speaks the words, Liz and Justin take off, leaving Crona, who stares at Maka, his hand griping his arm.

"M-Maka your back...are you o-ok?" He takes small steps towards her, looking at her with concern. She must look a mess.

"I'm fine Crona." She forces a smile and starts to walk towards him.

"B-but you-

"Crona." Death suddenly holds out his arm in front of Maka, stopping her from getting closer to the boy. "I said you are dismissed. You can talk to Maka later, we have business to take care of."

Crona looks at him a moment before looking at Maka, a frown on his face. "O-ok my l-lord." He gives Maka one final look before he flies off, she frowns. She's alone now. Alone with Death.

"..." Maka watches as Death turns towards her, and fear grips her heart..._This is it…what would her punishment be?...Would he really send her to hell? _"It's time mortal to..." He puts a hand on top of her head, and stares into her eyes. They light up and she holds her breath. _This is it...this is it...I-_ "rest." He takes his hand off her and she opens her eyes surprised. They're in the red hotel suit room…this room has never looked so inviting.

"What?" She looks around confused before her eyes fall on the reaper. "I thought...I thought you were going to…punish me."

"..." He walks up to her, their bodies almost pressed together, the boy is so close. He stares down at her blankly as he reaches for her burnt hand. He brings it slowly up to his lips and he...kisses it. Maka gasps as her hand lights up from the kiss, and it burns...just like for some reason that small kiss had burned her up. Her face is a dark red as he holds her hand so gently, watching it till the light leaves it. Her hand is completely healed.

"T-thank you..." Maka stares at the boy as he lets go of her hand. He stares in her eyes…something in those yellow eyes she cannot place before he closes them.

"I want you to rest." He walks past her, Maka watching him still in disbelief. "You have been though a lot. I need you to be of use to me." He stops by the door and looks at her with those eyes going back cold. "...Don't let what happen today happen again." With that the reaper leaves the room, the door shutting behind him loudly.

"..." Maka just stares at where the boy use to be holding her use to be burnt hand..._What just happened?_ She slowly walks over to the large king sized bed and crawls into the covers. She can't help but to let out a content sigh at how the blanket feels on her still hot skin... She pulls the covers up to her chin, as she looks at her healed hand...the hand Death had kissed. _He...he didn't punish me...he let me off the hook and he healed me…_ She feels her heart flutter and she growls as she turns violently in the bed..._Maybe there's more to Death?...No_...She shakes her head. She remembers the boy's soft lips on her hand…the way he had kissed her pain away...and her blush returns. She remembers how Death had helped her take the necklace to her mother…the way Death had held her when she had fallen...

_"So your kindness is from gratitude?_" She remembers the boy's soft words. "_Nothing more..."_

That's right...it's just gratitude that makes her feel this way...she's just grateful for when he helps her...that's all. Of course she still hates the reaper! He's cold and mean, he judges her, he-

Kissed her.

She growls and turns again. She doesn't want to think of the boy any more...he's too confusing but yet she doesn't want to think of anything else either. She doesn't want to think of the creepy scientist who is going to somehow try to bring Sid back, she doesn't want to think of Sid...whose soul is who knows where right now, she doesn't want to think of the demon...and what he said, she doesn't want to think about the fire, or all the people who died, she doesn't want to think about her mother…she actually doesn't want to think of her...it brings her pain to remember those eyes, she doesn't want to think of where she is, or the fate that is hers. So much swirls around in her head as she tries to fall asleep and for some reason...she finds...

She can't stop thinking of the reaper.

Thinking of those cold eyes.

Thinking of that blank face.

Thinking of how he judges her.

Thinking of how he yelled at her.

Thinking of how he had pinned her.

Thinking of how he had shielded her with his body.

Thinking of how he had kissed her.

Her thoughts slowly drift away as sleep claims her...a confused pout frozen on her face.

**So I introduced Stein and Sid yay! I hope you liked this chapter... I had a little Kid and Maka action but not much. Please review! And thank you for the ones that do :) They motivate me. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Ok so warning in this chapter I'm introducing an odd concept. I did this to give you some information on the angels and also to show how different the limbo angels are from the ones in heaven or hell. Also Adramelech did not cause 9/11, the building was just a regular apartment building. Remember that demon was actually very weak believe it or not. So with that let's begin.**

Death walks slowly down the hall, his feet making no noise, he's silent and deadly. His eerie eyes stare straight forward not even giving the angel's that bow before him a glance. The reflection of this boy from off the polish floor looks more like a shadow, he is nothing but darkness, the only color coming from his eyes.

Death stops before a familiar pair of red doors, he's been coming here a lot more lately after the girl had inhabited it. He points at the doors and they open at his command, they obey his command as all should.

"Mortal it's time to-" The boy walks into the room and stops as his yellow eyes fall on the girl.

"M-Mom..." The girl is whimpering, liquid falling from her eyes. Her face is scrunched up, her lower lip quivering. She moves around restlessly, the bed covers no longer on her. Her eyes are squeezed so tight. "M-mom...p-please…" The girl sobs, her shoulders shaking.

Death studies her, his face giving nothing away. His eyes fall on the liquid that keeps falling down her cheeks, they're staining the pillow she's laying on…Death doesn't like the liquid, he's never liked it. He has seen so much of that liquid, it always comes with death, he always causes it. Death's eyes never fall off the girl as he walks slowly towards the bed, being so quiet and careful.

"D-don't..." she's pleading, her body trembling.

The boy stops right by her bed, right by her, looking at her with blank eyes. How much liquid can be in one girl? Or really how much liquid can be in any mortal? It comes out so much, he causes it so much. He's used to it, but for some reason...he doesn't like the liquid more when it's falling from her eyes.

"Shhh." Death reaches out his hand and lightly touches her forehead, it lights up as the girl hiccups, her lip stops quivering, her body goes still, and her face lets go giving it an emotionless appearance. "Peace." He whispers as he gently wipes the liquid off her cheeks with his thumbs, the skin feeling soft under his touch. The girl moves, but that's it. She would not awake, not yet. He didn't want her to.

The reaper lets go of her face to grab the covers, he pulls them over the girl till it's at her neck. She mumbles in her sleep, but she still does not awake.

"..." Death looks down at the girl's face...when her lips turn in a small smile...a smile of content he experiences an odd feeling...he doesn't know how to explain it but he knows he likes the smile better than the liquid. Death didn't see much of them.

The boy takes one last look at her before he slowly walks out of the room, leaving as quietly as he came in. the reaper making sure the doors close just as silently.

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl runs into her mother's room, tears falling down her cheeks. At seeing her daughter the woman gets up from her bed and quickly goes towards her._

_"Maka what's-_

_"Mommy you have to come quick! S-something is wrong with Sprinkles!" The girl grabs her mother's hand, dragging her into the other room quickly and into her room. _

_Maka lets go of her hand to run to her small bed that has a cage on it. She grabs something on her bed as her mother walks closer, a frown on her face. "Mom, Sprinkles! He's not moving! What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Maka holds out both her hands to her mother, a small hamster lays in them. _

_It's lifeless, its chest doesn't move. _

_The small animal's fur that used to be shiny looks dull. Her mother frowns more as her daughter looks at her desperately. "He's just sick right? He's going to be ok right?"_

_"Maka…baby..." Her mother sighs as she sits on the bed next to her little daughter, the girl looking at her with big watery eyes. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but..." She slowly takes the small animal from her hands, holding it in her own. "...Sprinkles is dead, baby."_

_"W-what?" Maka's eyes get wide, the tears falling down more. "B-but he can't be dead! We...we just p-played together today...maybe...maybe he's just asleep?"_

_"No…no baby...he's dead." Her mother looks at the tiny animal wishing really that she was wrong but it's still lifeless._

_"B-but...Sprinkles was my b-best friend!" The little girl sobs, her small body shaking as she looks at the hamster. "He...he will come back right? ...He can't be gone right?"_

_"I know Sprinkles was your best friend...oh baby I'm sorry" The woman embraces her daughter, holding the small girl close to her as she trembles. "...Sprinkles isn't coming back baby...he's gone."_

_"W-where did he go?" Maka sniffles against her mother, her tears wetting her shoulder._

_"To heaven of course." Her mother lets go of her and smiles warmly. "All hamsters go to heaven."_

_"..I don't want Sprinkles in heaven I want him here with me!" The tears keep falling. "W-why did he have to die?"_

_"Nobody knows why anything has to die...but I can tell you he is in a better place. He may not be here with us, and we will miss him but he will always be in our hearts." She puts a hand on her daughter's chest. "We will keep his memories and he will live on through us. Don't be sad baby, sprinkles probably having the time of his life right now."_

_"D-do you think he will miss us too?" Maka rubs her eyes. "D-do you think he will remember us?"_

_"How could he forget someone like you?" Her mother smiles and pokes her nose. "He will miss you dearly."_

_"G-good because I miss him so much!" Maka sob._

_"I know...how about I take you to the pet store and we can get a new Sprinkles?" Her mother meant well but the little girl pulls away from her, looking at her in disbelief._

_"We can't get a new Sprinkles! There is only one Sprinkles and he's..." Her eyes fall on the small animal and she sniffles. "He's dead...I don't want any other hamster unless it's him."_

_"Okay baby... Mommy didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to make you feel better."_

_"I know..." Maka sniffles... "I-if Sprinkles died..." She looks up at her mother with eyes filled with fear. "D-does that mean I will too?"_

_At this her mother pulls her into a tight embrace, holding her so close. "No baby, of course not."_

_"W-what will happen if I die? Will I see Sprinkles again?" She hugs her mom back. "Will…will we still be together?"_

_"I promised you that we would always be together and I meant it. I will hold on to you, you're not getting away from me." She rubs her head against her daughters. "Me, you, your father, and Sprinkles will always be together. Death can't separate us. Sprinkles is gone but you will never forget him will you?"_

_"N-no never." Maka shakes her head, her eyes wide._

_"You keep him alive that way." She gives her daughter a smile._

_"Ok.." Maka sniffles and wipes her running nose._

_"let's give Sprinkles a good burial." Her mother gets up. "Wait here." _

_Maka nods her head as she leaves. In a few minutes she's back with a small box. Maka raises an eyebrow, her face falls in horror as she sees her mother place the hamster into the box._

_"W-what are you doing?"_

_"Oh this is his coffin." Her mother looks at the panicked look of her daughters face and frowns. "It's to bury him in."_

_"You're putting him in a box?" The little girl's lips quiver at staring at it._

_"It's just his body baby, Sprinkles isn't really here. It's just a place where his body can rest."_

_"...Mommy do me a favor." Maka looks at her mother seriously. "...Please don't ever put me in a box when I die...that's just scary."_

_"Please don't even talk about that baby." Her mother frowns deeply. "You don't have to worry about that, it won't happen."_

_"...Ok" Her eyes watch as her mother puts the top on the box, her eyes getting glossy again at just the thought of Sprinkles being in there...even if it's just its body...it's in a box...and he's gone._

_"I love you baby." Her mother hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Maka's eyes slowly open, her hands gripping the sheets of the bed tightly...another one of those dreams...why was she having them? They weren't so much dreams then painful memories. She had forgotten about Sprinkles…or her mother putting him in a box... Remembering her mother in the dream makes tears almost come to her eyes...her eyes in the dream where free of madness…free of the deep sadness they hold now. It's ironic really how she had asked not to be put in a box, but she still was. Death has separated them all. She was not with her mother. Who knows if she ever will be? ..._Oh mom-_

"There she is!" Maka jumps up at the voice, her eyes wide as they fall on Liz the arch angel grinning at her. "Deja vu right?"

"Y-yeah kinda...what are you doing in here?" She looks at her wide eyed before they narrow..._wait a minute_... "Don't tell me Death assigned you to me to clean the kitchen again." She groans..._so that bastard is going to punish me! It's not so bad but still.._

"Well your half right." Liz sounds surprisingly giddy. "Death did assign you to me but not for punishment." Her grin grows as Maka raises an eye brow.

"Then what for? ...He didn't leave me again did he?" Maka grumbles.._.He promised he wouldn't do that..._

"Nope he's here." She brings out a piece of paper and looks at it. "This is what Death told me, quote un quote, 'I've assigned the mortal to you for you two to do whatever it is that females do.'"

"So um-

"He's assigned some girl time." Liz's eyes sparkle as she brings out another piece of paper, this one looks like a list. "I am so excited! We have so much to do girl you don't even know! But first things first..." she looks form the list to Maka. "I've got to do your hair, you look a mess."

"Well gee thanks." Maka sighs.

"Don't worry I can make you less ugly." The angel beams as she walks closer to her bring out a white brush out of nowhere.

"Look this is nice of you and all but I'm- ugh!" Liz grabs a hold of her hair and with the brush starts to viscously brush it ignoring the girl's pleas as she struggles with all the knots and tangles.

"What do you wash your hair with?! Tooth paste?" Liz tugs at a very large knot, Maka whimpering in response.

"Ouch! That hurts! Can't you be more gentle?"

"Stop being a wimp." she grunts as she continues to brush it. "Beauty is pain."

"Then I should be gorgeous- ow!" Maka knows she just heard some of her hair rip out, her eyes are getting watery.

"Ok knots out...now style!" Liz beams as she starts to pull her hair back, Maka just letting her seeing she doesn't have much choice. She waits patiently as Liz messes with her hair...she likes this better than her brushing it that's for sure. "Ok done!" Liz squeals as she grabs Maka by the hand leading her over to a mirror in the room. "What do you think?" She pushes Maka in front of the mirror...her eyes widen a little.

Her hair is back in a single high pony tail, wrapped in the pony tail is a small green flower that matches the color of her eyes. Where Liz got that from she doesn't know but she can't help to smile at her reflection. The style was simple like her and she liked that. Her hair looked and felt a lot better.

"It's good." Maka gives Liz a smile, the arch angel beams.

"It's not my best but hey it makes you look better." She smiles as her eyes get a faraway look. "You know I use to do my sister's hair all the time...she had the prettiest hair...I was mad when she cut it…"

"Why did she cut it?"

"So I would stop playing with it." Maka can't help the small snicker that escapes her lips. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" Liz smirks at her as she takes out the list again. "I think it's time to do your make up then your nails, then your toe nails!" Her eyes light up.

"W-wait." Maka puts her hands up defensively when Liz was about to pounce on her. "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing...but I've never been big on any of those things...I'm more of a tom boy kind of girl you know? ...Can we just skip all that?"

"That's fine, I didn't really want to touch your toe nails any way." Liz checks stuff on her list. "Ok...so now we can go to the spa! Oh mortal you're going to love it there. It's so amazing." She puts the list back into her dress before she points at the door opening it. "Let's go!" She beams as she leaves the room, Maka following close behind.

"...Death really just assigned me a free day?" Maka looks over at Liz a little skeptical.

"I know kind of shocking huh? He's a weird guy. He said you deserved a day to yourself or something." Liz shrugs her shoulders as she leads Maka across the polish floors, the hall is empty again.

"Really?" Maka looks at her in shock..._you never cease to surprise me reaper._..

"Yeah...I think you're the only being he has ever been merciful with. It's weird really." Liz leads her over to a pair of large blue doors, she points at it and they open. "But I always thought he was a lonely guy."

"Yeah?" Maka follows Liz as they walk through the doors, steam hits her face as soon as she does. In ground small hot tubes all cover the room, most are occupied by five angels enjoying the heat and conversation with each other.

"Yeah I mean he's Death. I'm sure the job gets pretty lonely" Liz leads her over to a tub that isn't taken by any one, it's a bit larger than the others. Some angels give Maka a glare once they see her but they quickly go back to enjoying themselves. "This is it!" Liz starts to undress right in front of Maka, pulling off the dress and taking off her crown. Maka can only look at her in disbelief as the arch angel gets into the tub letting out a sigh as the hot water hits her body. "Aren't you coming in?" she looks up at her.

"You..." Maka looks around at the other angels to see if anyone else had saw that but she just notices that all the other angels are naked as well, the water was just covering it up. "O-oh..."

"What's wrong?" Liz raises an eye brow at her. "Get in already, this is amazing."

"Ok..." Maka goes to get in but Liz raises an arm stopping her.

"Whoa you can't get in with Death's robe on, take it off."

"But..." Maka bites her lip…_the last time I saw my dress it looked horrible_.. "Can't I just keep this on?"

"No..." Liz suddenly closes her eyes, a look of irritation coming to her face as she opens them back up. "Never mind you can, just come on!"

".." Maka sighs of relief as she slowly gets into the water, smoke coming off the top of the water as she merges into it. Maka feels her face get hot from the heat but...it feels really good. "Oh my gosh..." She leans her head back and lets out a happy sigh.

"I know right!" Liz lets out a sigh of her own.

"…So did Death leave me again?" Maka asks looking down at the water.

"No, he's right here."

"What?" Maka whips her head up looking at her confused.

"He's watching us." Liz points over and Maka follows it, her breath hitches. He is watching them. He stands on the other side of the room, his yellow eyes locked on her. He looks like a creepy statue. Not moving, not blinking.

"U-um.."

"Don't ask. Hold up I'm going to try to get rid of him." Liz leans up more, Maka averting her gaze when the water wasn't coving her chest anymore." Hey Death I got her now, you can go to work."

"Are you ok with this mortal?" The reaper is far away and his mouth doesn't move but she can hear him in her head.

"Yeah I'm fine...um...thanks for this..." She sounds even unsure in her mind, her eyes locked with the boys.

"..I'll come by later to pick you up. We have some collecting to do..." There's a pause. "I'll take you to see your mother first." Before she can say anything the reaper is gone and so is his voice.

"...He's a mystery…" Maka mumbles staring at where Death was in disbelief..._What's with him? ...Why is he being so nice?...it doesn't make any sense.._

"Who death?" Liz tilts her head, and lets out a sigh. "You're telling me. To be honest you probably know him better than any of us."

"What?" Maka looks at her, her eye brow raised. "I just met the guy...haven't you all been here since...Adam and eve time?"

"Yes but Death is an odd guy. He has been here but at the same time he hasn't." Liz sighs when Maka's face just deepens in confusion. "What I'm trying to say is that, you're right he has been with us since then but at the same time he never shows himself unless something is wrong or if he has an order."

She looks at Maka with her blue eyes glossed over.

"...I may not like you too much but I'll admit you have caused Death to come out a lot more. I didn't even know the guy could have a regular conversation but I've been watching him around you. It's weird really, everyone is terrified of him. when I say terrified I mean there about to shit themselves when he speaks but yet you talk to him like he isn't Death, like he isn't the most powerful angel there is. The most shocking thing is that Death allows that, and he even talks back to you. He doesn't treat you bad...he almost seems hospitable towards you."

"...Well he isn't all nice, he's just been acting like that lately for some reason." Maka huffs. "He is so confusing…one minute he is a total ass to me threatening punishments then the next he's giving me days off and watching over me like he cares..."

"He threaten punishment?" Liz's eyes get wide. "And he didn't give it to you?"

"Well...no..." Maka speaks uncertainly for some reason.

"Huh..." Liz leans her head back and closes her eyes. "Such a strange angel..."

"..Did he uh...say anything about me when he assigned me to you?" Maka plays with the water nervously. _Why do I even care? Sometimes I'm a mystery to myself._

"No, nothing." Liz keeps her eyes closed.

"I don't get it..." Maka mumbles and her brows furrow. "He…why is he being so nice to me? I really don't understand...just yesterday he was yelling in my face for disobeying him and now he's..." She shakes her head, a weird feeling griping her heart.

"...I don't get it either to be honest." Liz opens her eyes, there still glossed over. "…Usually disobeying Death ends in hell yet...you're still here and unharmed. I must say you are one lucky mortal."

"Apparently." Maka grunts as she leans down in the water, it stopping right at her neck giving her a red line separating the skin that is under the water and the skin that is not.

"...Was it bad out there?" Maka raises an eye brow and Liz continues. "Adramelech's one shot...I heard it was a fire."

"Yeah it was...I don't really want to talk about it." Involuntarily she sees it all again, the flames, the bloody pavement. The screams resounding in her ears causing her to grip her hair.

"I understand." Liz sighs. "You know Adramelech use to be a fun guy…we use to go to parties all the time but...I don't know he just decided to turn bad...he was stronger as an angel…"

"Adramelech use to be an angel?" Maka looks at her in disbelief remembering the ugly beast.

"Yeah and he used to be hot." Liz lets out a loud sigh. "But look what being a demon got him."

"...but he's…like...a monster..."

"He used to be beautiful. The evil rotted that though." Liz eyes get glossed over. "You know all demons at one point where angels? That they all use to be on are side?"

"...What happen? Why did they turn evil?" It's hard for her to picture Adramelech as a beautiful angel, she really couldn't see it.

"It all started when Lucifer turned evil..." Liz's expression changes to that of anger as she grips her fist. "He...he had it all. He was the most beautiful angel there was, and the strongest. He was God's right hand man, he had high honor but...he wanted more. He wanted to be better than God...so he rebelled. God cast him out of heaven and into hell, where he swore he would drag as many as he could down there with him. If he had to suffer, he would make sure all the humans that God loves dearly to suffer too. It's his way of hurting God, by damning the mortal's souls. Getting the humans to turn against him. All angels turn evil for similar reasons. They want power, they want to do what they want without following God's rules but they will pay, oh they will pay." Her eyes get watery and Maka's eyes get wide but the arch angel blinks and it's gone. "...You've seen what being a demon does to them…they're ugly...when they use to be so beautiful...it hurts."

"I..." She doesn't even know what to say...she's speechless.

"You know...the only difference between the demon's and us...is that were on this side, and there on their side. That's it." Liz shakes her head suddenly forcing a smile. "That and we are more attractive than them."

"…Amen to that." Maka smiles nervously back humoring her, she knows she doesn't like the topic and she wouldn't push it.

"Well, wait I lied some demons are sexy as hell..." Her nose wrinkles up. "...No pun intended."

"Really?" Maka can't help to chuckle at that. She wasn't expecting it.

"Yeah...like there's this one… Damn I can't remember the name but he has this wild spiky white hair, with abs so hot you could cook off them...not to mention some sexy ass scars."

"...Are you by chance talking about Soul?" Maka raises an eye brow, that odd demon coming to mind with his sharp grin.

"Yeah him!" Her eyes light up only for them to dull and her to raise an eye brow. "...Wait how did you know?"

"Well...I kind of saw him after the battle with the two demons-

"Wow what?! Did he make it through the glass?!" Liz looks at her with panicked eyes. "And are you ok?!"

"Y-yeah…Death was there with me." At this Liz settles down.

"Did he try to get through?"

"No…he just wanted to warn us I guess…"

"Warn you?" She raises an eye brow.

"..He…" Maka looks around paranoid before leaning in, she felt she needed to tell someone of this. Liz sensing it's a secret gets closer. "He said that there is a traitor here, that an angel told the two demons that death wasn't here..."

"...Did he say who?" Liz whispers back seriously, her brows furrowed.

"No...well he was going to tell us…if Death handed me over to him.." Maka shivers. "Thank goodness he didn't! I don't even want to think of what he would do to me!"

"Oh I want to think what he'd do to me." Maka gives her a frown and Liz smirks. "Sorry, had to say that. It doesn't surprise me he wanted you, he likes to collect mortal girls and put them to work for his own pleasure if you know what I mean."

"…Unfortunately yes."

"You know you're lucky you belong to Death or you would belong to Soul, he's a very powerful demon, he's almost a demon lord! With that being said he gets what he wants...so if he wants you I doubt he will give up that easily." Liz learns closer. "About this traitor thing...even though Soul is a demon, the enemy...I can't help but to feel what he says makes sense. It's too odd to me that two demons would attack at the same time when Death isn't here. The only time he isn't here I might add. If there is a traitor here, he or she must be smart...I think it's best we keep this conversation between ourselves."

"Keep what conversation to yourselves?" A voice coos beside them, both Liz and Maka looking over at Justin, the arch angel looks between the two his blue eyes cold. Maka can't help to tense but Liz keeps her cool.

"Nosy aren't we Justin? You shouldn't butt into girl's conversation's that's rude." Liz waves him off

"I'm sorry I must have forgotten that I'm speaking to women." Justin shrugs his shoulders as he slowly starts to take off his robe. Maka's face catches on fire as she looks down at the water _no way in hell is he getting in here with us!_

"Cute." Liz rolls her eyes as Justin eases himself into the hot water...Maka can't help but to feel uncomfortable.

"Tell me of this conversation you two were having." Justin looks between the two his eyes landing on Liz. "It's not very angelic to keep secrets Liz."

"Alright fine, if you must know, me and Maka here where just talking about how hot Soul is." Maka's mouth drops as Liz gives Justin a pointed stare.

"Soul, the demon?!" Justin actually starts coughing, the disgust on his face very noticeable.

"Hey, he has a nice body and I'm sorry to say that if he wasn't the enemy I'd gladly partner up with him more than once." Liz shrugs.

"You're gross." Justin rolls his eyes.

"And you're an ass." She gives him a fake sweet smile.

"Okay...soo…" Maka can feel the tension as the two arch angel's glare at each other..._this is just too weird with them naked and everything_…

"L-Liz I've gotten the w-wine you requested." Crona suddenly lands next to the tub, holding a tray with many glasses of red wine.

"Ah thank you Crona, just place it next to me." The boy does as she said and she grins taking a glass and holding it towards Crona. "I'd like to introduce my new assistant, I've taken him under my wings to train him so one day he can be an arch angel like myself."

"Really?" Maka looks at the boy and can't help but to smile. "That's great!"

"O-oh m-m-Maka" Crona's eyes fall on her, his face getting red. It seems he can't help the smile on his face either. "Y-yeah...L-Liz is so nice to do this..."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Liz takes a chug of her wine. "Crona come on in, the waters great."

"B-b-but..." His eyes look over at Maka and his face gets darker as he grips his robe. "I w-would have t-t-to..."

"Look just get in with your robe, the mortal over here is doing it so you might as well be a wimp with her." Liz sighs.

"O-ok." Crona seems satisfied with getting in as long as he didn't have to undress. He gets in the tub sitting next to Maka, his face getting darker.

"How are your wings doing?" Maka chimes once she thinks the boy is comfortable looking at his grey wings. The boy tenses at first but then relaxes giving her a wobbly smile.

"T-their doing good." he mumbles still smiling. "I-I really like them..."

"The other angels showing you respect now?" Maka looks at him.

"O-oh yes...I-it's nice really."

"Good…" The four sit in an awkward silence after this...no one making any noise or attempt to talk. it makes Maka uncomfortable so she tries to think of something to distract her...the reaper pops up and before she can stop herself she asks. "Is it possible for an angel to love a human?"

All eyes fall on her and she can feel her face get hot, Crona's mouth's open, Liz looking at her with wide eyes and Justin glaring.

Surprisingly it's Justin who answers. "I don't know about angels..." His cold eyes lock onto hers. "But I've heard stories of demon's messing around with human's, you know they're into gross things like that." His face scrunches up. "But an angel? Loving a mortal? No, it's unheard of. No angel would even like a mortal, you're so filthy and gross, you stink, you're ugly. No angel could possibly love a mortal, especially one like you."

"O-oh." Is all she can say..._Ouch?_... Maka looks down at the water only to notice that there are riffles in it, confused she looks over at Crona. The boy is twitching, his face tomato red, and the grip on his arm dangerously tight. His blue eyes shift every second.

"What's wrong with you?" Justin looks at Crona and raises an eye brow.

"N-N-N-nothing!" he squeaks the panic visible in his eyes.

"Ugh why can't that be me?" Liz suddenly groans getting Justin's eyes off Crona. Every one follow's her gaze and Maka's mouth drops. In the tub next to them...two angels are...well...one's on top the other and they're not wrestling. Maka quickly looks away not wanting to look at that, Crona doing the same. "I wish I could partner up with someone, it's been so long but no man is skilled enough for me."

"Oh really?" Justin smirks at her and Maka is really starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"Yeah really." She smirks back at him.

"I disagree." The arch angel is closer to Liz now, his smirk hasn't fallen. "I believe you will benefit from a partnership with me more than I will with you."

"Ha, well let's see…" And at that moment they kiss, not a cute kiss, it's rough, almost violent.

"L-let's get out of here." Crona mumbles as he gets out of the tub, Maka happily following. She did not want to see whatever was about to go down. Crona's hand finds hers and he quickly leads her out of the steam filled room. "I-I hate when they do that." He lets out a sigh when there out of the room, the blue doors shutting behind them.

"...What just happened..?" Maka's eyes are still wide…_that...that was just weird._

"A-a partnership." Crona frowns.

"A partnership? Is that some fancy word for sex?" Crona's blush reaches his ears and he tenses. "I didn't even think angels could have sex!"

"W-we can…" Crona's eyes move all over the place, him obviously not being comfortable with this conversation. "B-but sex is such a d-d-dirty word M-Maka, partnership is easier to deal with."

"..I'm sorry...it just kinda shocked me is all." Maka puts a hand on her fore head..._nothing makes sense here!_

"...Y-you will see a lot of those..." Crona frowns more. "Angel's partner up a lot..."

"...Is there a reason...can angels get pregnant?" Maka gets closer to him, interested in the weirdest way.

"N-no partnerships aren't for that." his gaze shifts. "T-they're for connecting two d-different angels, it h-helps make them stronger through each other...in a p-partnership y-you get a part of them and they get a-a part of you..'

"So...it has nothing to do with love?" She had to ask.

"S-sometimes it is...I've seen some angel's only partner up with one other angel…but most the t-time it's not."

"…Have you partnered up with anyone?" It's a really personal question she knows it is but she couldn't help it when it seems these partnerships aren't that big of a deal. _I mean Justin and Liz are probably getting it on and the last time I checked they didn't like each other._..

"N-N-No! O-oh n-no!" He shakes his head viscously, his blush spreading to his neck. "N-never!"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." Maka puts a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and he calms down. "I was just curious...it seems everyone is used to partnerships the way you talked about them."

"W-well…I j-just haven't found an a-angel that I like..." He rubs his arm nervously and Maka smiles. _Aw that's cute...he's actually looking for love...not just power._

"They're all beautiful, I'm sure you'll find an angel perfect for you soon." She smiles encouragingly as the boy looks at her with wide eyes.

"..." His dark eyes study her face for a moment before looking down his blush coming back to him. "Y-yeah.."

"So um..." Maka puts a hand to her chin as she tries to remember something important... "Oh." her eyes light in realization. "..Crona have you seen a soul of a man named Sid? He has braids in his hair...Death took him just the other day so...I was hoping maybe you know where he ended up?" She speaks nervously afraid to hear the worse for her gym teacher.

"S-Sid...braids?" Crona closes his eyes then opens them, his eyes light in realization. "I-I saw a man by that name i-in the chambers."

_The chambers?_ Maka's heart falls... "O-oh..." She feels weak..._Sid…he's going to be tortured...he doesn't deserve that ...no…_

"M-Maka?" Crona frowns and gets closer. "W-what's wrong? W-was he a friend of yours?"

"...He used to be my gym teacher." At this Crona just tilts his head, Maka sighs. "Yeah he's my friend…I'm...worried about him."

"O-oh." His gaze shifts a lot before his eyes fall on her. "If y-you want...I-I c-could." He takes a deep breath. "I-I could take you t-to see him."

"Really?" Maka looks at him with wide eyes.

"Y-yes." Crona grabs her hand again and starts to lead her towards the black doors. His shoes making a pitter patter sound against the polished floors. "W-we have to be quick though..."

"...Thank you..." Maka looks over at the small angel, her eyes widening a little at how he's leading her when just today it was her that was leading him. It was her who was doing him a favor, helping him. But now the tables have been turned. Her lips tug up in a smile, a warm smile of appreciation.

"D-don't thank me, I owe you." Crona looks over at her and when he sees her smile, his gaze skits away...his grip on her hand tightens a little as he points at the black doors, they open and he brings her inside. No angels are here, no souls are being shoved into chambers. When Maka raises an eye brow Crona comments, "Day off."

"Oh…" _So it wasn't just me who got the day off?_

"I-I think he was in this one...I can't remember to well t-though Liz had me work in many different chambers." The boy points at a white door, as it opens he leads Maka inside.

"…So do you like being her assistant?" Maka's eyes lock onto him, not wanting to look at the souls that are now reaching out to her from their prisons as they walk by. She hates it here. She hates it more that Sid is here.

"Y-yes, I'm getting to be useful and I-I'm learning how to be s-stronger." Crona picks up the pace maybe sensing Maka's discomfort.

"Yeah, and you will someday get to be an arch angel right?" Maka can't help but to beam at him.

"Y-yeah...I can't b-believe it..." The boys lips twitch in a excited smile as his dark eyes fall on her "...All this is because of you, I-I can never thank you enough.."

"Thank me for what? Letting you save me?" Maka chuckles as the boy continues to lead her, there pace fast as all the tortured souls call out to her. _Don't look. Don't look_.

"N-no...if it w-wasn't for your friendship, I w-would have never gotten my wings." His dark eyes fall on their enjoined hands, a small smile on his lips, his eyes bright.

"I don't believe that." Maka smiles at her friend. "It was in you this whole time..." She points to the boy's heart.

Crona stops suddenly, his dark eyes looking deep into hers, there's something in them that she doesn't understand, that she can't sort out. His lips are slightly parted, his cheeks flushed. "Y-you always b-believe in me…n-no one has ever done that...because you have b-believed in me I have gotten my wings." He bites his lip. "…Because of y-you..." The boy is so tense, his body trembling as he opens his mouth as if to say something else, but instead he bites down hard on his bottom lip, his gaze skittering away from her. "U-um...let's...let's find your friend.." Crona begins to pull Maka again threw the hall way full of chambers, his bangs covering his eyes, his face still red.

"…Ok..." Maka is curious to what the angel was about to say, but at the same time she knew they didn't have much time, she would ask him after they found Sid.

"T-this is it." the boy stops in front of a pair of bars, Maka letting go to peer into the cell eagerly. She gasps; there chained to the wall is Sid. The man looks a lot rougher than the last time she saw him, he hangs limply on the wall, the chains wrapped around his wrists making sure he can't get away. They look as if there digging into him. The man's head hands low, him looking much like she had seen his body in the cabin, limp and lifeless.

"S-Sid..." Her hands grab the bars tightly her eyes wide. "Sid!" She shouts this time when he doesn't respond. _He doesn't deserve to be in here, he's a good man. He doesn't deserve this_.

"Maka…" The man coughs finally looking up at her, his eyes as tired as his body looks. "Don't worry, I'm alright."

"You're not alright! You're trapped in there!" Maka fights against the bars. "Why...why are you even in there?...You're not a bad person!"

"Heh the man I used to be wasn't as good as you think he was Maka." Sid speaks weakly and her heart sinks. "I'm lucky to be here."

"You're not lucky at all! I don't care what you say you don't deserve this!" she grips the bars so hard her knuckles turn white. her shoulders shaking. she's seen children in these chambers, and plenty of other souls…but to see someone she knows...someone who use to be a part of her life inside one...it made it a living hell. it's real, it's real to her.

"Don't worry...I won't be here for much longer…" this statement gets both Maka and Crona to look at him

"You're almost pure..?" Maka leans closer eagerly, Crona looks over at her and frowns, his brows furrowed but he doesn't say anything.

"Nope, but I'm not going to be here for much longer." Sid smiles at them, the two giving him a confused look. "My friend...he will give me life and I will be taken from this place. I will live again."

"...Sid..." Maka frowns…_he still thinks that guys going to bring him back? Doesn't he see that he's already claimed? There's no way...there's no way.._

"Did you see my friend? Did he take my body?"

"Yes but...I don't think-

"It won't be long." The man leans his head back a smile on his face. "…It's all up to you Stein."

"M-Maka, I'm sorry to cut this s-short but we have to get out of here. I'm not supposed to b-be in here without Liz." Crona looks around, griping his arm, paranoid.

"Alright..." She frowns as she lets go of the bars to grab Crona's hand. "Bye Sid...I'll try to come back to see you ok?"

"I probably won't be here when you do come back." The man grins and Maka's heart sinks. "Maka...take care of yourself."

"..." She nods, not being able to help her frown as Crona starts to lead her out of the chambers, the man grin never falling..._He really believes that...that the scientist can get him out...it's not possible...right?_

"W-what was he talking about Maka?" Crona asks once there out of the chambers and back out in the large hall with the polish floors.

"It's a long story." She sighs as they come to a stop, but Crona's hand doesn't leave hers. Her eyes fall on her refection, the girl staring back at her looks worn out...her eyes just look tired and she is tired...she's tired of all this. ..._What's going to happen to Sid when he realizes that his friend can't bring him back? That he's really stuck there for who knows how long_...Sid's hope will be crushed...He will be a broken man... "How long does he have till he's pure...?"

"…H-he won't be completely pure f-for another h-hundred years." The boy mumbles looking at her sadly.

"What?! Why that long? What has he done that is so wrong that he has to stay in that cell for hundred years?!" Maka snaps looking at him with her fist clenched. When she sees Crona's wide eyes looking at her and his body trembling, she frowns. "…I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you...I'm just...just frustrated...I know it's not your fault I'm just." She holds her head in her hand. _Real smooth Maka, yell at your only friend why don't you._

"N-no it's ok, I understand you're upset." The boy stops shaking and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him. "I-I don't know what your friend has done...w-we don't know what any of the mortals have done, we are just g-given the orders from heaven to where they are s-supposed to go." He frowns. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't be of any h-help."

"You guys don't know their sins?"

"N-no."

"Then why are the angels so judging of us when they don't even know what we have done?" Maka tries to keep the anger out of her voice as not to scare him.

"...T-they go off of what the mortals are wearing." Crona averts his gaze. "T-the clothes of the spirit can s-show us a lot and even can give hints to the sins that person committed...t-they judge off of that."

Maka looks down thinking of what her dress looks like...and what the angels possibly see about her. "…There's more to us than just are sins." She gives her refection a challenging look.

"I-I know." At this Maka looks over at him surprised. Crona's eyes finally come off the ground to look at her. "I-I use to think humans were j-just dirty, and e-evil because that's all I heard about them...but t-then you came along." The boy starts to shift under her stare but he continues. "I-I saw your dress…I saw the rips and the color but..." A blush comes to his cheeks. "Y-you helped me. You're the first person to do that, and you were n-nice to me. y-you may have sinned a lot but y-you're not dirty and you're not evil. m-my wings are proof of that." He grips his arms tight; his grey wings flutter a little. "A-and if there are humans like you out there then t-they all can't be bad..." He takes a deep breath. "I don't care about your sins, y-you seen past my small wings and I see past them. I-I only see you."

"Wow Crona…" Maka pulls him into a hug not being able to help herself. As she wraps her arms around the boy gasps. "I'm so glad I met you...I don't know if I could do this alone." She mumbles into his shoulder as the Crona slowly wraps his arms back around her.

"D-don't worry about that." His voice is no more than a whisper.

"…Hey Crona?" she pulls away to look up at the tall boy.

"Y-yes?"

"What were you about to tell me back there? ...You were going to say something but you bit your lip..." Once Maka said the last part Crona's eyes lit in realization a mad blush coming to his face.

"O-oh that, I…" His gaze shifts all over the place before he lets out a sigh, his body starting to tremble. "I-I…" The boy bites his bottom lip, abusing the poor flesh even more.

"…It's ok Crona, you can tell me anything." Maka frowns at his behavior, as she grabs his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"W-w-what I'm about to s-say is wrong...a-and I-I don't r-really know how to deal with it m-Maka...I-I don't understand it." Crona bites his lip harder, as if punishing himself looking down shamefully.

"Stop doing that, you're going to hurt yourself." At this the boy releases his bottom lip only for it to quiver. "...Maybe if you told me I could help you understand?"

"O-ok." He takes a deep breath as he looks down his eyes glossed over for a moment. The boy slowly looks back up to her, his resolve showing through his eyes. "I-I think I-I..." He holds Maka's hand in both of his as he lift's it up, holding it tenderly. He looks at her with his face so red, his eyes shaking. "I-I think I-I might l-

"Mortal." At the reaper's voice Crona squeaks and let's go of Maka's hand. She looks over to see Death marching over, not looking too happy with a flushed Liz who looks panicked.

"See I told you she was alright! ...Crona was watching her the whole time, so in reality so was I." Liz chuckles nervously only to get a glare from Death. She shuts right up.

"When I came back for the mortal you were partnering up with Justin when you, not Crona, were supposed to be watching her." His eyes go off of the arch angel to look over Maka. "…You're lucky she is unharmed, or your punishment would have been great."

"I'm sorry, but you know I haven't partnered up in a while..." Liz looks down still flushed, probably embarrassed. "I had to soon…and really there's not many guys I can partner up with that will be a benefit to me and you know that."

Death puts a hand up and she is silenced. "Mortal...did you have a nice day off?"

"…Yeah, I spent it with Crona." She gives the boy a soft pat on the back and he blushes.

"..." death's eyes fall on the boy for a moment before he looks back at Liz. "Only because the partnership was necessary am I letting this go. Do it again and I'll rip your wings off."

"Y-yes my lord!" Liz quickly bows, fear pronate in her eyes.

"Come mortal, it's time to go." Death reaches his hand out towards her, staring at her blankly.

"Ok.." Maka looks over at Crona and gives him a smile. "…Thanks again.'

"No p-problem." Maka lets go of his hand to grab Death's, the boy looking at Crona another moment before he starts to lead Maka away.

"Bye Crona!" She waves and gives him a smile, unknown to her, death has started walking faster.

"B-bye Maka..." He smiles and gives her a small wave back. He watches the girl leave with longing until he can't see the girl any longer.

"Don't even think about it." Liz suddenly gets up giving him a pointed look. "She belongs to Death, you're getting in way over your head."

"I-I know..." The boy closes his eyes a frown coming to his face.

"...come on we have work to do." The arch angel walks past him, Crona opens his eyes and stares at were Maka went with Death, where he can no longer see her..

_Her soul belongs to him._..Crona grips his fist and turns on his heel after Liz…_but does her heart?_

"You weren't really going to rip off her wings right? I mean I was fine with Crona..." Maka looks over at Death, his gaze straight and cold.

"Yes I was. I gave her the order to watch you and she failed. Only reason I did not, was that she did need to partner up and that you were unharmed."

"…You speak of partnering up as if it's a need..." She averts her gaze. "Isn't it just sex?"

This causes Death to stop, his cold eyes falling on her. "Sex for angel's is different than sex for humans. Human's do it out of want and lust. The angels here do it because they need to." Maka just looks back at him, waiting for him to go on. "Sex between angels is called a partnership. It's for gaining power, for surviving and nothing more."

"…Angel's need to have sex to survive?" This is all very weird to her, and she can't help but to just call it sex.

"In a sense, yes. Well at least in this place." Death doesn't blink, as if this topic wasn't weird at all. "In heaven and hell partnerships are not needed, for that is were here power lies. The demon's power is of hell, and the angels' power is of heaven. But in this place that's in between…we are more venerable." He puts his hands behind his back and takes a step forward. "The other day you were surprised that angels could die, well it's only here they can die. angels can't die in hell, and they can't die in heaven. The same with demons. But in this place, in limbo angels can die, as can demons. It's dangerous really for us to be here but someone has to do the job." Death's face is still blank. "Having partner ships are like charging a battery...we can't go to heaven to be recharged so we must stay down here and do what we can. So you will notice that after a battle there will be a lot of partnerships...they must or they will die of lack of power."

"…If it's a way to get back power..." Maka looks at him, trying to digest all of this. "Then how come you were able to recharge without having one?"

"I'm a different case." Death closes his eyes. "God has blessed me with special abilities so that I may be able to complete my job as death. What good would I be if I ran out of power on earth and then needed a partnership? We would have been stranded there."

"…Have you ever had one?" Again she does not know why she's asking people theses personal questions.

"Never." He opens his eyes to look at her coldly. "I'm Death, I do not love in any shape or form."

"Oh…" Maka can't help her stomach to turn..._He can't love huh?...Why do I feel so weird about that? _Of course she should have seen that coming. What could Death love? Life? No...He only loved to take it away.

"Come." Death starts to lead her again, Maka following behind him numbly. "It seems you are close to that angel." He looks at her from the corner of his eye. "I believe his name is Crona."

"Yeah. He's my friend." Maka states as they passed a couple of angels that give Death a bow.

"Friend?" Something changes in his eyes as they look at her. "...Why?"

"Well he saved me, he's nice to me, and I can trust him." Maka stares him back in those eyes trying to sort out whatever is in them. "He was the first person to accept me.'

"This friendship is from your gratitude towards him?" Death turns away from her still leading the way. She knows this route. He's taking her to the elevator.

"Well not exactly..." It's a hard question to say what their friend ship was, it was just one. She didn't think it was just because of gratitude…no rather… "He doesn't judge me. That's why."

"Everyone judges." His cold eyes fall back on her as they come to a stop before the elevator. "Even Crona, he's no better than anyone."

"At least he doesn't judge like you." She didn't mean for it to come out so rude sounding...or snappy.

"I see the truth, I speak the truth, I am the truth." He challenges right back. "I have a right to judge, especially someone like you, whose soul is dirty from your actions of hate and anger."

"..." Maka crosses her arms and looks away from him. Death lets go of her, walking over to the machine and starting to type something in..._Alright Maka...he's a dick right now…but he gave you a day off...be a little considerate and he didn't punish you…remember that._.. Death comes back to her as the elevator rings signaling it's ready.

"Come." He reaches his hand out.

"Wait..." At this the reaper gives her a cold look and opens his mouth probably about to scold her. "I wanted to say thank you..." This closes the boy's mouth and he looks at her blankly. Maka averts her gaze. "…For everything...for giving me a day off...for healing me…" She takes a deep breath. "I know you think I'm unappreciative but I am grateful to you for your acts of kindness. For helping me with my mom, for taking me to her, for healing me, and for giving me another chance." She looks at him with a fire in her eyes. "...I'll try to be better from now on, with following you. But I can't promise anything."

"...Come." Is all Death says, reaching his hand out towards her, his face stayed blank but his eyes couldn't. Her words caused him to feel something but she's still unsure of what. He was a mystery. "Let us go."

"…Ok." Maka puts her hand in his, Death's fingers wrapping around hers as they walk into the open elevator. The boy holds her hand but at the same time...Maka feels as if he's trying to keep his distant from her. His eyes stay straight not even giving her a side glance like he usually does. Maka looks away as the elevator starts to go up, not being able to think what's in store for her this time...she's more restless about seeing her mother than the collecting...what if she sees the madness again...what if she sees more of it..? Maka shakes her head, trying to shake the thought away…no she won't see it...her mom's not mad, she's just upset. Those eyes flash threw her head, and the way her mother had kissed the necklace in such a weird way...my mom's not mad...

Right?


	9. Chapter 9

"_Just because I'm on a different path doesn't mean I'm lost"_

- Author unknown.

* * *

Everything is quiet..everything is still.

Maka's holding her breath as her green eyes fall once again on that small house...the place she use to call home. She's very much relieved that they are here and not...in the grave yard.

She doesn't know if she's ready for this...what if she sees that...madness again?...What if it's gotten worse?...What if-

Maka shakes her head. Thoughts like that would drive her mad.

"..." Death doesn't look at her as he walks towards the home, his yellow eyes as cold as always. Maka can't help but to frown slightly as she follows him...somehow she feels Death is being more distant than usual...if that's even possible... Maka looks away with a glare on her face. She doesn't even know why she cares! But... she looks back at the boy...so he's a jack ass...then he's nice...then he's distant. He doesn't make sense..and if all else fails he will be the person to drive her mad.

"Wait." He holds out his arm and she pauses. He closes his eyes. "...Your mother is in the living room, we have to wait for her to leave."

"Couldn't you just like...use your reaper powers and teleport us inside or something?" She grips her robe a little...She doesn't know if she could wait...She has to see her mother...She has to prove that demon wrong...Her mother's not insane...She's not mad.

"I can not enter a home that has no death...I must walk through the door for if I tried to walk through the walls it would just reject me." He comments not looking at her.

"...So your kinda like a vampire?" She blinks looking at him with an eye brow raised.

"What foolishness are you speaking of mortal?" He growls looking at her with is yellow eyes flaring. "You dare say I am like a demon? A creature of the night?"

"No I wasn't I..." She sighs putting her hands up defensively. "...There're stories that a vampire can't be let into a home unless you invite them...of course no one really invites you in...you always show up uninvited huh?" Maka means this in two ways...literally he comes in uninvited by just opening the door and...well Death is never invited anywhere...who would want him as a guest in there home? No one...he never gives, he only takes away.

"I don't need to be invited. I am Death. I am apart of life..." He glares at her...it still hasn't fallen. " I am always invited...I am always allowed to enter."

"...Is my mom out of the living room yet?" Maka averts her gaze but she knows she has a glare on her face too.

"No."

"I-

Suddenly something hits her..its like a wind pushing on her back, a urge and she follows it...almost like in a trance she walks slowly towards her front door...and she can't stop her self.

"Mortal what are you doing?" The reaper growls. "Come back here now, we can not go in there."

Maka tries to stop, to tell her legs to go back to the boy but they don't listen...they continue to walk forward and for some reason she can't speak. She doesn't understand this...and she's scared.

"Mortal!" Suddenly the reaper is right in front of her, his teeth gritted. He looks pissed. "Do you continue to disobey me?! I have no choice but to-" Death's eyes flare as his hand lights up but suddenly his expression changes as he studies the girl that is continuing to walk towards him...she can't stop...can't speak. "...What witch craft is this!" He growls as he grabs a hold of Maka, her legs continue to move but he holds her in place. "Release her!" He touches her forehead with his hand lit up.

At the contact, her legs finally stop moving and she falls to her knees...she pants, her eyes shaking.

"What...what was that?!" She looks up at Death with wide eyes, her body trembling...she had felt overwhelmed with such a dark feeling...it took hold of her and she couldn't control her actions...even though she was afraid of the reaper she continued to walk forward...what is going on?

"Witch craft." The reaper holds out his hand, his yellow eyes holding something different in them. "Stay close to me, someone is trying to put a bind on you."

"Witch craft?...A bind?" She grabs his hand and he helps her up. As soon as she's up the front door of the home opens...by it's self...Death didn't point at it...it opens slowly, eerily creaking. The inside of her home looks pitch black...Maka can't see anything but she feels that dark feeling again...and her legs start to twitch but death just tightens his grip on her hand.

"Seems for once we are being invited in..." He glares into the darkness. "...We are not alone."

"What are you talking about?" Maka looks at her use-to-be home and then to the reaper. "...What's happening? What is a bind? Who's there?"

"Come." He starts to lead her into her dark home...that glare never falling. "Stay close to me mortal...I have a feeling."

"...What's going on? Isn't my mom in here?" Maka's eyes shake as they walk into her home...the dark feeling grows and dread grips her heart.

"Yes but she isn't alone."

"What-"

Her sentence dies on her lips...everything freezes...everything is wrong.

Her mother...her beautiful mother sits on the living room floor...candles surround her and she has that black book sitting in front of her, and it's open. She grips the green necklace in her hand tightly...it's gold chains have been tainted with something red.

"By the power in me...by the power of my suffering, of my pain, of my tears...give me my daughter...let me see my baby, let me talk to her." Her mother chants in a low voice...a hood is covering her face from Maka.

"What is she doing?" Maka's heart is beating so fast...this feeling of darkness is to overbearing.

"She is going against God by calling on the power of Lucifer to try to summon you." He growls, his body shaking out of anger. "Foolish! Why must humans be so foolish! Even if you are to see the dead nothing good can come out of it...by her doing this she is opening a portal to hell. The power she is calling on is of hell, and for that power hell will want something in return."

"What?! No! No!" Maka's almost hysterical as she tries to run to her mom but Death holds her back, she struggles against him. "Mom stop! Stop! You're in danger! Please, what are you doing?! You're against this stuff mom! You're a Christian!"

"Not anymore..." Death's eyes fall on the girl he's holding...she doesn't see the look he's giving her...but it's almost pity. "...I can feel that her sorrow has turned into something evil...she has turned away from the light to play with the dark."

"You're wrong!" She struggles with him, tears threatens the corner of her eyes. "No! Stop speaking lies!"

"...I can not lie." It almost sounds bitter. "I am the truth."

"I hold here...something that belonged to my beloved daughter..." Her mother holds the necklace above her head. "Use this...give me my daughter back, steal her away from Death and bring her back to the living..."

"...She is no threat to me." Death glares at the woman at her words. "You are mine mortal...I will not be cheated."

"Mom!" She feels weak...oh she feels so weak...all she ever wanted was a good life for her mother...all she wanted was for her to be happy but...look at her...just look at her and it's all her fault...

"With this sacrifice..." Her mother's voice is so low as she takes a black covering from off the floor...a cat is tied down to the floor. Her mother picks up a dragger that was laying next to her...

"Mom...mom what are you doing?" Maka's eyes shake as she watches her mother lift that knife above her head.

"Die so my baby can have life!" Her mother screams as she brings the knife down on the cat's head...it goes through piercing the skull...the animal's blood leaks all over the floor. "Ah...the life water..." She mumbles as she brings the necklace over and drenches it in the cat's blood.

Maka's about to faint, she's about to lose her fucking mind...she just watched her mother kill...her mother who loved all life...just killed...and she didn't even flinch.

"Vile." Death looks over at Maka. "...I believe we should-

"Now with this blood, with my suffering I call upon you! Bind my daughter to this necklace, so that I may have her again, that I may see my baby again!" The words are said as a chant. "Death is life, and life is death, give me my child!"

Suddenly a darkness surrounds Maka, she feels her self being pulled towards her mother...towards the necklace.

"Enough!" Death growls as he grabs Maka pulling her out of the darkness he holds her to his chest. the mark on Maka's palm lights up as his does...the darkness suddenly cracks falling to pieces as if it was glass. "She is mine! You will not take her from me!"

"Ahh..." Her mother smiles and...it's warped. "...He's here...Death's here...but where is my baby?...I feel her now she's here." She looks around the room. "Come to me Maka...mommy just wants you back...we can be together again."

"M-mom..." She feels weak and she wants to walk to her mother...she wants to be with her but Death pulls her closer to his chest.

"No!" A growl emits from the reaper's throat as he flings his arm towards her mother...all the candles are burned out instantly.

"Ohh...you're angry huh Death? You have no right to be...you took my daughter from me...you stole my joy...I want her back."

Death tightens his grip around the girl on his chest protectively. Maka can practicably feel the anger coming off of him.

"Foolish mortal, you dare challenge Death? You are walking the path of the damned! Can't you see what you're trying to do is damn your daughter?!"

Maka looks between both of them...her mother...and the reaper...this is to much...she's shutting down...she can't believe this...how could it have come to this...what happen since she's been gone?

"God damn it Kami!" Spirit suddenly comes through the front door, a bottle in his hand...his blue eyes shaking. "Not this again, are you fucking crazy?"

"Oh hello honey...no I'm not crazy..." Her mother pulls back the hood and...Maka would have fallen to her knees if not for the reaper holding her. Her eyes...there's nothing but madness...it's not only grown...it's taken over. She gives Spirit a warped smile. "I was very close this time...I felt her...soon we will have our daughter back."

"...What ever you bring back won't be our daughter." He growls his eyes becoming glossy. "...hell Kami what are you doing?...Just look at your self! Your covered in blood...do you think are daughter would even want to see you like this?...Say she does come back?...She would hate to see you Kami...hell I hate looking at you."

At his words her mother frowns...her eyes becoming normal again as the tears fall down her face.

Maka's heart hurts...it hurts so much.

"I-I know my baby...wouldn't like this but...I need her...I promised her..." Her mother trembles, the tears won't stop. "I promised her we would always be together! That death wouldn't separate us!.."

"Mom..." Tears are falling down her face now...Death pushes her face into his chest allowing her to cry into his robe.

"Mortal...we can leave." Death speaks...softly. "This can not be good for you-"

"I don't care Kami! Our baby wants to rest in peace...she doesn't want this out of you...and neither do I..." Spirit walks over slowly towards her mother...and he wraps her in his arms. "Please stop this!"

"Spirit..." Maka is looking at her father with wide eyes...she's never felt this before towards him...is it respect?...That he is holding her...comforting her mother while she can't...he's trying to put her in the right path...trying to bring her back.

"...I'll stop..." Her mother trembles in his arms and he just tightens his grip. "...Just stay with me Spirit...just stay by me..."

"I will. I'm here for you Kami." He speaks so softly, so tenderly.

Maka looks at them...she looks at her parents...a light breaking threw all that darkness she just saw..

She hates Spirit but...maybe he can save her mother...maybe he can actually be the one to make her happy...what Maka wanted all along.

"Ah, now that's better." He gives Maka a small smile as she looks up at him. "...Your mother's heart is stabilizing...maybe her soul can be saved."

"..." Maka just nods numbly...it's still all so much...she has saw things she can never unseen.

"...Let us go, we have a lot of work to do." He looks at the two people hugging for a moment. "...Does this make you happy to see this mortal?"

"...Yes actually...I just feel relieved." She sighs putting a hand to her heart.

"..." He looks at her a moment before averting his gaze. "I must warn you what we are about to do will not be a pretty sight...we have a couple people to collect."

"...alright so like am I your partner in reaperin or something.." she grips her robe. "..like am I-

"we are not partners, to say we are partners would be saying we are equals and we are not." he looks down at her coldly again. "I am the master and you are the servant..you are to just accompany me to my collectings, nothing more."

"..." Maka just bows her head...she's to weak to fight him...or to do anything really.

Death holds her close, his lips get close to her ear. "...Have you lost your fighting spirit...already? Such a shame..."

At his words Maka snaps to attention, a new fire burning her being...he was mocking her!

Before she can say anything they disappear...Death still holding her close, holding her protective as if he would lose her.

* * *

"I haven't lost anything!" She growls when they reappear in what looks to be a abandoned home. She pushes her self out of his arms. "Don't mock me! I've seen some pretty messed up-"

She stops as her eyes fall on what's in front of her.

...A man swings slowly...hanging from the wall by a rope around his neck.

His face is frozen as a grimace...his body dirty from head to toe.

"Seems we have a suicide." Death walks up to the dead hanging body like it's nothing looking at him with cold eyes. "...Such a foolish reason for me to take him. They try to take the job from me but in the end I still claim them."

"...Why did he do it?" Maka finds her self asking as she takes careful steps closer to the body.

"I do not care." Death closes his eyes as his hand lights up.

Maka gives him a little glare before she starts looking around for the suicide note...there isn't one.

Death sticks his hand into the dead body...maka watching in fascination as he brings out a small blue soul...a bag appears in his head and he shoves it into it. Maka's face falls.

"Do you really have to carry the soul's in a bag like that?...Isn't there a better way?"

"No." He turns his back on her as the bag disappears...Maka sighs...she feels that distance between them again.

"...Can I ask you something?" She looks at the back of Death. she shouldn't... but she has to...

"I suppose." He doesn't turn to look at her.

"...What would have happen if my mom succeeded?" Maka tenses when Death turns around giving her a glare.

"What would have happen is, you would have been stuck to that necklace. You would be stuck on earth for a short period but it's likely a demon would come snatch you up. You would have been a fish out of water just waiting for a predator to snatch it up." He looks away from her his eyes flaring. "If it wasn't for me, she would have succeeded. But you are mine mortal and I will not be cheated!"

"...So you actually want me with you?" Maka's stomach turns...she doesn't understand this feeling at all! What the hell!

"It's not about me wanting you, for I already have you." He glares at her. "No one likes their things to be stolen from them...I am the same, no one takes my property."

"Property?" Maka snaps, ok that's going to far!

"Yes, property, what else would you be?" His eyes are so cold.

"...You know what I don't know what else I could be to you Death but I'm a person damn it! I'm not a thing, and I have a name!" She growls, a deep anger burning inside her.

"You are the mortal, and you are mine." He glares. "You are my servant, nothing more."

"...Crona treats me like a person." Something flickers in Death's eyes, this encourages her. "Crona knows my name! He treats me like an equal not fucking trash! He calls me his friend, and he cares about my feelings-"

"Do you belong to crona? No you don't. You belong to me. You are the one who made a deal with me." His voice is...dangerous. "Why would I care what that weak angel does? He treats you as an equal for you pretty much are! He is the weakest angel there is!"

"He's more of a angel then all of them in his heart! He doesn't just see me as a sin, he-"

Suddenly she's pinned against the wall, Death glaring dangerously at her, his face close to hers.

"Stop comparing me and him. I know we are not the same." He grips her arms tightly above her head, Maka's eyes are shaking. "If you wish to continue this I will punish you, and him."

"You can't do that! Crona hasn't done anything!" She glares, she's almost growling.

"I can do what ever I want. I own Crona, just like I own you." His voice is dark and sends shivers down her spine. "I decide that boy's fate just like I do to you."

"...Don't hurt him ok? I'll stop..." She bows her head.

"Why do you care for him so much?" He forces her head up...his yellow eyes holding something she doesn't understand.

"Why does it matter to you?" Maka moves her face away from him, a glare frozen on her face. "I'm nothing but a thing to you...so why do you even care?"

"You're right I don't care. You're nothing but a burden, just a trouble." He lets go of her backing up. "Nothing good has come from you being with me! You never listen and you always complain! And the way you look at me..." He grips his cloak looking away from her. "Come on, I'm done talking to you." He reaches out his hand.

"I-

"Don't speak. Don't speak at all. I don't want to hear anything from you from the rest of this collecting or you will be punished." He growls and Maka shuts right up.

She glares at him a moment but she doesn't speak.

"Good, now come mortal." He speaks mortal so sharp, it's almost a growl.

"..." She walks over with out a word and takes his hand.

He grips it tightly before they both disappear again.

If he didn't want her to speak...fine she wouldn't speak.

They reappear in a forest...it's creepily quiet. Maka looks around looking for the next poor soul they would collect. Her eyes get wide and she hast cover her mouth before she screams. A girl lays on the ground in front of them...naked, her neck slit. The blood still slowly leaks out from the gash...Maka feels sick. She watches as Death walks over to her, his expression hasn't changed as his hand lights up.

Then Maka sees it, a snake looking thing has just appeared behind the reaper...it's scales all red, it's fangs large...it pulls back about to strike the unsuspecting boy.

"Death behind you!" Maka screams. The reaper turns around at her voice and grabs the snake by it's mouth before it can sink it's fangs into him. Death glares at the thing as his hands light up but the snake just disappears from his grasp.

"What is a demon doing here?!" Maka shouts looking around for the snake.

"Death you can't take that soul, the witches gave her to me...she's mine." It's voice is coming from all around them...she doesn't know where it's coming from.

"...That's what I was feeling." Death growls as he turns towards Maka. "Mortal come here now!"

Maka starts to run over to him-

"Ohh anther soul?" The snake comes from out of the ground right in front of her, it's mouth wide open. She's going to run right into it's mouth! Oh god she can't stop she-

Death is suddenly right in front of her, shielding her as the snake bites down into his shoulder. instead of it eating her...it bit him. The reaper grinds his teeth as he grabs a hold of the snake by it's body and rips it's fangs out of him.

"You're finished!" Death growls as a brilliant light surrounds them...Maka has to shield her eyes but when she looks back...the snake is gone and the reaper is lying on the ground.

"Death!" Maka knees by him, flipping him over a she holds his head up with her arm. To her relief his eyes are open and he's looking at her. "Are you alright? It bit you..." She looks at the wound on his shoulder...the fang had gone all the way through.

"...You disobeyed me." He looks at her, a glare on his face but it's weak.

"What? How?" Maka frowns as she keeps looking at the wound...a wound he got from protecting her.

"You spoke." He keeps staring up at her. "You spoke when I told you not to."

"Are you serious? I had to warn you! I couldn't just let that thing attack you!" She puts a hand on his shoulder to stop the bleeding though he doesn't seem to effected by it. "What did you want me just to let it kill you with out trying to warn you?"

"It wouldn't have killed me." Something flickers in his yellow eyes. "...Why do you care if I am to die?...Wouldn't you be happy? You would be free..."

"I wouldn't be happy!" She trembles but keeps her hand on his wound. "I don't want anyone to die...I just..."

"But everyone will die." That odd look in his eyes hasn't left as he looks up at her. "I am death...I am what takes away life...so why would you care if I die? If I treat you so bad...why do you hold me in your arms...why do you treat me with kindness now?"

"...Because you know I was wrong." She bows her head. "...I should be happy for what I have...and you have been nice to me...you took me to my mom...I was being selfish I suppose by wanting to be a little more then a thing to you but if that's what you see me as oh well." She looks at his wound sadly. "...I'm being nice to you because you were nice first...you got in front of me and took that bite...I wouldn't be here if you didn't do that...you saved my butt again."

"...Gratitude?" He mumbles, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes...and..." She looks away a moment, trying to sort out her feelings. "...and loyalty."

"You're loyal to me?" He blinks, that different look in his eyes has grown.

"Well yeah...I didn't let that snake eat you did I?" She blushes slightly.

"...No you didn't." He grabs her hand "It's ok now, the wound is gone."

She pulls her hand away and he's right...there's no wound, he's completely healed. "Wow..." Maka stares at it with wide eyes. "H-how can you just..?"

"I'm Death. Death can not die." He sits up but his eyes still haven't left hers...that odd look still inside them.

"..So nobody can kill you? Even in limbo?" Maka blinks...well it would make sense...how could Death die?..if Death died...would no one else die?

"Well I suppose it is possible for me to die there but it would take a lot, also God would not allow me to die until a new angel was chosen to be Death."

"...Another angel could really be Death?"

"Of course if God chooses them for that role...the only reason I am Death is God has chosen me to be it." He averts his gaze...his eyes almost look glossed over. "I was not always Death. I use to be an arch angel. I was and still am close to God so he chose me for the important job of Death when you humans sinned for the first time."

"..." Maka can't help but to wonder...back before Death was...well Death how he was..if he was as cold...what kind of person was he? "I-"

"Get down!" He growls harshly as he pushes Maka down getting on top of her.

"What are you doing?!" Maka can't help her blush but she tries to get out of his grasp.

He just tightens his grip. "Calm down. A human approaches...and if I'm correct..." He trails off looking to the side of them.

Maka turns her head confused but then her breath hitches...it's..him...

The creepy scientist man is walking slowly towards them...he holds what looks to be a scalpel in his hand...blood staining his lab coat. His glasses have a glare so she can't see his eyes but...she can see the dark bags under his eyes and how pale he is...he looks as if he hasn't gotten any sleep or even been out in the sun at all in a long time. Death leans against her more, glaring at the man Maka now realizing he's shielding her from that creepy man...so he doesn't see her.

"It's that guy...what is he doing here?" Maka comments thinking about Sid...and how he thinks this man is going to bring him back...

"I don't know." Death watches as the man stops by the dead girl...the scientist glances down at the body a moment before he takes off his lab coat and puts it over her. The man bends down and picks the body up, his glasses still have that glare so Maka cant see his eyes.

"Such a pity...you were a young thing but your organs are the exact thing I need..." The man puts a hand on the dead girls neck, his lips twitching in a unnatural smile. "You haven't been dead for too long...perfect. With you my dear...I will be able to finish my experiment...it's all falling into place..."

"Death he's going to take that girl!" Maka can only watch in horror as that man starts to walk away with that girl in his arms...the girl who has already been abused so much. "You have to-"

The reaper is up in a flash, and then he's right beside the man...Maka watches wide eyed thinking Death is actually about to help someone but then he...he just reaches into the girl and takes her soul. The reaper puts the soul into his bag as that crazy man walks away with that poor girl.

"...Really?" maka looks away.

"What does it matter what happens to the body? She is dead, I am the one who holds her soul, the only thing that truly matters." The bag disappears as he looks back over at her.

"...That man...what the hell do you think he's going to do..." Maka's eyes shake...can he really be using that girl...to bring Sid back? He mention that experiment again...what the fuck is he planning!

"I do not know but really that does not concern me." He holds out his hand. "Come, we have one more soul to collect."

"...I have a question." Maka walks over slowly to the boy, a frown on her face. "...How was there a demon here?...Could there have been a fight back at limbo since we have been gone?" She can't help but to be worried about Liz and crona..

"No, that demon was brought here by humans." Death looks at her blankly. "...Witches summoned him by sacrificing that girl...they wanted his power...by their witch craft they opened up a portal to hell."

"...If a portal can be opened and a demon can get here with out having to go through limbo..." Maka's eyes widen in horror. "What if a whole bunch push there way through?! We wouldn't even be able to stop them..."

"Well these portals are only big enough for one demon...and only the weak can move through them." Death waits till her hand is in his before he wraps his fingers around hers. "They can't cause so much damage...only the ones who get through limbo are the demons that will cause the most damage."

"...That demon seemed strong..." Maka looks at Death's shoulder...where the wound use to be. "It was strong enough to bite through your shoulder..."

"That is only because earth slowly drains my power and that weak demon got a power boost from the sacrifice." They both light up but Maka closes her eyes...and when she opens them...they're in a park...and it's day time...there a lot of people here...families, dogs,...everyone is smiling.

"...There is a dead person here?" Maka looks around searching for any signs of death but...all she sees is life.

"Yes." He keeps a hold of her hand as he starts to walk down to a pond that's in the park.

"..." Maka keeps her gaze straight...not wanting to look at all the happy people...all the happy people who are alive and who are with their families. They are enjoying the warmth of the sun, the warmth of life while she is holding the hand of Death. It's to painful to look at them...to see what she used to be...but no longer is. Death jumps into the pond, dragging Maka down into the murky water with him. Maka closes her mouth and eyes...waiting to feel the wetness of the water but...she doesn't feel anything.

"Open your mouth and eyes mortal." She hears Death speak so she opens her eyes but not her mouth. He looks at her blankly, his hair moving around slowly in the water, his cloak swaying behind him. "Open your mouth, you can not drown, you are already dead."

"...Ok." She opens her mouth and waits for the water to fill her up and choke her but...she doesn't feel anything...as if she was out side and surrounded by air.

"Good you listen." He begins to pull her along, Maka swims with him.

"...The body is down here?...Why?" Maka looks around the murky waters...a little afraid to see the body.

"Someone put it here." He comes to a stop.

"Oh..." Maka's heart is gripped...she hates seeing this...

A small girl sways slightly in the water...her arms are tied so that she couldn't try to swim and her legs are tied to two large rocks...to keep her at the bottom...she looks no more then seven...and her eyes are open. Those dull blue eyes stare at Maka causing dread to grip her heart all the more.

"Who...who would do this?" Maka's eyes shake as Death just swims up to the girl, reaches inside her, and pulls out the small soul. He snaps his fingers and it's gone.

"A corrupted soul." He looks at her from the corner of his eye...he can see her eyes become glossy. "Do not be sad for this girl...I am not the judge but her soul felt clean. The human who did this will be punished, he will wish he was never even born."

"...I hope so." Maka feels an anger burn her as she stares at this little girl in those dull eyes...someone had taken this girls life away...when she had just started. This person had killed the most innocent...hell is to good for this person.

"Control your anger mortal." He grabs her hand and as he starts to swim up. "Or you will end up like the person who did this."

"...Aren't I anyway?" Maka swims with him...thinking about her dress. "...I'm too far gone anyway right? At the end of all this...I'm most likely going to hell right?"

"..." Death is silent as he pulls her out of the water.

Maka is silent too...maybe it's best he doesn't answer.

"Let's go bac-" Death suddenly stops...his expression falling in confusion.

Maka raises an eye brow and follows his gaze.

To teenagers are hugging and laughing...nothing odd about that...

"Why are they doing that?" Death watches the two, his confusion seeming to grow. "...They aren't about to die...and there's no liquid..."

"What are you talking about?" Maka looks at Death not really understanding.

"I see humans do that all the time when I am about to take someone...they embrace, holding the body close as if that would stop me from taking them...and then there's that liquid that falls from there eyes." He watches the two teenagers hold each other so close. "...But these two aren't about to die...and there not sad so why are they doing that?"

"Because they're showing affection for one another. People don't have to be dying for you to hold them...it's a way to show love and care..." Maka looks at the couple and can't help to smile. "...They're holding each other because they want to...they just enjoy each other's company."

"Affection?" Death looks at the two, looks at the smiles on their faces.

"Yes, affection."

Death looks over at Maka, the girl is smiling at the couple and if she was looking...she would have seen the ghost of a smile on Death's lips but when she looks at him, it's gone.

"...Come on, it's time to go back." He holds out his hand for her to take.

"Ok.." Maka puts her hand in his and once again they light up. When Maka opens her eyes they're back in her room...she lets out a sigh of relief...geez what a day...

"If you wish you may rest." Death isn't looking at her, he's looking at the door out. "I understand we have done a lot today, so feel free to sleep." He starts to walk towards the door.

"What about you?" He pauses and looks back at her. Maka shifts her feet a little under his gaze. "...You have used a lot of power today...shouldn't you rest too?...I mean you had to deal with that snake..."

"I am fine. I do not need your concern mortal." He speaks harshly yet...his eyes speak a different story...but Maka can't sort it out.

"Well sorry." She sighs. "...I just don't want you over working your self."

"Why do you care?" He growls...but again his eyes...are...

"I don't really...it's just..." Maka averts her gaze but she can feel her face get a little red.

"Just what?" He takes a step closer...his body is almost pressed against hers.

"I-"

"My lord!" The door to Maka's room suddenly swings open with Liz looking out of breath and panicked, Crona right by her looking the same. "We have a problem!"

"What is it?" Death growls turning his back on Maka to look at the arch angel.

"A soul has escaped the chambers!" Liz's eyes shake.

"What? How could you have let this happen?!" Death is suddenly right in front of the arch angel, his hand is around her neck, choking the angel. "A soul escaping the chambers?! That is unheard of! Someone had to have let it out!"

Liz's face is becoming red, her unable to speak, unable to answer him.

"Death stop! Let her speak!" Maka screams and the boy lets go of the angel at her voice.

"Speak. You have 5 seconds before I kill you." Death's voice is so low...it rumbles in his throat.

"My lord the soul was able to move through the bars! And when we tried to grab him we could not!" Liz chokes out looking at the boy in fear. "Please my lord I did all I could, I could not prevent this!"

"A soul does not just get out Liz!" He goes to grab her again.

"P-please she is telling the truth!" Crona speaks up...he's trembling, his face pale with fear.

"..." Death looks at the boy dangerously for a moment before glancing back at Maka...he stays silent for a moment before looking back at Liz. "...Tell me this soul's name...I will go and retrieve it back myself since you all are useless."

"I don't know..." Liz is shaking now too...and Maka doesn't like it.

"You!" Death growls and raises his hand.

"W-wait!" Crona crys and Death pauses. "...I-I know the soul's name..."

"Then spit it out boy!" Death's voice is sharp when addressing Crona.

"T-the soul's name is..." Crona glances at Maka...so many emotions swirling inside of them before he looks back to Death. "...H-his name is Sid."

**Got you the next chapter! a little bit faster this time huh? i'm sorry it's been taking me so long, i'm doing a lot at a time. so i hope you enjoyed this :)**


End file.
